Percy Jackson and the Abyss
by Junebug617
Summary: Percy and Annabeth are back at camp and ready to face another quest, one that will decide for all time whether the gods or Kronos will triumph. But time and experience has changed them all and new feelings will become apparent as Percy's loyalties are tested. Set before The Last Olympian came out. Percabeth.
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: I do not own Percy Jackson or any other related characters. This is a really, really short chapter. Story improved in later chapters. This was a first fan fic, now being reworked. **

How times had changed… Everything I once knew had changed. From the Big House to the Strawberry Fields… There was a hint of danger; a hint of uneasiness. A hint of something we had never had inside the camp borders before: fear. It lay everywhere I looked. In the eyes of tired children that once ran laughing and giggling through the grass. It was in the dust that layered the floor of my cabin as I set my bags down. It was the absence of Annabeth. The lake was empty, the grounds devoid of life. The one place that did seem to attract somewhat of a crowd was the sword fighting arena. Everyone was just sitting and waiting… waiting for something, anything.

And to think I had been looking forward to this day all year. Sure, it was still great and all, but this was not the camp I knew. Not the camp this really was. I plopped onto the mattress of my bed and let my eyelids close. This was going to change. That much I would guarantee. If I have any say in this war at all, I was going to fix this. For all the other demigods out there in the world. I swore it on the River Styx. But for now, sleep enveloped me and my mind wandered to one far from my own.

_Thump!_ I fell out of bed and hit my head on the floor. For a moment, I lay there, smelling the floor, too tired to move. This had been a recent occurrence. Ever since my nightmares had been growing stronger and stronger, my body seemed to have found its way onto the carpet of my bedroom most mornings. I had hoped that camp would help this, but it hadn't. It could barely seem to help itself.

A little cough startled me from my reverie and my eyes shot open. There was someone in my room. No one entered another gods' cabin without permission so who could this be? Feeling my pockets slowly I realized that riptide was there and my heartbeat descended. The person hadn't made any more noise since their first giveaway and I was ready to surprise them. One quick move, that's all it took. Okay, Percy, you can do this. 1…2…3! Sitting up; I quickly hit my head on the bed and swore grasping my head in pain.

"Having trouble?" asked the confident, mocking voice. Unforgettable, stormy gray eyes drilled into mine as I looked up, grimace and all. A smirk stretched across her face as I shook my head with a smile. "Of course," I muttered to myself.

"Miss me, Seaweed Brain," Annabeth Chase asked scathingly, tossing her hair behind her head and extending her hand.

I grinned and took her hand as she pulled me up. "Just a little," I joked, pulling her into a giant, bear hug.

She squeezed back before we both let go awkwardly. I messed my hair for a second before we both just turned away. As she looked away, I secretly grinned and noticed that I was much, much taller than her now. She reached my ears; well maybe she was a little taller than that…but still. Annabeth seemed to have noticed as well and she squinted in playful anger. Sighing, she came to sit on the bed where I gladly joined her, stretching out my arms.

"I guess I'm going to have to get used to looking up from now on", she added grudgingly as she lay back on the covers. I almost lay down next to her, but something stopped me. Her shirt had ridden up around her left arm and a long jagged cut started at her elbow and extended into the confines of her shirt. Following my gaze, Annabeth's smile slid off her face and she quickly and defensively pulled down the sleeve.

Staring at her arm, I added, "I feel like there's going to be more than just height to get used too."


	2. Chapter 2

**Sorry it was so short last time guys! This time will be longer! Thank you to ALL of your reviews! Disclaimer: I do not own Percy Jackson or any related characters.**

You would think it'd be weird to suddenly see the people that have been away from you for a year and initially, it was. But being through so much with these people, it was easy to jump right back in. A feeling of warmth surrounded me as I walked through the camp to the dining pavilion, Annabeth at my side. Kids were laughing, talking and seeing their siblings all over again. It was one of my favorite times at camp. Maybe I had been wrong to assume the drastic change that must've fallen over the camp. But there still was something wrong. Even Annabeth noticed that much.

The laughs were hushed, the talking would more accurately be called whispering, and there was intensity in the air that you could slice through with a butter knife it was so thick. Even as Annabeth and I caught up on old times, I watched her eyes dart around nervously every few seconds, as if she were waiting for something to attack us. The shine that Camp Halfblood once wore so proudly had diminished, leaving most of the camp dreary, dull and lifeless. The normally perfect weather was clouded and cold. I thought it suited everyone's moods perfectly. I shivered just thinking of the reasons why this was happening.

Our talk petered out into silence eventually and we finished walking to the pavilion watching the scenery instead of laughing together. Something had changed between me and Annabeth. That much I knew. It was more than the strange gash on her arm and the way she avoided my questions and my gaze. Why it was even more that the awkwardness in holding a hug too long. We both had matured, in a way more than any normal child. We had been through a lot more than most friends…and it had changed us.

I walked to my own table and sat down. I was really getting the idea of how silence could be deafening when Diononysus got up from the head table and started to make his announcements. I zoned out right until he uttered the words," Let's eat".

I made my offering to my Father and sat back down again. Glancing around me I checked for what remained of my friends. Annabeth was here, obviously, and so was the Stoll twins and Silena Boulegard. I couldn't believe how many of my friends that I'd met my first year at camp were either betrayers or dead or off on a different quest. We were missing my favorites Thalia and Grover for a start, then Beckendorf, Luke (who betrayed us) and Clarisse. It seemed empty without everyone. As I looked round I realized this wasn't really Camp Halfblood anymore. I didn't even recognize it without most of the people that made it what it was. What went wrong?

After Dinner

Slowly, I had made my way across the grounds and into my own cabin. It was haunting me, seeing the way things were so different. No Grover. No Thalia. No anyone who made camp what it once was. Except for Annabeth. I could always count on her. But that gash on hr arm had upset me. She had gotten that from someone and she sure as the Underworld hadn't told me. I thought we were friends…well more than friends. Best friends. How many more life and death situation did we have to go through before she could trust me? The sudden knock on my door echoed through the empty cabin.

"Come in," I called out pretty loudly; setting down the clothes I had been unpacking. Annabeth swung the door open before I even responded, already anticipating the answer. Her expression was a mix between anxious and chiding.

"You really shouldn't talk that loud Percy. Someone could hear you", she scolded me softly. The sounds of the crickets became muffled as she gently shut the door.

"Come on, Wise Girl. Lighten up. It's not like they're going to kill me for talking to loud", I replayed scathingly, rolling my eyes and turning back to my clothes. The glimpse of dark sky I had seen when she opened the door let me know it was past curfew, but somehow that had never stopped us. Heck, we weren't even supposed to be allowed in other cabins. But rules never seemed to stick with me, and looking at Annabeth, I was glad they never had. I didn't want to be alone. Especially not when my birthday grew nearer and nearer. Who knew how much more time we had together.

"You should be more careful," she chided, her eyebrows drawing together. I scowled, as I could tell she was serious, actually annoyed.

"Did you just come here too act like my mom or what?" I asked, not realizing how annoyed I sounded until I had already said it. But then I quickly found I didn't regret it as she turned her nose up at my words. She is always harping on me for little things I do. I didn't need another mom at camp too. How come she could be the one that always told me what to do? "Or what?" I repeated.

I watched her face, looking for the spark of anger in her eyes that were totally Annabeth, but it wasn't there. She just looked weary and tired, like she didn't have any strength to retaliate whatsoever. A little more deflated, I watched as she turned away. This wasn't right either. Annabeth was supposed to push me over, hit me in the arm, glare, or something.

Slowly, she shuffled over to the edge of my bed and sat down, leaning into the pillows exhausted. She pulled up her legs around her like a shield and turned her face away. "Sorry, Percy," she said quietly. "I was just worried about you." I could tell she wasn't fishing for sympathy. Annabeth truly seemed as if she had no strength left. Probably the only person she could show that to was me, the only place to show it was here. Here she was safe.

I sighed and drew my hand through my hair. "Annabeth, I'm sorry. I was just traveling all day and I was tired and shocked from how stuff had changed and I'm really sorry and I feel really super bad so-", I started before she cut me off.

"It's not you, Percy," she said quietly in a tone I couldn't decipher. She still refused to turn her face towards me. I paused. The way she looked when she came in the door had been anxious too. Was she going to tell me about her scar?

"What is it then?" I asked in what I hoped was an understanding voice," You can trust me Annabeth."

"I know I can," she whispered, squeezing her legs together tighter a laughing darkly. "I apologize for being this way. It's just that you're the only one I can turn to when things go wrong." She paused and then continued.

"It's just everything, I guess. My life as it has been since I was seven has disappeared and everything has changed so much. Its like I can't hold on to anything for too long or it just slips between my fingers. I trusted Luke and he betrayed me. Thalia was my older sister practically and now she's abandoned me even though it's not really her fault. Grover had never left me but now he's vanished to help the environment. The people who I've seen through sorrows and victories and leading Capture the Flag for are dying and getting hurt and it seems like there isn't anything we can do to stop it. Kids are giving their lives for the Gods and yet it hasn't changed a thing. I just don't want you to be next now". Her voice was trembled only on the last sentence. She had maintained a tone of casualness about the whole situation but I knew Annabeth better than this. She was hurt and maybe even scared.

"Annabeth-," I started softly, a little confused about what to do with an upset girl in my room. They didn't cover this in school. If the water-works started, I think I might as well throw in the towel now and let Kronos kill me.

"I know, I know. I'm being stupid," she said quietly.

"No you're not," I said with vehemence, walking towards her purposefully. "I feel the same thing".

"You do?" She sounded surprised. I reached my hand over instinctively and took hers in mine. I still don't know why I did it, but it seemed natural. Like my body took over my mind or something. Her face turned towards mine and she squeezed my hand. She opened her eyes which were glassy with water. For a minute she tried to pretend that she wasn't that upset, but a tear escaped from her eye and slowly traveled down her face, leaving a trail of wetness behind it. She sniffled a bit.

"I can't believe I'm being so silly," she repeated again trying to smile. My body took over again as I automatically reached over to touch her cheek. The minute I carefully wiped the tear off her cheek, her eyes met mine and suddenly her head was in her hands and one strangled sob came out of her. It wasn't like how girls cried in the movies with buckets of watery tears and loud, heaving sobs. Annabeth looked as if she were trying to suppress the tears that were overcoming her, her eyes squeezed shut, a soft whimper heard every here and there. "I have-been-meaning to te-tell y-you," she managed, still attempting to stay strong, wiping her eyes and looking away. I wasn't sure what she meant, but I didn't really care anymore.

Looking at her blond hair that masked her face, I found a part of my heart tugged at the sight. Suddenly, I closed the distance between us and pulled her close to me, not even caring about the awkwardness that was between us earlier. She couldn't even resist and allowed herself to be limply pulled into my arms. Annabeth was a true and loyal friend who would die to protect me and I would do the same for her. I was ashamed of myself for even considering that she didn't care about what happened to me anymore. Maybe it wasn't as hard as I thought it would be to comfort her. I'd never really felt comfortable with crying but this wasn't as bad as I thought. I mean, this was Annabeth, my best friend. And something upset her. I didn't think it was just the overwhelming situation at hand either. There was something else too. What did she say again? _I have been meaning to tell you. _Tell me what?

"Come one, Wise Girl, its going to be okay," I murmured and pulled her close to me, laying her head on my shoulder and resting my head on top of hers. Her fingers grasped my shoulders painfully; hiding her face again my shirt. I gently ran my fingers through her blond hair. Her silent crying left me worried, not only about her but about the rest of us. I'd always imagined Annabeth as so strong, it was hard for me to imagine that behind the tough façade, she was just as vulnerable as the rest of us. What could I do if even Annabeth thought that we were all doomed?

Somehow in that moment, a part of me felt this perfect sense of righteousness with her next to me. I couldn't place the feeling exactly but it was a new feeling whatever it was. She melded against me as she struggled to control her own feelings and I had found that comforting her had been as natural and instinctive as eating or sleeping.

Suddenly she spoke again. "I-I have been me-meaning to tell yo-you something."

"It can wait," I soothed, but she shook her head and clenched harder around my shoulders.

"I need to tell you how I got this scar," she murmured. "And I'm afraid you're not going to like it."

**What do you think? I love everyone's reviews!!! I would love it if you could review some more too! Thanks guys. Chapter Three will be coming soon!**


	3. Chapter 3

**Disclaimer: I do not own Percy Jackson or any other related characters. **

**Thank you for your reviews! I love them all and they lake me love writing for you so much more. I hope you enjoy the third chapter!**

"Well let me just start off by saying that I wasn't in San Francisco at all this year," Annabeth began. She raised her head from my shirt, which was now splattered with the few tears that happened to make it through.

"What are you talking about?" I asked, trying not to sound too upset or startled by this revelation. She turned her face away from me again. "You told me you were at your dad's house every time I talked to you."

"I'm really sorry, Percy," Annabeth said with a consoling look in her eyes. My mind just whirled. Essentially, Annabeth had been lying to me this entire time. How could she? Annabeth hesitated and quickly said, "Maybe we shouldn't talk about this."

"No, no," I interjected, shaking my head, refusing to meet her eye. "I promise I'll shut up." Annabeth looked like she was going to add more on the subject, but when she saw my face she just continued on.

"As I was saying," she went on uncomfortably, looking at our hands which were still intertwined awkwardly as I had stiffened since this revelation. "I wasn't anywhere specific really. I was traveling all over the place looking for…" She trailed off looking anywhere but at me. I wasn't about to help her out here. I already knew the answer, but if she really had lied to me all this time, I wanted to hear it come from her mouth.

After about a minute of silence, she finally said," I went looking for Luke." Even though I already knew that was coming, I flinched hearing the confession anyways. "I know you're mad about it but I had to try and do something. I couldn't just forget and leave him to Kronos. I mean, who knows what he could end up doing to him." Her face had an odd desperate look to it. "Imagine it was you, Percy, who had gone over and joined the wrong side. Wouldn't you want me to do something to try and save you? You wouldn't really want me to just give up and pretend that everything that ever happened between us never existed. I know that if I went wrong, I would want you to try and do everything in your power to save me." I didn't care for hearing explanations from her at the moment I only kept listening because I wanted to know who or what hurt her arm. As I went to pull away, she tightened her grip on my hand.

"Could you just continue with what happened," I said, perhaps a little too harshly. Seeing her face fall was just as hard for me as it was for her. I didn't want to upset her, but as long as I felt bad, she should too. Especially since she was why I was hurting. How could she still like this guy after all he'd done?

"Well I traveled to Camp first and told Chiron that I was having some family problems," she began, but then I cut her off.

"You actually lied to Chiron," I said, anger pulsing in my blood. I could feel the heat rising to my face. "He's practically your own father and he would never lie to you. How could you possibly do that?" How could she have done this? Just a minute ago, she had me in the palm of her hand. I felt sympathy for her. And now she had gone behind my back, lied to Chiron, endangered her and me, and lied about where she had been. And all this time I had thought her safe at home.

Annabeth hesitated for a long time before she looked at me and grimaced. "Then I told him I called you and I was going to stay with you for a bit and he agreed."

"You dragged me into it-," I began to say angrily.

"I stocked up on everything I needed and headed to the Oracle," she continued, acting like I hadn't spoken. "I didn't think she would respond but I had to try." She cleared her throat, her confidence growing. "I asked her where I could find Luke. At first, there was no response, but then I heard this chanting around the room. It seemed like the entire room was pulsing with the sound. What it was repeating was '_Gulf, Gulf, and Gulf' _or at least that's what it sounded like to me.

"So the next morning I left at dawn in a cab that was thought to be heading to New York, when really it was going to the Gulf of Mexico. I rode into Louisiana and went to an old hide-out that me and Luke and Thalia once stayed in when we were traveling around the Southern states. Sure enough, there was _The Princess Andromeda_ a little way into the sea." She stopped for a second to catch her breath. She'd been almost talking in one breath the entire time. It seemed like she wanted to just get it out and over with." I didn't know what to do so I swam". This caused a little jerk of surprise from me because Annabeth hates swimming and that was my territory. I didn't even think that my dad would let a daughter of Athena cross unless I was there to approve it. Maybe he knew that if he killed Annabeth, we'd be having some serious family issues.

"Well let's just say that I reached the boat and climbed up the side ladder. No one even really noticed me until I reached the front deck. It was dark out but there was still activity on the boat. The front deck seemed oddly quiet for some reason though." She shivered at the thought. The part of me that was still sorry for her wanted to reach out, but my mind said no. The story that was causing her this was because Luke still came first in her life. However, as if contradicting my thought she tightened her grip on my arm. "I was so scared Percy. How I wished you had been there with me…

"There was one dark figure on the deck," she went on to say. "I knew right away it was Luke. I could hear him muttering to himself, something about an Abyss. I've never heard of it before and knowing how much I've read it was odd not to know about it Anyways, I walked up to Luke and touched him lightly on the shoulder. He turned and he said my name. I said that no one knew I was here and I was unarmed. I expected him to give me a hug or some look of welcome. But instead, he glanced warily around and then grabbed my wrist. He pulled me along to a deserted room. The look on his face was weird. It was almost like a disgust/worry/care expression. They were three battling emotions that were complete opposites of each other. I didn't really know what to think. I mean, this was the boy that I had trusted and cared for my entire life. We had fought Cyclops together, gone through losing friends together, training together and really just being kids and growing up together. He was all my life had time for since the time I lost Thalia to the time I met you. It was the expression on his face that suddenly jarred me to remember all the times we've spent together, but also that he had hurt me." The tears started to form in her eyes but she held them back." For the first time, I truly remembered how much pain, not only physically but also mentally, I felt every time he got close me lately. I asked him why he had decided to do all of this, hoping to persuade him to come back and he went on his little 'join me' speech again. I didn't have any choice but to tell him…no. He wasn't very pleased. And when he asked why, I told him that I could never trust him again after him betrayal our family. I don't know where it came from but I was disgusted by him all of a sudden." This got a reaction out if me.

"You did what?" I asked surprised.

"Please, just let me finish," she said quietly. Then she said," I don't know what happened very clearly then. But all I knew is that he said 'Jackson has you brainwashed doesn't he' and I got really mad. I punched him in the face and grabbed some lumber on the floor and threw it at him." I found my hand tightening against hers unconsciously.

"Of course, like I already said, I didn't have a weapon and Luke didn't take kindly to being punched by me. He took his sword and started fighting me, in self-defense. There was no way I could fight back. Sword beat sticks. I had forgotten my dagger in case I was caught. I wanted to prove I wasn't there trying to harm anyone. Luke just lost his temper I guess. And he gave me this to remind me what happens when you reject him." I looked at her arm again with the horrible scar marring her elbow down to her palm. Her face was blank, trying not to remember. I reached out for her hand and she grasped mine tightly. I must have looked mortified because Annabeth said, "It's no big deal, Percy, really. It was only a few slashes and I fought back with some of the cargo in the room. It wasn't too bad. I started the fight. I deserved it."

"No you didn't. My gods, you didn't deserve this cut," I said to her, forgetting temporarily my extreme anger with her.

"It isn't very deep," she said quietly, pulling up her sleeve and letting go of my hand. "It was a warning slash. I have gotten worse injuries in my life, you know that Percy."

"But, still…" I said, sickly mesmerized by the gash. "Are you alright?"

She smiled as I gently touched her arm. "I was hoping you would ask that. How could you still care about me after what I did?"

"You're still my best friend, Annabeth," I said, looking at her. "Even if you did have me ready to take your head off. I think this supersedes my anger for now."

"Thanks," she said softly, looking back at me.

"It's what friends are for," I said.


	4. Chapter 4

**Disclaimer: Sorry it's been taking so long to write! We were busy and out of town from Mothers Day but I hope you like it! Thanks for your reviews. I love them!!!!**

Annabeth didn't want to talk after that very much so I walked her to her cabin and handed her over to a greatly confused Malcolm. Instead of heading back to my cabin, I headed to the seashore to think. She had left me with a lot to think about. Including our own friendship. What had been up with my feelings? They had gone from anger to worry to some throbbing in my heart to concern to more anger to jealousy to I don't even know anymore.

Feeling the sand between my toes was amazing. I always felt so…so…right around water. It was a place where I really felt accepted and that nothing would hurt me. Instead of sitting in the sand like normal people would, I sat in the water, letting it drift in and out over my legs, soothing me.

When Annabeth hurt, so did I. I couldn't believe that Luke would actually do that. I mean, he always seemed to have a soft spot for her too. Part of me was proud of her for punching him, the other part worried about what she had gotten herself into. I smiled in the darkness. That was my Annabeth. Independent, strong-willed, determined, and stubborn. Luke didn't stand a chance against that girl. I still couldn't understand why Luke would've have really fought an unmatched battle. He wasn't like that. She still hadn't told me how she cleaned and healed the wounds. I didn't really think she would have told Chiron, especially when she had lied to him about her whereabouts.

Another thing that she had passed like it was unimportant: whatever Luke said about an Abyss. I wasn't exactly sure what an Abyss was, I mean I knew that it was a huge like pit or something but not how he was talking about it. Was it another Greek legend that I had just forgotten? I doubted it.

I sighed and blew my constantly growing hair out of my face. There were so many mysteries that wouldn't be solved. I guess the best thing I could do was wait and see.

*****

I was groggy when I woke the next morning. Sleep didn't really agree with me last night. I dreamed (the normal kind) about Annabeth and Luke, so naturally I had some trouble getting comfortable. Something about Luke made me even angrier now.

The sun was streaming in from the window that was facing the ocean. I sleepily pushed myself out of bed. Slowly, I changed into clothes that were generally presentable and walked out to my porch.

All around kids were rushing around, getting armour polished and swords cleaned. But, despite all of the activity, there wasn't a noise being made. I motioned for Silena Beauregard, who was hurrying by with about five swords, over to me.

"What's going on exactly?" I whispered as she leaned in to hear me.

"Chiron discovered a new threat that the Titan army will try to use against us," she said so quietly I had to lip read to fully hear her. "He wants us to prepare camp in case they've already found it. I think he's going to send out a quest." She bit her lip with a worried face slightly marring her beautiful features. "So I might as well say good-bye to you now Percy since you and Annabeth are the most experienced questers. Give Annabeth my luck," Then she was off, going to ready more weapons. Huh, that was interesting. I stepped off my porch and jogged to the Athena cabin to see if Annabeth was up yet.

Malcolm answered the door and when he saw it was me, the look of hostility that grew on his face made me flinch.

"Hey Malcolm," I said uneasily," Is Annabeth up yet?"

"Why do you care?" he asked glaring.

"Uh, because she's my friend."

"Well it didn't seem like it last night."

"Malcolm that wasn't my fault," I explained, understanding where the unfriendliness was coming from. "We were talking about Luke." I thought I saw a flitting of understanding cross his face, but then his expression turned to suspicion.

"How do I know you're not lying?" he asked with a frown.

"Ask her yourself," I suggested, motioning to the room beyond the door. He shut the door in my face, only for it to open a minute later when Annabeth came barreling out towards me. I smirked at Malcolm as Annabeth grabbed my hand and pulled me towards the dining pavilion.

"We've got to hurry," she said, not wanting to meet my eye. "Chiron's going to start any minute."

"Hold on," I said and pulled her to a stop beside me. The other demigods rushing by whirled around us, leaving is in an unmoving island. Those who knew us watched with little secretive smiles as I pulled her aside, as if they knew something while the newer children of the gods just looked interested. They had already heard about a quest and the legendary daughter of Athena and son of Poseidon that had the best chance of going on it. "Are you okay?"

"Yeah, yeah, I'm fine," she said hurriedly looking at the pavilion. Than noticing my concerned face she smiled lightly and gently said," I'm really okay. We can talk about it later, if you really want. Now come on." With that she dragged me, literally, to the dining area.

*****

"Camper's, I have some grave news," Chiron's voice boomed around me, filling the pavilion with its strength. "Our spies have recently found that there's a place where, anyone really, can go and it will provide them with source of energy and strength. It's kind of like a Golden Fleece that takes awhile for its effects to wear off. It could be a valuable source to whoever holds it. Right now, it is said that that the Titan's army is trying to find it and already have a good head start." The air seemed as if everyone was holding their breath." So naturally, we're going to try and find it also." He concluded.

"Chiron," Clarisses's voice cut through," What is this place called?" I hadn't even noticed that she had returned to camp yet.

"It is called The Abyss," Chiron said gravely, looking at Annabeth as if he knew she had heard the name before.

As Annabeth shot me a look I didn't want to see, there was a sinking feeling in the pit of my stomach. This meant our job was not done yet. The Titans would kill to have that under their control, literally. They were going to send their best to capture it. That could only mean Luke was going after it and we were going to have to fight him for it. Again.


	5. Chapter 5

Muttering sprung up around the tables as Chiron's words swept over the camp. A sudden realization began to dawn that this quest was it. A quest that would save this camp or destroy it. A quest that may be the last. In all the years that demigods had ventured away from Camp Halfblood in search of their destinies, none even thought they would see this day. The day when what could possibly be the last quest ever given was handed down to three demigods.

"I think my choice of hero for this quest is already clear," Chiron continued. "New campers, of course, deserve a chance, but this quest is more important than any other quest before it." He surveyed us slowly, taking in each camper with his deep eyes. In them, held a worlds experience of pain and sorrow, greed and despair, devastation and sin.

Speaking softly, he continued, "Its more important than any stolen lightning bolt. More important than any Golden Fleece. This quest is even more important than navigating an impossible labyrinth. This quest will decide the fate of Olympus and everyone who serves the Gods." I felt sickened as every memory of those quests flashed before my eyes. It had all been leading up to this.

"I think it would be appropriate to then ask if Perseus Jackson would like to please lead this quest," Chiron said, looking at me.

As if one entity, all the campers slowly turned their eyes in my direction. I gulped. It was like an invisible spotlight had appeared above me. I knew I had to take this quest. It was my responsibility as the son of the prophecy. And yet for a split second, I contemplated saying no. Leaving the weight of this quest to some other demigod. And that's when I saw her. Annabeth's eyes stared intently at me, piercing through the sea of campers, their gray color flashing in the light of the fire. Just for a moment, she smiled and nodded and that was enough for me. If she was in, then I was too.

"I'll do it," I announced standing up.

"Thank you, Percy," Chiron said, his simple words laced with deep thought, thinking of what he was truly asking me to do. He turned to back to the rest of the camp. "Would all of the campers except Mr. Jackson and Ms. Chase return to their cabins immediately?"

The campers filed out all staring at me with a reverent attitude. Once again, I got the feeling that everyone was taking silent bets on if they would ever see me again. No one even questioned why Annabeth stayed behind with me. I guess after all these years at camp; we were just kind of a packaged deal. That thought made me smile for some reason. We were a packaged deal. You don't get one without the other.

"Go get 'em punk," Clarisse whispered as she punched my shoulder. I just smiled half-heartedly. It seemed like so long ago that I soaked her in toilet water. I wouldn't necessarily call her my friend, but just being a fellow camper was enough for me. Some other campers whispered their gratitude as they passed, but I could only see the sympathy in their eyes.

"Thank you, Percy," Silence said, coming up to me with Beckendorf behind her. The smile that graced her face was both beautiful and sad. "If anyone could do this, it would be you."Beckendorf just slapped my shoulder with his hand and looked at me deeply. We didn't need to say anything. Words were no longer necessary between us. And slowly, he put his arm around his girlfriend's waist and walked off towards their cabins, leaving me alone.

Well not quite alone. I sensed Annabeth come up from behind me. It wasn't like I saw her but after being through 200 different life and death situations with Annabeth, I could get a sense of when it was her next to me. Without turning my face away from the horizon where the sun was starting to peep above the hill, I asked, "Do you want to do this?"

"If you're going, so am I," she replied softly. "How could I let you steal all the glory?" I managed a small grin. "Plus, I need to see Luke one more time. Just to show him…just to show that I don't need him anymore. That I can win this fight."

"I know you'll win," I said, turning so I faced her. "I know you will."

"Come on," she said, looking like any ordinary camper on any ordinary day with her blonde hair hidden under her camp hat. Except it was anything but an ordinary day. "We have to make it the Big House sooner or later. I'll race you." With that, we ran to the door of the big house to meet our fate. Just like old times.

At the Big House

"We need to send you immediately," Chiron told us with a grim face as we whipped through the front door, breathing heavily. Annabeth had won. As usual. "There's not even time for you to go to the Oracle. Argus is already waiting in his car."

I stared with a determined face at Chiron. No one realized it was this bad. I hadn't even had the chance to grab anything I owned. Thankfully, Riptide was impossible to lose. Suddenly I realized I didn't get to even say goodbye to camp. No last looks at the Strawberry Field and cabins for me.

"I hope that it's okay with you Percy that I assumed that Annabeth would be going with you," Chiron continued on. "I thought it would be appropriate that you would do your…ahem…this quest together." I felt as if he meant to insert "last" instead of "this" but changed his mind as the sentence came out. Did everyone truly think I had no chance of surviving?

"She would be coming whether she liked it or not," I answered, somewhat playfully but with serious tone in my voice. I don't think I could have watched Annabeth shrink into the distance as I drove away on this quest. I needed her, as much as I hated to admit it.

"But Chiron," Annabeth interjected after a playful jab at my arm. "We're still missing one quest member."

Chiron smiled softly, giving us a knowledgeable look. "Grover will join you on your way to California. I hope you don't mind that I took the liberty of adding him to your quest."

"The original three members to save Zeus' lightning bolt," Annabeth said softly, saying what I was already thinking. I smiled, thinking of my first quest. Thinking of how this could be my last…

"Well, I think that just about covers it," Chiron concluded slowly, as if suddenly not wanting us to go. Looking at us with a smile he said, "I am so proud of you both. Do Camp Halfblood proud."

Stepping forward, I hugged the centaur around the middle and squeezed tightly. "Thank you, Mr. Brunner," I whispered to my old teacher. Surprised at his old name, Chiron smiled. "No, thank you, Percy."

Annabeth stepped forward and hugged him too, pulling away with suddenly watery eyes. "Good luck, young demigods. May the power of Olympus be with you." And with that we opened the door and stepped out of the Big House, leaving Chiron, Camp Halfblood and our childhood behind. This was it.

Within the next ten minutes, we were already away from Half-Blood Hill, speeding towards Long Island, where we would find a way to get to Cali. Annabeth had already fallen asleep with her head on the window, her hand splayed out on the car set between us. Not knowing why, but wanting too, I reached over and gently slipped my hand into hers. Something about the feel of it felt comforting and familiar as we whisked into the unknown.

I thought about my first quest, which though I was with the same people, everything had changed between us. Back then, Luke had just waved us off, still my friend, Annabeth almost fainting beside me because he had given her a hug. Grover was one of the only people who talked to me and Annabeth couldn't stand my presence. She even hated me in fact. I don't exactly know what we were now, but whatever it was, we weren't enemies.

The car hit a bump in the road and Annabeth woke up for a second, groggily wondering where we were. I told her to go back to sleep and she laid her head on my shoulder gently and almost, dare I say it, naturally. I looked down at her with a smile and thought; this might be the last time that we have a moment together where we weren't risking our lives. It really is the calm before the storm.

Oh, to think back to when I was young and innocent. I shifted my head against Annabeth's, slightly unnerved my Argus' eyes watching us. How did we come so far? How could we all change so much? Luke had betrayed us all, giving his soul to the dark side, even hurting his own little "sister". The one girl I actually cared about in the world. But just because she is my friend, mind you, that's the only reason. And he would not get away with that again. Not in this life or the ,next.


	6. Chapter 6

Disclaimer: I do not own Percy Jackson or any other related characters

_Sorry for the delays. Busy, Busy, Busy. I appreciate all of your reviews except some person who told me I was out of my mind. I take this seriously actually. For those of you who said the injury by Luke that Annabeth received wasn't that bad, it was the emotional hurt that was bad._

Well Argus dropped us off about 3 hours later by a little river somewhere in New Jersey. I think. There had been a change of plans. Trouble was brewing back at camp and Argus needed to get back there to help, so he was leaving me and Annabeth to find our way to Grover and California on our own.

I shook Annabeth awake who, quickly realizing her position jumped wide awake and promptly hit her head on the ceiling of the car. We'd been on many quests before and every time I still got the same sick feeling in my stomach of waving to Argus driving away and wondering if this might be the last time I would ever see him.

Annabeth decided that we probably shouldn't go anywhere for tonight since it was already late afternoon and that instead we should make camp by the river. I couldn't do much more than agree so we headed to a big oak tree near the river and made a fire. Annabeth went off to collect wood and I had to make the pit.

I had scraped all of the dirt away with a weirdly shaped rock, leaving a hole in the ground. As I added the rocks around the edges so the fire wouldn't escape, my mind drifted to Hoover Dam. I had first met Rachel there, I remembered. On that quest for Annabeth, I had bumped into her trying to escape from evil skeleton things. It seemed so long ago when in reality it hadn't been too long at all. I smiled thinking about it.

I added that last rock to the fire and seeing Annabeth wasn't back yet, decided to take a quick swim. Racing over to the river, I cannonballed into the water making a huge splash. I swam around for awhile; enjoying myself one last time before this quest really got started. The sun was setting by the time I took my head out of the water to see Annabeth standing there, hands on her hips, not looking happy at all.

"Hey Annabeth," I said nervously, testing her mood. Her mouth quirked into a smile that it was trying to resist and I knew I was off the hook. I pulled myself up into the river bank, just leaving my feet dangling in the water. The rest off me was still completely dry. Annabeth came and sat next to me.

"Hey," she responded. "So…why exactly are you swimming in the river on the first night of a quest?" I shrugged my shoulders.

"I need a break before I begin _another_ quest that will probably end around my 16th birthday. This might be the end of the world and I wanted to take the time to swim for fun one last time, I guess," I said, trying to make the heavy subject sound casual.

Annabeth sighed beside me and shifted around. "I often wonder what its like to be in your shoes. You have the fate of the world on your shoulders constantly but you almost never show that it bothers you. It takes such strength to do that."

I looked up at her steely gray eyes that were searching my face fruitlessly, trying to understand when she knew that she couldn't. "I'm not as strong as you think I am," I said quietly.

"Sure you are," she said. "Look at everything you've done."

"That's the problem," I said, anger rising in the pit of my stomach. "Look at what's happened. I was almost to weak to make it out of Calypso's garden, I couldn't contain my own power at Mt. St. Helens, Kronos froze me immediately when he rose, and I couldn't even stab him with my sword when I saw Luke's body in the coffin. You call that strong?" I snorted with disgust at myself.

"You didn't stab Kronos because his body was in Luke's form?" Annabeth asked astounded, looking at me intensely.

"I know I'm weak for it but I was in such shock and confusion," I said miserably. "The weight of Olympus is so big. Sometimes I wish I had never been a half blood or maybe it would have been better off dying before I even knew about the prophecy. But then I would have never found my father, or met Grover, or had these adventures, and most of all, I would have never met you. But I'm really not brave at all. I'm terrified of what's going to happen. But I can't ever show it and there's no choice in this business. I'm nothing without the prophecy. "

She flung her arms around me in an awkward hug, but kind of sweet at the same time. When she let go she didn't look embarrassed one bit. She looked me in the eye and said," Percy, last year when I was saying that you were the bravest friend I'd ever had, I wasn't lying."

"I bet Luke was braver," I muttered under my breath.

"Give it up with the whole Luke thing Percy," Annabeth sighed.

"Whatever," I said.

"Percy."

"What?"

"Look at me." I looked up at her and her eyes were kind. Our faces weren't that far apart. Like two inches at the most. "You are the greatest, bestest friend that I have ever had. You've stood by me this entire time and never once wavered. That is why you're braver than Luke. I know that you will always have my back and that you really would hold up the weight of the world for me. It's almost like my life doesn't exist without you now." She smiled slightly. "If you died today, I would probably hole up in my cabin at camp and forget the world. Forget Kronos. That's the power you hold over me that Luke never did. I mean if Luke had said fight I would've and I probably would've have followed him anywhere too. But with you, it different. You give me a reason to fight. I look at you during a battle and I get renewed with energy. You make me want to, without telling me to.

"Then just making it even worse, you don't use your power Percy. You have the power to make me want to jump off a building because you could make me see the reason behind doing it. But you never do. You're never trying to live up to your father or be somebody else. You don't have too and the person that is always staring me in the face isn't trying to be Poseidon or a great hero. You're just Percy and I'm just Annabeth. I can be the girl I always wished I was when I'm with you. That's why you are the bravest and greatest friend I've ever known."

I sat a little stunned at this proclamation. Who knew I had this power over her? I mean, it's not like I mind or anything. "But I do try and live up to my fathers reputation," I whispered.

"Well everyone does to some degree. The difference is, you don't let it consume you and let it take over who you really are. Plus, you don't show it by turning to the dark side and starting a Titan war," she added. I had to smile at that

"Thank you," I said and wrapped my arms around her tightly.

"No problem Seaweed Brain," she said once I let go of her. "So what now?"

"This," I said. And with that I scooped her up like a damsel in distress and jumped in the river, for maybe the last time.


	7. Chapter 7

_Sorry bout not responding for awhile. I had some priorities to take care of. My family came first. Thanks for not giving up on me yet and helping me get back on track._

You know how sometimes, you suddenly feel like everything's going to be fine. That's how me and Annabeth felt seeing Grover again. He had grown even taller (surprising I know) and he seemed older too.

We picked him up in Missouri of all places on the way to Cali. The usual followed hugs, laughter, reminiscing, and a taxi ride that cost more than my lifetime's allowance. I wasn't really in the mood for a quest again even though I really needed to be. I just wanted to be normal, for the god's sake. I was sixteen and had been through so many life threatening experiences it made me sick thinking of them.

Well we decided to stop in Utah on our way there. There was this cute little restaurant that seemed to just scream safety so I said we should eat there. Immediately, Annabeth disagreed (of course), saying that it was probably exactly where monsters looked for food. All me and Grover had to do is hear the grumbling in our bellies to override her concerns.

When we got inside, this gorgeous waitress sat us down at a table and smiled at me, smiled at me. Grover just sat there going gaga and drooling out of his mouth while I (coolly) asked for drinks. She nodded and smiled again and went off to get us drinks which Grover had made sure were in cans. Annabeth was scowling and for some reason that made me happier. As we looked at our menu's, Grover realized there were no enchiladas and immediately was with the restaurant. None of us noticed that the customers were leaving and we were the only one's still there.

The waitress came back with our drinks and we ordered our meals and she brought those out too. The food was delicious and me and Grover ate ours up like there was no tomorrow (which in our world might actually be a possibility). But Annabeth just sat there and looked at hers like it was a pile of dirt.

"Come on Annabeth," I said with my mouth full, "Eat, its good." She made a face at me.

"It doesn't taste right," she complained as the waitress came back.

"Everything tasting good here?" she asked me. Annabeth was about to respond when I kicked her in the shin and smilingly answered, "Everything is delicious."

"Good," she said. "Just wave me over if anything's wrong." I nodded and sighed. Then I rounded on Annabeth.

"What were you thinking trying to insult their restaurant?" I said in a dangerous tone under my breath.

"Well I'm sorry I'm telling the truth instead of sucking up to Miss Gorgeous over there," Annabeth replied scathingly.

"You're just jealous that someone likes me," I said triumphantly. Annabeth gasped and reddened.

"How could someone possibly like you?" she retorted. "That isn't true."

That had hurt my pride a little. "Why don't you eat the food then?" I said.

"Fine I will," she said and started shoveling food into her mouth. "See," she said with her mouth full. I scowled. We sat there in awkward silence.

After a bit Annabeth asked to be excused from the table. I asked why as I got up to let her out of the booth.

"I feel kind of funny after eating that," she said.

"Oh come on Annabeth," I said exasperated. "Give it up, it's not like your food is poisoned." Then she fainted. "Haha Annabeth, very funny," I said and turned back to my food.

"Uh Percy," Grover said. "Because I'm an animal, I have animal instincts, and I sense enough to tell you that Annabeth isn't kidding." I glanced at him in alarm.

"Oh my gods," I said jumping up. "Help someone," I yelled as a felt for Annabeth's slowly dying pulse. I pulled her head into my lap and pinched her cheek, hoping for a response. Nothing. "Help," I yelled again my voice breaking. "Please." No one was in the room. "Help," I yelled louder. Grover was yelling with me now.

Our waitress appeared around the corner. "Something's happened," I said dumbly.

"This is what you get for trying to search out The Abyss," she said in a rasping voice. "Run away from here Percy Jackson and never come back. I don't want to hurt you, but I will if you don't scurry back to Camp Half-Blood immediately." I sat there looking dumb until Grover pulled me up and thrust Annabeth into my arms.

"Run," he said. I did run, fast too after I saw the fire leap up in our waitresses eyes. I couldn't believe she was a monster. When we got to the street, our cab was gone so we just kept running. When we found a park, we hid behind some trees while we caught our breath.

"Percy, Annabeth isn't going to make it much longer," he said, tears starting to trickle down his face. I sat there in despair for a few minutes before it suddenly clicked. I got down on my knees…and prayed to the only goddess who I knew would help me, Aphrodite.


	8. Chapter 8

_Thanks to all who reviewed. It was you guys who keep pushing me to add more. I couldn't do it without you guys!!!_

Some of you may be thinking right now why I prayed to Aphrodite. Well, I'll just say that my mind went through a lot of thinking in a short amount of time. First off, who helped Paris when he was about to die fighting Menelaus, Aphrodite did. She did it because she knew he had a special relationship that he and Helen shared. The same relationship she kept thinking me and Annabeth had going on. Who came to me last time Annabeth was in trouble trying to help? Aphrodite. Which god seemed to have a real liking towards both me and Annabeth (need I say it one more time)? Aphrodite. That's how when Annabeth seemed to be dying right next to me, she was the one god that I knew would help me.

"Oh please Aphrodite if you can hear me now come save Annabeth from whatever poison she has in her, please, please, please," I kept muttering under my breath as Grover started laying leaves to support her head. I turned back to Annabeth in despair. Combing her hair back from her head, I watched her skin grow paler and paler as if the life was getting sucked out of her. All I could do was hold her hand and wait…and pray…and dare to hope that somewhere someone had heard my prayer.

Then suddenly the most beautiful women in the world came out of the bushes swinging her hips in a provocative way. Behind her came an uncertain looking women garbed in leaved and vines. Aphrodite looked at Annabeth and then at me and smiled mischievously.

"Does seeing her like this hurt you, Percy?" Aphrodite asked, making me think of the way the many psychiatrists I was once recommended to acted; prying into my personal thoughts and feelings like they actually cared.

"Yes," I said shortly. She glanced at me and kept looking at me as if to say, 'Anything else'? "Very much," I added through gritted teeth.

"Hmmm," Aphrodite said walking over to me and pacing. "Why do you think that would be? And tell the truth, Percy dear. Her life is in your hands."

I gulped. "Well because she matters very much to me," I said in a small voice.

"Any other reason," she asked looking at me intently. I shook my head and then had an idea. I knew what she wanted me to say and I was going to twist that in my favor.

"I can't even begin to think what you will do without Annabeth here anymore," I sighed. She raised an eyebrow. "Well," I began again, speaking quickly, "I know you always wanted me and Annabeth to formulate a relationship that was more than friendship. It's so sad that we'll never get the chance since she's going to live such a short life." I pretended to tear up which was actually quite easy and suddenly I felt the overwhelming emotion to burst into tears. I didn't want to lose one of my best friends and I was playing a risky game.

Aphrodite looked at me and then at Annabeth and then at me again. I saw her take in my tearstained face and said, "This has made you upset right?" I nodded fiercely. She nodded, as if proud of herself. "I guess you have some more potential in you," she said motioning the women behind her closed to Annabeth. "Work your magic, Demeter," she said carelessly. Aphrodite moved in front of Demeter and Annabeth so I couldn't see what was going on.

"Demi owes me a favor from a few hundred years ago," Aphrodite said conversationally to me. "When she found this rare flower that cures all poisons, maybe about fifty years ago, I knew that would be how she repaid me someday."

"All done," said the goddess who must be Demeter, standing up. "You know I don't like showing favors Aphrodite so lets get out of here quickly."

"Fine Demi," Aphrodite said exasperated. "Let's roll. Toodles for now." With that, the goddesses were gone and Annabeth suddenly stirred on the ground. Grover and I leapt towards her. Grover backed off a little enough for me to pull her to her feet and hug her to me so close she started coughing. When I finally got done hugging her, I looked at her and said," I'm so sorry I didn't trust you in there."

She smiled weakly. "That's okay. I'm just glad I'm not dead. I had a feeling that food was poisoned. How did I survive?"

Glancing over at Grover quickly, I replied, "I don't know, luck I guess."

"Yeah," she agreed even though I could see she didn't trust what I was saying. "Luck." And just like that we continued on our way to California.


	9. Chapter 9

**Here is some more. I've figured out its not good to have two stories going on at the same time.**

Disclaimer: I do not own these characters!

"Are we there yet?" Grover whined. We had been in a truck I stole for five hours. Technically since I wasn't sixteen yet, if a cop pulled us over we would be on our way to jail. Or we would be if we were just three regular teenagers. Which we weren't. It wouldn't be my first run in with the police.

Annabeth glared daggers at Grover who was lying down across the entire backseat. I rolled my eyes since this was the 278 time he had asked. I saw Annabeth add another tally to a napkin on the dashboard. Make that 279.

"We will get there when we get there," both Annabeth and I said through gritted teeth. We looked at each other. I raised my eyebrows at her letting her know it was her turn to tell Grover to shut up. My conscience felt a little bad because she probably wouldn't feel as bad as I would telling him to be quiet. One good thing: she is way more intimidating. If an angry Annabeth was in my face telling to shut up, I probably would.

"Grover, swear to God if you say that one more time I am kicking out of this truck," Annabeth growled turning around.

"Not while Percy's driving," Grover retorted. Both looked at me to back them up. I just sighed and shook my head. It was dark outside. The clock on the dashboard said 12:38. I tried stifling a yawn.

"Well maybe Percy shouldn't be driving anymore," Annabeth said at Grover though I knew her comment was meant for me. She had insisted this entire car ride that she should be driving. Clearly, she didn't trust me behind the wheel.

"I stole the truck," I said. "I get to drive." Annabeth rolled her eyes while Grover smiled. I yawned again.

"Percy, you're tired," said Annabeth soothingly. "Stop being so persistent and let me drive already."

I shook my head stubbornly. I heard her mutter. "You just had to inherit Poseidon's stubbornness."

Her comment made me cut off my yawn with a smile. "You shouldn't be talking, Wise Girl." She smiled back.

"If you two are done sharing a moment then come someone please tell me if we're there yet," Grover whined.

"Grover!" We both shouted. Annabeth sighed dejectedly and marked another tally.

At 1:46 in the morning, I looked in my rearview mirror to find Grover fast asleep with a tin can hanging halfway out of his mouth. I could hear him muttering restlessly, "Pan….. Kronos….. Percy…… Hamburger." I smiled.

Over to my right, Annabeth had her head leaning against the car window. Her legs were pulled up and I could see her shivering slightly. I reached back and pulled off Grover's extra blanket and threw it on top of her.

"Thanks," she murmured. I yawned, surprised.

"I didn't know you were awake," I said changing radio stations to something that would be more upbeat to keep me awake.

"Well, it would be pretty easy to fall asleep now that Grover's finally quiet," she said opening her eyes and looking at me. She smiled. "Look at us," she said.

I raised my eyebrow. "What do you mean?" She looked at me in amazement.

"We've been through so much, Percy," Annabeth said. "About three or four years ago, this scrawny boy showed up at camp. Black hair, blue-ish sea green eyes. While you were out of it, I got assigned to watch you. Staring at you then, I never would've guessed that about four years later, here we would be."

"Driving in a car?" I asked jokingly. "It's not really that special." Annabeth rolled her eyes.

"No Seaweed Brain," she started. "What I mean is who would've thought that four years later we would've found the Golden Fleece, made it through the Sea of Monster's, in and out of Hades, rescued the God's lightening bolts, woken up Thalia, held the world up, and mastered the Labyrinth."

"When you put it that way it seems a lot more heroic," I said knowingly. "Do I take this exit?" Annabeth nodded, still looking sleepy.

Annabeth said looking at me as I kept my eyes on the road. "Sure it was scary and yeah, we almost died as we fought off Cyclops' and got past Circe but it was worth it, right?"

"Of course," I said glancing at her with a smile. "Without that, I wouldn't have my best friend." She grinned. We sat there in silence for a little bit. About ten minutes had passed until Annabeth broke the silence.

"What if you die, Percy?" Annabeth asked me quietly. "Have you thought about that at all?" I chuckled cynically.

"Of course I have," I said staring at the dark highway in front of me. "I can't go an hour without it crossing my mind repeatedly."

"It must be hard," she said quietly. She reached a hand over and took the hand I wasn't driving with in her own. My heart sped up a little more and my breathing became a little shallower. I don't know why, but it did.

I laughed again, still not actually finding anything funny. I felt her hand tighten its hold on mine. "Oh it is," I replied. I felt her intertwined her fingers in mine and turn to face the windshield like there was nothing awkward about it. "It'd be easier if I didn't know anyone. It'd be easier to die that way. But I know that my mom will feel that pain and that if I don't win everyone I know and love is going to die."

"That's not true-," Annabeth started but I cut her off. Now I was on a rant.

"And even worse I can't get a rest from it when I sleep because I have nightmares about it. But at least its better than having to stay awake. Its like I can't avoid it," I finished. "It's always there, waiting to ruin the perfect moment."

"Percy this is why you need to sleep," Annabeth told me earnestly. "There's a gas station about a quarter of a mile up ahead after the next exit. It's my turn to drive."

"No-," I began to protest but this time she cut me off.

"You need rest," Annabeth said. "Would it make you feel better if I promised not to kick Grover out of the car?" I smiled and she smiled back. I nodded in condensation. She withdrew her hand so I could put both hands on the wheel. Immediately, I missed their warmth.

That was weird. I did not miss her hand on mine. I was just cold. That's it, just cold. I shook my head. No sleep was getting to me. Yikes.

I pulled into the rest area and Annabeth and I opened our car doors to make the switch. As we met in front to the car, she motioned me to a stop. She took both of my hands in hers and looked at me.

"Percy you can do this," she told me. "You are the only person I would ever trust to fight Kronos. You are brave, smart, funny, a good sword fighter, and a ton of other things. You are the opposite of Kronos because you have a true heart and that is what will help you win."

"But what if I don't," I said staring straight into her eyes. She put her hand on my cheek and deliberately, gently planted a kiss on my forehead.

"You will," she said slightly blushing but with a smile. She turned to keep walking but I grabbed her hand and pulled her back. She looked confused.

"Thanks," I said. She laughed.

"I'm just driving Percy," she said jokingly. "If you wanted to sleep that bad you should have told me earlier."

"No not that," I said flustered. "Well yes that," I said. Annabeth looked amused. "And everything else. You've always been there for me even when I wasn't there for myself. You tricked Circe, and took the world on your shoulders for Artemis. You've saved my butt countless times and I just want you to know how grateful I am," I finished lamely. I noticed my head was getting closer to hers with every sentence. Annabeth smiled.

"But that's because I would never think of doing anything else," she said tilting her head so that our noses didn't bump. We were both aware of how close we were but neither of us wanted to pull back. "I'm not really sure what I would do Percy if you weren't here. That's why I'm going to fight Kronos and his army as hard as I can."

I smiled playfully. "Are you sure you aren't doing it for the chance to escape camp on quests?"

"I would never go on another quest again if it meant ensuring your safety against Kronos," she declared softly.

"Really?" I asked surprised. Her head nodded slowly up and down.

"Yeah," she murmured. We were so close. Our noses were smashed together and at the same time we began to close the space between our lips. They almost touched. I heard a breath of excitement or anticipation or anxiousness from Annabeth. I didn't know what it was. I put my hands on her waist and she pressed her hands against my chest. Our lips were barely touching. We were so close. I could smell her hair which still managed to smell good after not showering for days. Almost, almost-

The headlights of the car blared making both of us jump apart. I heard a horn blare at the same time. "How I turn these things off?" I heard Grover yelling from inside the truck. "Why have we stopped? Are we there yet?" Both Annabeth and I rolled our eyes. Of course. Embarrassed we both rushed to our sides of the truck; Annabeth to the drivers seat and I to the passengers.

"Are we there yet?" Grover asked again. I saw Annabeth mark two more tallies. I sighed.

"Not yet buddy," I said. "Hang in there. It can't be long now."

"Why'd you stop then?" he asked looking curiously at me and Annabeth as if he knew something was up. Annabeth started the truck and began pulling out of the gas station.

"Annabeth is letting me sleep so she's going to drive," I said to him.

"How come she gets to drive?" he whined.

"Because she doesn't have hooves for feet," I replied. "Now go get some sleep. We're all going to need it. Tomorrow will be a big day." I felt sick thinking about how tomorrow might be my last day on Earth if we had the misfortune to meet up with Kronos.

"You'll be okay," Annabeth said reassuringly from the driver's seat. "You are stronger than Kronos, Percy. I know you are." Grover squeezed my shoulder and offered up a tin can in reassurance. I declined. I felt that despite my friend's assurances, this might be one battle I won't make it out of alive.


	10. Chapter 10

Disclaimer: I do not own PJO

**Well you probably all hate me right now. Its been so long. And when I say so long, I mean sooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo long. Sorry about that. Well, this is kind of a replay of last chapter, except from Grover's view and a little new stuff on the end. Not much action this chapter. It's all about Percy and Annabeth and their complicated relationship from the point of Grover, whose known Annabeth forever. I know you may think it's repetitive but this inspired me to return to the story. I just did to some rework on earlier chapter to improve them because this was my first fan-fic and a lot of stuff has developed as new books have been released. Sorry and enjoy!**

Grover's eyes were slits as he sleepily awoke to "Driving in a car?" Percy said. "It's not that special." Slowly yawning, Grover readjusted himself more comfortably just in time to hear Annabeth respond.

"No Seaweed Brain," she started to say in what sounded like her 'Percy Voice'. The 'Percy Voice' is the way Annabeth only talks to Percy. Kind of in a chiding-speaking to a child-fond of you-pretend to be annoyed with you- am trying not to smile way. "What I mean is who would've thought that four years later we would've found the Golden Fleece, made it through the Sea of Monster's, in and out of Hades, rescued the God's lightening bolts, woken up Thalia, held the world up, and mastered the Labyrinth."

Grover stared at the ceiling, not saying a word. When she put it that way it sounded amazing. Like they were adventures someone would write about and preserve. They sure as heck didn't feel that way when he actually had to go through it though. Percy clearly shared the same thoughts.

"When you put it that way it seems a lot more heroic," Percy said knowingly and almost exasperated. There was a pause where Grover almost thought of adding in his agreement only to be cut of by Percy again. "Do I take this exit?"

Annabeth had to have nodded for Grover didn't hear her response. She only continued with saying, "But it was heroic Percy. Sure it was scary and we almost died as we fought off a cyclops and got past Circe but it was worth it, right?" Grover never did ask how Percy managed to get out of Circe's trap. Another thing to add to his list of things that Percy and Annabeth kept to themselves these days. Not that he felt third-wheelish but while he'd been off trying to save the environment, Percy and Annabeth got closer. It was inevitable. Ever since mission one, Percy and Annabeth had something between them that was different than with him and Percy or him and Annabeth. Annabeth had never had that connection with anyone, not even Luke; though maybe she would like to believe that.

"Of course," Percy said cheerfully. Grover saw his head turn to face Annabeth for a split second. "Without that, I wouldn't have my best friend." Grover smiled and settled his hands on his stomach. Sometimes those two were so cute it was annoying they weren't together yet.

Grover could see the stars through the open hatch in the roof of the car. The shone brightly and danced and twinkled through the air, always consistent although Grover knew that the car was probably moving at speeds way over any the law would allow. They seemed to stay in one place as the care sped past. At least that's one thing that won't change, the stars, Grover thought. Those humans can block them out with pollution but they can't destroy them. Even the gods wouldn't dare do that. Grover's silent musings were suddenly interrupted.

"What if you die, Percy?" Annabeth asked quietly, her question creating an instant silence in the car. Grover in took a sharp breath and held it. "Have you thought about that at all?" A low un-like Percy chuckle reached Grover's ears, leaving him wondering if Annabeth had over-stepped her boundaries. If there's anyone Percy would talk about it with, it'd be Annabeth but Grover had never really known I'd they actually had discussed before. No one else on the earth would willingly ask Percy if he might die except Annabeth.

"Of course I have," came Percy's voice, hollow and lifeless. "I can't go an hour without it crossing my mind repeatedly." Grover squeezed his eyes shut, knowing the feeling. Knowing the earth was dying. It was inevitable. The thought bounced along the walls of his head, never truly ebbing. Every quiet moment he got was refilled with a sudden dread and an unquenchable feeling of urgency.

"It must be hard," Annabeth said quietly. Grover turned his head, watching Annabeth put her hand on Percy's as Percy laughed again. Not quite as cruel this time, but still hardened and detached. Grover shivered slightly, thinking of how different that laugh was from the one he would hear from the twelve year old Percy who didn't know of monsters or Gods. How that laugh was more cruel than caring. That laugh was just another example of the destiny all half-bloods had to reach at some point. That laugh was distant and unreachable; aloof and callous; unmoved and heartless. That laugh…

"Oh it is," said Percy, trailing off into the darkened silence, once again becoming exposed and unguarded and his hand tightened and twined around Annabeth's. She'll keep him safe, Grover thought, reassuring himself. "It'd be easier if I didn't know anyone. It'd be easier to die that way. But I know that my mom will feel that pain and that if I don't win everyone I know and love is going to die."

Percy's words were compassionate and Grover felt that anxious feeling return to his stomach again. More than anything, Percy's words were true; and also applied to Grover.

"That's not true-," Annabeth started to say back to Percy but he immediately cut in again.

"And even worse I can't get a rest from it when I sleep because I have nightmares about it," Percy carried on, annoyed. Grover frowned in the backseat. Percy never let on any of these feelings to anyone that he knew off. "But at least its better than having to stay awake. Its like I can't avoid it," Percy paused and continued softly, "It's always there, waiting to ruin the perfect moment." His voice was low and full of emotion. Who knew Percy felt this way past the confident exterior he gave off even if he wasn't aware of it?

"Percy this is why you need to sleep," Annabeth insisted, leaning forward sincerely. "There's a gas station about a quarter of a mile up ahead after the next exit. It's my turn to drive." She was using the 'Percy Voice' again.

"No-," Percy began to object only to get a taste of his own medicine as Annabeth cut him off and interceded.

"You need rest," Annabeth said in a warm, reassuring voice. "Would it make you feel better if I promised not to kick Grover out of the car?" Grover's ears perked up at her last comment. He rolled to face them in time to see Percy smile exhaustedly. Satisfied, Grover sunk down even more comfortably in his seat. Hearing Percy and Annabeth argue was like a lullaby from his childhood. It was consistent, like the stars.

The truck screeched to a halt thanks to Percy's good driving and Grover almost fell off the seat. Annabeth and Percy got out of the truck. Grover sat up and readjusted while he had the chance, still not sure why he hadn't spoken up. Outside the front window, he could see Annabeth's slightly dirty, blonde hair gleaming from the cheap fluorescent lighting. She and Percy were staring at each other with a bright eyes and small smiles. He leaned forward to better hear what they were saying.

The window was slightly open, allowing her voice to drift back to him. "Percy you can do this," she told him. "You are the only person I would ever trust to fight Kronos. You are brave, smart, funny, a good sword fighter, and a ton of other things. You are the opposite of Kronos because you have a true heart and that is what will help you win."

Even though Annabeth wasn't speaking to Grover and she didn't even know he was listening, Grover unconsciously found himself grinning at her words. "But what if I don't," Percy said, ruining the moment. Annabeth didn't seem to mind. She reached up and placed a lightly brushed his forehead with her lips.

"You will," she murmured, with a smile and her face a shade rosier than usual. Grover watched as she slowly went to leave and he began to sink back down in his seat when he saw Percy jerkily pull her back.

The look that crossed her face should have been named the 'Percy Face'. A face that was a kind of exasperated- yet- I –want- to- hear- what- you're- going- to- say face. "Uh, thanks," Percy said, looking a little embarrassed, causing Annabeth to actually laugh. Maybe Percy didn't realize it, but his face glowed a little more at the sound.

"I'm just driving Percy," she said. "If you wanted to sleep that bad you should have told me earlier." Annabeth looked amused, as if she knew exactly what he meant but just wanted him to say it.

"No not that," Percy said agitatedly. "Well yes that," he added lamely. Annabeth looked entertained. "And everything else. You've always been there for me even when I wasn't there for myself. You tricked Circe, and took the world on your shoulders for Artemis. You've saved my butt countless times and I just want you to know how grateful I am," he finished, trailing off once more. Grover almost felt the urge to say, Awww. He noticed Percy's head was getting closer to hers with every sentence.

Maybe this was finally it, Grover thought ecstatic. Finally his friends would realize there was something more there than just friendship. An extreme, I can't live life without the other friendship. An undeniable friendship. A friendship that caused Percy to risk everything the world needed him to do to save Annabeth. He leaned forward and watched eagerly.

"But that's because I would never think of doing anything else," she said lightly, noses so close his head automatically shifted to one side. Grover climbed up where the shotgun seat was. "I'm not really sure what I would do Percy if you weren't here. That's why I'm going to fight Kronos and his army as hard as I can."

"Are you sure you aren't doing it for the chance to escape camp on quests?" Percy asked, playing the same game as Annabeth. He already knew the answer. It was just the matter of hearing it coming out of her mouth. That was the part that made it important.

"I would never go on another quest again if it meant ensuring your safety against Kronos," she declared softly, making Grover raise his eyebrows. For Annabeth to say that meant more than 'I love you' ever would. The fact that she would give up her freedom was something that Grover knew she wouldn't even give up if Luke offered to marry her if she stopped her quests.

"Really?" Percy asked, looking just as confused as Grover was. Annabeth seemed mesmerized, nodding lethargically.

"Yeah," she murmured. Their faces moved closer out of instinct and Grover raised his hands in delight…and instantly fell onto the steering wheel and hitting some levers on the way.

Yelling the first thing that came to his head, Grover said, "How do I turn these things off?" He looked up to see Percy and Annabeth staring at his with confused, you-are-so weird looks on there faces. "Oh, uh, I mean why have we stopped? Are we there yet?"

The last question got an eye roll from both parties. They quickly got into the car, neither looking at the other. "Are we there yet?" Grover asked, breaking the silence.

"Not yet, buddy," Percy said. "Hang in there. It can't be long now."

Annabeth started the truck and soon enough we were on the road again. "Why'd you stop then," Grover prompted, hoping either of them would give something away.

"Annabeth is letting me sleep so she's going to drive," Percy replied shortly.

"How come she gets to drive?" he whined.

"Because she doesn't have hooves for feet," Percy said, his voice laced with exhaustion. "Now go get some sleep. We're all going to need it. Tomorrow will be a big day."

Grover gulped, thinking of the fact that by tomorrow evening, they may be dead.

"You'll be okay," Annabeth said softly in what was another version of the 'Percy Voice'. This version was when you could almost tell she really liked him. Maybe more than either of them realized. "You are stronger than Kronos, Percy. I know you are."

Grover reached up to squeeze Percy's shoulder. It was a small gesture but meant a lot. Spontaneously, Grover offered his last tin can which Percy waved away politely. He looked miserable. A few minutes later when Grover looked back at Percy, he saw that he had fallen asleep, the miserable features etched on his face.

Annabeth looked over worriedly every once and awhile until it became so frequent, Grover was worried they may crash because she couldn't see where they were going.

"You really like him don't you," Grover's whisper cut through the silence. Annabeth's head jerked back towards the road.

"Well, of course," she said in a tone that implied she wanted to add an "obviously" on the end. "He's like my brother. I wouldn't want anything bad to ever happen to him."

"Annabeth, I'm like a brother to you. Luke was like a brother to you," Grover insisted. "Percy… there's something different about him."

"Not true," Annabeth said defensively. "Percy and I have just been through all of the Titan Wars together. It's a bond." She sounded like she was trying to reassure herself.

"We've been through the Titan Wars together too," Grover said.

"You're not human," she said through gritted teeth.

Grover almost felt like pointing out that Annabeth technically wasn't fully human either. "Well do you feel the same way for Beckendorf or Chris Rodriguez?" Grover asked, knowing the answer. Annabeth didn't deign to respond. It was silent for a little as Grover wondered how far he could push her before she killed him.

"Why didn't you become a huntress?" Grover asked, genuinely curious though he had a pretty good idea why.

"It didn't appeal to me," she replied shortly. Her eyebrows were furrowed in concentration at the road.

"A life of adventure, never having to get hurt again like Luke hurt you, never ending quests, a family that would never abandon you," Grover listed. "It seems like a pretty good life for you Annabeth. It had everything you could ever want."

"Not everything," she said lightly, changing lanes.

"Like?" Grover pressed.

"I don't want to talk about it," she snapped causing Percy to mumble a little in his sleep and turn over. Both were silent for a minute until Grover said, "Touchy, touchy."

"Listen, Percy is my best friend," Annabeth said slowly. "There's nothing going on here."

"Then why did Percy do everything he could to save you when you got captured," Grover asked.

"Ask him."

"He's indisposed."

"Oh shut up," she murmured, trying to read the signs in the dark.

"Why do you hate Rachel?" Grover asked, treading into undiscovered territory. Afraid of getting whacked, he laid back down in his seat. But surprisingly, Annabeth only sighed. It was the first time anyone on the trip had decided to mention the red-head controversy.

"I don't…hate her," Annabeth said.

"Yes you do," Grover said vehemently. "And it's incredibly obvious."

"I just think that she's marching in here acting like she knows what its like to live between two worlds when she doesn't. She had no idea what I've been through or what anyone's been through," Annabeth began to say. "This is not some fairy-tale. She doesn't even know what Percy's had to go through. Rachel didn't find the lightning bolt, traverse the Underworld, stand up to the Gods, sail the Sea of Monsters, hold up the sky, save the world, and lose everything and everyone she's ever loved. She has no idea what we all had to go through before she showed up. No idea," she finished bitterly.

"She's not that bad," Grover said quietly. Annabeth snorted and gripped the steering wheel tightly. "If Percy and her weren't such good friends, would you like her?"

"No," she insisted lamely.

"I think you're lying," Grover said. "Annabeth, I've known you since you were this tiny, innocent girl and I've watched you grow up. I know you're lying and I know you care for Percy more than any other person I've ever seen you with. You look at him different, talk with him different, and actually enjoy being around him. You don't accept other people very much but he's different. You love him."

"Doesn't make a difference," Annabeth murmured. Grover thought maybe, just maybe, she was agreeing with him. "Not like he'll ever notice. Or even care. Plus, even if I did like him, not saying I do, I would eventually move on and forget. Things change, people change…"

"I don't think so," Grover said softly, once again watching the stars. "Some things never change."

**Thanks for staying patient with me!! How do you think I've improved over time? If you want to see what been consuming my time and energy and if you happen to like the Sister's Grimm, check out my other story, **_**I Just Have This Strange Feeling**_**. It's almost coming to a close. My first ever finished story on !! Woo hoo!! Well I hope you enjoyed!**


	11. Chapter 11

Disclaimer: I do not own Percy Jackson and the Olympians

We were here. That same line just seemed to repeat throughout my mind as I gazed upon Death Valley. We were actually here.

"Come on, Seaweed Brain," yelled Annabeth. "We can sight-see later. There are more important things to tend to, in case you've forgotten."

"I haven't," I murmured.

"Lets go," Annabeth yelled again, sounding more like a drill sergeant than my friend.

"Alright," I conceded, turning from the barren land. The truck I had stolen seemed oddly out of place in the landscape. We definitely had parked in one of those NO PARKING zones. If I escaped the coming few days with only a parking fine, I would consider my life pretty good.

Just for a moment, my mind stole towards New York and the red head that was awaiting my return after summer ended. Rachel would understand what was going on if I never returned. I just wished that I could at least be able to tell her goodbye in person.

"Percy," Grover interrupted my musings, "Annabeth is about to run over you with that truck if you don't get your butt over there."

"Oh yeah, sorry," I muttered, scuffing the ground with my toe. When Grover and I reached Annabeth, she held that gleam in her eyes that let everyone know she was on to something.

"Spill," I said, looking at the map she was eagerly shaking in my face.

"I think I have it," she said excitedly. There were red lines from her pen all over the map.

"I've heard that before," Grover muttered, causing a smile to break across my face for the first time in a few days. Surprisingly, even Annabeth's mouth twitched a little before she whacked him with the map.

"Seriously though," she continued. "I've strategically mapped out some of the lowest parts of the valley. Before we started, I looked up any strange happenings in the history of Death Valley and I have some pretty good ideas of where the Abyss and the Titans may be at."

"You think they already made it there?" I asked, looking at her sharply. "Our whole mission was to take possession of the Abyss before the Titan's did."

"Do you really think that would be possible?" Annabeth responded, not looking at me in the eye. "We didn't necessarily get here as fast as we should've."

I looked away ashamed at that comment. Stupid monster restaurant. Stupid food. Stupid delay. "So what do we now?"

"We get to their camp and send Chiron all the information we can," she responded grimly. "This may be where our final battle is held, Percy." Now it was my turn to avoid her gaze. "The Titans will have a serious advantage if they leave here. They will be almost invincible. I can still remember the effects the Golden Fleece left on me. If an entire army can absorb that strength without it wearing off, we are in serious trouble. Our only hope is to get our army in the same area. Once again, we will level the playing field. Well as much as it used to be, anyways."

"You really think that will work?" Grover asked nervously.

"There's no other choice," Annabeth responded, looking into the sky. "Everyone got their hiking shoes on?"

I looked in dismay at my tattered sneakers and Grover's hooves. "Yep," I said with fake cheerfulness.

"Good," Annabeth said swinging her backpack over her shoulder. "Because this is going to be an Underworld of a walk."

5 Hours Later

"Are we there yet?" Grover whined.

"Swear to the gods, Grover, if you even try that I will personally feed you to the Fates," Annabeth yelled back frustrated. Sweat was running down her face and the map already had rips and tears in its once clean surface. I was just trying to survive this trip. We had run out of water about a million sand dunes ago and I would rather stop and sleep.

"How much longer?" I panted. You'd think I would've gotten in better shape after all these quests and training but not even the best athlete could survive Death Valley with no water.

"We were supposed to be close hours ago," Annabeth muttered more to herself than to me.

"Well that's just great," said Grover. "But how much longer now?"

"I don't know," she said miserable. She sat down on the dry ground and lay on her back. Grover and I quickly followed suit.

"How do we know when we get there?" I asked, closing my eyes.

"You'll just know," she said simply. "You'll feel completely uplifted; like you don't have a care in the world."

"Like the Lotus Hotel?" Grover asked.

"Not quite," she said, clearing her throat. "That hotel just made us forget our troubles. This is different. It just completely soothes you. You know you can leave, you just don't want too."

"Like Calypso's Island?" I blurted out, not thinking. Typical me. I felt Annabeth stiffen beside me.

"Something like that," she said through gritted teeth. "Though I'm sure there won't be any pretty girls there for you to fawn over. Maybe if you're lucky Medusa will reincarnate for you." I opened and close my mouth.

"I just meant-," I started to blubber.

"It doesn't matter," she responded stiffly. "Time to keep moving anyways." With that, she jumped up and continued walking with a new vigor.

"Thanks, man," Grover said as he drudged past me. With a sigh, I followed my two friends.

Two Hours Later

"I give up," groaned Grover. "Cant we just call Chiron on the Iris message thing and have him pick us up."

"Never," declared Annabeth. She was red in the face and looked about ready to tear her map up.

"Here," I said, coming up behind her. "Let me take care of this." Annabeth looked at me indignantly but nodded her head in defeat and maybe even gratitude.

I couldn't make sense of any of her red marks but I decided since we were wandering enough as it was, that I couldn't do much more damage. After awhile, I dropped back to where Annabeth was trudging along. She turned her head from me.

"Beautiful night," I said calmly. The stars shone unnaturally bright.

"Sure," she said coldly.

"Annabeth, if you are seriously mad over what I said earlier, I think that you're being ridiculous," I said logically.

"You should be watching where we're going," she muttered.

"I think we both gave up on that a long time ago," I responded. "Now back to what I was saying…"

"I can be perfectly ridiculous if I want too," she replied, still managing to stick her nose up in the air. At that moment, he foot snagged a rock and she fell forward. Out of instinct, I reached forward and caught her waist, swinging her around so that she stood in front of me.

"Thanks," she muttered, pulling away. For some reason, I kept my hand entwined in her fingers until she pulled them away, a little redder in the face. I smiled with amusement at my own odd behavior. Probably the heat, I reasoned.

"What if I don't want you to be ridiculous?" I questioned as we climbed over some rocks.

"What if I don't respond to your wants?" she retorted, causing me to grin again as I now followed behind her.

"What if I want you too?" I asked.

"What if I don't care?" she responded.

"What if you not talking to me drives me crazy?" I asked, purposefully feeding her pride a little.

"What if that's exactly I want?" she said, as I came beside her.

"Lets change this game a little," I said. "Why did you get defensive about Calypso?"

"I liked the other game," she said, looking ahead.

"I think you may grow to like this one too," I said softly. She snorted.

"I highly doubt that," she responded.

"Why did you get defensive?" I pressured again.

"Because I thought you died," she said softly.

"Then shouldn't you be glad that I came back then," I said confused.

"I would be if you hadn't spent all your time with that…kidnapper," she burst out.

"Jealous?" I asked suddenly. I don't know what inspired me to even go there with a tired Annabeth.

She glared but I just looked back intently. "No," she finally muttered, her eyebrows drawing together.

"Really? Because once Rachel made me read girly magazines with her and they said that the most common reasons for girls being mad at you is jealousy," I said casually, baiting her anger.

"Well then you and Rachel can go read some non-trash magazines for once and maybe figure out some real information about girls. I'm sure Rachel would be more than happy to help you with that," she responded.

"I think somebody's jealous," I taunted again.

"I am not jealous!" she squealed. "You're just very flamboyant with the girls you hang out with."

"That's a new one," I responded, a little miffed. "I'm not sure I would use the word flamboyant."

"Well then think again," she huffed.

"What about Luke then?" I asked.

She stiffened again but then relaxed. "What about him?"

"Nothing," I said, forgetting what I was even talking about. "Lets discuss something else."

"Sounds good to me," said Annabeth. "Tell me about your mom and that guy she wants to marry." I sighed happily, glad to talk about normal teenage things instead of monsters and the latest god I've offended. A silly grin spread across my face at the notion.

"Go on," Annabeth urged me, smiling.

"You're hair looks really pretty right now," I suddenly said. I reached out and touched it. "Is it just me or did it get thicker?"

"I don't know," Annabeth said cheerfully, "Bur your eyes look like the sea. This moonlight reflects them well. I haven't seen you look this awake in ages."

"Same to you. You look like you just slept a million years," I commented. "Like that princess. What's her name? Sleeping Beauty or something."

Annabeth laughed, gripping my arm. Grover came up behind us and put his arms around us. "Did I ever tell you guys how lucky I am to have you?" He pulled us together in one big hug and we all genuinely smiled. We all stood there grinning stupidly until I looked at Annabeth's lustrous hair and shining skin and something clicked.

"Guys," I said slowly. "I think we entered the Abyss."

"What makes you think that?" Grover asked with the same silly grin on his face.

"The grin on your face," I responded with a similar smile growing back on my own face

"I think you're right," Annabeth agreed. "I feel great!"

"I could live here all the time," Grover said, doing a little dance. With a newfound energy, we all moved forward.

"Good thing I don't see a single Titan in sight," I commented.

"Very good, Percy," Annabeth agreed. I hadn't seen her this agreeable since…ever.

"Hold that thought," Grover said softly, dragging us behind some bushes.

"What?" I objected. Putting a finger to his lips, Grover and I listened as we heard some creature slither by our bush and into the area we just came from.

"Sentries," Annabeth hissed. Once we were certain the sentry had vanished, we all peeked our heads over the side of the bush. I felt my heart sink as I beheld the miles of campfires stretched upon the wasteland before me. "Oh no." The Titans were here. And they definitely didn't look like they were leaving anytime soon.


	12. Chapter 12

Discliamer: I do not own Percy Jackson

"Chiron?" I could barely hear Annabeth's faint voice from a few feet away. She was trying to Iris-Message Chiron, though we were encountering some difficulty. I saw Grover praying that this one went through. Clearly, Iris must have heard us for I heard Annabeth's relieved sigh and could almost feel her shoulders relaxing though I couldn't see her. That'd been happening a lot lately. It was weird how I could know someone so well that I could anticipate their movements before they happened. Ugh. I shivered in the warm air.

I watched the entrance to the cave we were hiding in intently. Sentries had been lazily passing by from a distance all day and all night. I just hoped none came close enough to smell us, or worse, see us. A hand on my shoulder spooked me out of my reverie. I literally could almost feel Annabeth trying not to smile behind me. I knew it was she because her touch was different from Grover's. It had a forceful, determined grip with a sense of gentleness. Lately I had been sensing more gentleness whenever I came close enough to touch her. Grover's was mostly frantic and tentative. My mom's touch was warm and loving. I knew these people were my fatal flaw. In these last few months, I had taken to memorizing every detail about those I loved. I could probably tell you who I standing in front of if I was in a dark room with only them.

"Percy?" Annabeth asked.

"Yeah," I responded vaguely, still staring out into the horizon. Annabeth took this as an invitation to sit next to me. I rather enjoyed it. Having spent so much time with Annabeth on life or death missions, I found her presence comforting and secure; like it provided me with safety. She hugged her knees and watched the distance as I did. "What did Chiron say?"

"He's sending in everyone, Percy," she said softly. "I think this is going to be it."

I gulped. "It?"

"The final battle. The big one. Your sixteenth birthday will probably pass in this cave. I think this is where our last stand is going to be," Annabeth stated, more matter-o-factly.

My brilliant, advanced mind whirled through a multitude of thoughts within the next few seconds and Annabeth respected my brain at work. I finally came up with this highly educated answer, "Oh."

Annabeth looked uncomfortable. Usually friends would comfort each other here. But not this time. Let me see why. First, ever since puberty hit, Annabeth and I have been more awkward about "feelings" and being touchy. Second, usually we hung out alone. By ourselves. With no Grover playing reed pipes in the background. Third, though I was probably more in touch with my feminine side and Annabeth more in touch with her masculine, I felt more inclined to stay macho.

Those spill-all car trips like the one a few days ago don't happen often but they do happen. Especially around Annabeth. I must seem like a complete sap and a coward. I had vowed to be manlier and more dependable. But already, I felt obligated to say something. Why was I even thinking this hard? This was Annabeth, for Hades sake! Not some random girl off the street. She should be the easiest person to talk to on the planet. When did I become so self-conscious about what words came out of my mouth next?

Clearly Annabeth didn't have anything to say either and with a sigh, she got up and walked back into the depths of the cave to prepare a measly dinner. Smooth move, Percy, I thought to myself. Standing, I motioned to Grover it was his turn to keep watch. I went to where Annabeth was trying to cook. She looked up.

"You known when I said Chiron was bringing in everyone, I was serious," she said.

"What do you mean by everyone?" I asked warily.

"Everyone Percy," she replied. "Everyone. I told you. This is the final battle. This is where we make a stand, for maybe the last time. Anyone who can help is coming. Rachel, Cyclops, the Gods."

"So when you said everyone, you really meant everyone," I responded dully. She nodded; stirring whatever weird concoction she had in the pot.

"Yep," she said.

"What are you cooking?" I asked a minute later. She glared at me defensively.

"You know what, Percy Jackson, if you think you can cook better than fine. You try," she threw down the handle and sat where I was.

"Feisty," I muttered as I got up. Annabeth watched me interested from across the pot. The "food" bubbled, though I don't think with heat. Smiling, I hatched an idea. "Hey Annabeth."

She turned her head. At that moment, I took a spoonful of the glop and flung it at her hair. It landed with a satisfying plop and I burst into uncontrollable laughter. Annabeth glared at me as she felt her hair. Instead of screeching like other girls, she slowly walked towards where I was standing. Taking a handful of goop, she smeared it right in my face. Before I knew it, we were in a full-fledged food fight if you could call it food.

Laughing, I fell onto the floor, Annabeth beside me. Things weren't so awkward. It was like we were children again. It was just like old times.

**I know the end was kind of random but I felt like it needed a happier ending. That you to everyone who had stuck with this story this long. Thanks!**


	13. Chapter 13

Taking one of our jugs of water, I tiptoed back into the depths of the cave to rinse of the so-called "food". Stripping down, I poured the water on my bare skin, immediately causing goose bumps to spring up.

"Hey sweetheart," I suddenly heard a voice say dripping with honey. I sensed a trap. Grabbing my clothes to cover up in, I turned to see the most beautiful goddess of Olympus staring at me with amusement.

"Aphrodite?" I asked, cheeks flushing with color. "What are you doing here?" trying to be casual.

"Just checking in on you, darling," she replied sweetly. "Wanted to make sure you were fully enjoying my gift."

"What gift?" I asked, wary.

"Why the gift of Annabeth, of course," Aphrodite, examining her nails with distaste. "Her _life_." Aphrodite snapped her fingers and a bored looking manicurist appeared on the spot. "French with an oval shape," Aphrodite instructed. "Ooo and maybe some glitter." The manicurist rolled her eyes and began to work. Aphrodite turned her doe eyes on me once again and winked.

"Oh, that," I responded uncomfortably. I wasn't sure how to approach this subject. Why was she even here?

"So, where's my payment?" she asked with a sugary tone.

"What payment?" I asked, goose bumps becoming more pronounced as I stood there shivering, half-naked.

"Oh darling, you look freezing," Aphrodite noticed. "You can put those clothes back on. No need to be prude. Believe me, I've seen everything a man has to offer. I doubt you're anything special." I rolled my eyes, slightly offended but refused to change.

"So whats this about payment?" I asked, gritting my teeth.

"Did I forget to tell you about payment?" Aphrodite asked, faking concern.

"What do you think?" I asked tersely.

"No need to be rude, honey," she said, offended. "I'll just tell you now, then. You must confess your true feelings concerning Athena's girl. And when I see that, I mean you need to confess them to her."

I don't know what expression flitted across my face at that moment but it must have been something between horrified and queasy. "You can't do that!" I spluttered.

"Yes I can," she said with a giggle. "I am a goddess, duh."

"I know you _can_," I explained. "But you shouldn't. That was never part of our agreement!"

"Fine," Aphrodite sniffed, waving her drying hands as her manicurist disappeared. "I'll just take back the girls life. Sure Athena will be displeased but it's the rules."

"No!" I shouted frantically. Aphrodite paused and smiled, dimples forming on her cheeks. A tinkling laugh ran through the cave.

"No need for yelling, my sweet," she exclaimed with a chuckle.

"Percy? Is there someone back there?" Annabeth's voice floated back.

"No!" I yelled back with a strained voice. No response bounced back and I sighed.

"Here's your choice," Aphrodite said, walking closer to me. So close I could probably get high off her highly scented perfume. "Either Blondie dies or you tell her you love her."

"I don't know what to say to her," I whispered after a moments pause. Aphrodite's grin grew larger, as if it was possible.

"All your relationship needs is a little anger to spruce things up," she said, tapping her head as if she was thinking. "Like a fight, that always gets me going. I say stiff I regret all the time that way."

"No," I objected immediately. "Annabeth and I fight enough without you meddling."

"Really?" she said with fake concern. "Then that changes my plan a bit." She walked closer and closer until I pressed my back against the wall. Her fingers caught my chin and turned my face up towards her.

"Maybe we'll cause something else then. I guess were going to have to create a little drama," she whispered seductively. She snapped her fingers. At that moment, I heard Annabeth call my name. She was closer than I would've hoped.

"Oh, goody," Aphrodite exclaimed in delight as she saw my horrified face.

"Let me go," I said through gritted teeth as she pinned my almost naked body against the wall. She may have been pretty but she was also strong, way stronger than I was. I pushed and pushed against her body but it was as solid as rock.

"Percy, are you okay back there?" Annabeth called out. She sounded close.

With one last grin, Aphrodite's stunning features began to morph. Her face appeared like wax as her face rearranged. Then suddenly, I was looking into the smiling face of Rachel.

"Percy, the army's started to arrive," Annabeth called again. "Chiron wants to see you. Percy?"

Then the hottest goddess on Olympus kissed me full on the mouth. I tried to push her away but she only gripped me closer. At that moment, Annabeth rounded the corner. My name faltered on her lips.

"Oh dear," Aphrodite said, breaking the kiss and looking like Rachel, sounding like Rachel, and acting like Rachel. "This must be awkward for you." She looked at me with fake concern. "I'll just…leave you two alone." She sauntered out.

"Annabeth," I began to explain. Annabeth's face was more hurt than angry.

"Save it, Jackson," she spat. "I don't want to hear it."

"That wasn't Rachel!" I insisted.

"Really?" Annabeth demanded, whipping around. "So there just happens to be an identical twin of Rachel that cornered you naked in the back of the cave?"

"No-," I began to object until I realized I still had barely any clothes on. "About that-," I tried to say again.

"At least don't lie to either," Annabeth said. "I thought we were friends. I thought you trusted me!"

"I do trust you!" I told her. "Why are you making such a big deal out of this?"

"Are your really that blind?" she demanded in a half whisper. "Have I really been masking it that well?"

"What are you talking about?" I asked desperately.

"The fact that I've realized that I-," her voice faltered. "That I-." Suddenly the real Rachel walked into the doorway.

As she saw us, her face turned red. "Well hi Percy, Annabeth," she greeted, "Percy you do realize you aren't wearing anything, correct?"

Annabeth glared at me. "I'm sure he realizes," she hissed. "Oh dear, this must be awkward for you two. I'll just leave you two alone!" she yelled, her voice raising on each word.

"Annabeth!" I called after her retreating form. Rachel looked at me in a strange way as I sat on the floor, head in my hands, with a balled up t-shirt covering any revealing parts of my body.

"I don't know what to do anymore," I complained to Rachel. "On top of everything else, my best friend in the whole world is also mad at me." Rachel sat down and I realized how that sentence must have sounded. "I'm sorry Rachel, not to say you aren't my best friend or anything," I spluttered.

She genuinely laughed. "Its alright, Percy," she assured me. "I know you and Annabeth are best friends. I don't think there's much I can do to change that."

"You'd be surprised," I muttered under my breath.

"What went wrong?" she asked kindly. I looked and took a deep breath. If there were anyone to be trusted who was a mortal, it'd be Rachel.

"Well…" I said, blowing out my remaining air. I quickly explained what had happened on our trip here and how Aphrodite decided to make me pay. When it came to the form of payment however, I decided to leave that out. When I finished, Rachel looked at me and began to giggle.

"Are you that dumb?" she asked with a sigh.

"Clearly," I answered. "Annabeth was asking me rhetorical questions as well."

"I knew I never had a chance with you," she murmured to herself. I pretended as if I didn't hear.

"Look, Rachel, don't worry about it," I said. "Annabeth doesn't even know I prayed to Aphrodite to save her life. I think she'd probably freak out if she knew."

"I wouldn't be so sure," she said, looking at me with an understanding expression. "I think I'm going to go talk to Annabeth," she declared. She must have known I was about to object because she walked away before I could say a thing.

I groaned and lay down on the cold floor, wondering where Grover had gone. The sound of clopping hooted quickly filled my ears. I groaned once more. No more unexpected visitors, please.

"Percy I believe we have some grave news to relate to you," Chiron's voice rang through the room. "Percy?"

"Just let me change, first," I said.

"Yes, I think that would be best," Chiron agreed, looking at me strangely. I was _so _not ready for company.


	14. Chapter 14

**Disclaimer: I do not own Percy Jackson. **

**A little shout out to some special reviews. Thank you to WannaBeWisegirl and OMGS. It's nice to know that you guys enjoy my writing! Thank you!**

Annabeth sat a little ways away from the cave. The rocks hurt her back but she didn't mind. Sniffling, she brushed away the salty water that had formed around her eyes. The sun was setting in the distance and the army began to stretch out across the plain. It would not be long now before Kronos noticed. It wouldn't be long before the fight began. It wouldn't be long until Percy had to face his destiny.

"Annabeth?" a voice asked. Annabeth rolled her eyes and positioned her body so that her back was to the voice.

"What do you want?" Annabeth asked back. Her hair had been pulled out of her ever-constant ponytail. It hung scraggly down her back. She knew it must have been greasy and dirty. Suddenly, Annabeth felt self conscious about it. The little rich girl behind her had probably taken a warm bath before getting here. Her hair was beautiful and shiny. No wonder Percy preferred her.

"I would like to talk with you, if that's okay," Rachel ventured, her voice full of warmth and friendliness.

"No its not okay," Annabeth responded back. She even snorted with laughter. Did she really imagine it was okay? She couldn't be that dumb.

"Well I'm going to anyways," Rachel declared, her voice loosing a little of the friendliness. Annabeth felt inclined to pull her dagger on her now. It wasn't like she was doing any good. Rachel sat down next to Annabeth on the rocks and squirmed uncomfortably.

They sat in silence. Rachel remained still while Annabeth fidgeted. Just another way Rachel was more "perfect" than her. Rachel didn't know anything about what it took to be a demigod. She had no idea of what they all had to go through. And now she includes herself in everything, trying to seem like she belongs when she doesn't! She doesn't belong at all!

"It's a beautiful sunset," Rachel commented, her voice confident. Annabeth snorted.

"I have more important things on my mind than the sunset," Annabeth snapped.

Rachel continued as if Annabeth hadn't said a word. "You know, Annabeth," Rachel commented. "We've never really gotten the chance to talk one on one ever."

"Hmmm, I wonder why," Annabeth mused sarcastically. Maybe because I don't like you, Annabeth thought to herself.

"I know you don't like me," Rachel said, not so kind herself now. "But you need to know that I want to befriend you."

"That makes one of us," Annabeth muttered.

Rachel sighed, annoyed. Annabeth smirked, turning her head down so that her hair covered her face. "I know what you've been through-" Rachel started.

"I'm going to stop you right there," Annabeth said, looking at her directly in the eyes. Rachel stared back defiantly. The sun hit her skin and Rachel hair lit up like a fire, making her glow radiantly. She was pretty, Annabeth admitted to herself. "You have NO idea of what I've been through," Annabeth told her. "Absolutely none. There is not one person on this earth that fully knows what I've been through."

Rachel POV

The sun stretched its final rays across the valley and Annabeth's blond hair became so brilliant that it became almost difficult to look at. For the first time, Annabeth turned to look at Rachel directly and a thrill went through her. Annabeth could be dangerous if she wanted and had a lot more experience at fighting than Rachel could ever dream of. She knew this game was going to be tricky but until Rachel talked to her fully, Annabeth would never see Rachel as more than a rival.

Rachel was an extremely perceptive person and people came to be a hobby for her. She loved watching people. She would decipher their motives and actions easily. It was as if she saw straight through people and the shields they put up to protect themselves. She could tell that Annabeth had more shields up than most people Rachel had ever encountered. However, Rachel could tell that there was something not right with Annabeth's mood. She was not usually like this. Rachel wished she could see her through Percy's eyes. She could let her guard down around him. That was a sight Rachel wanted to see with her own eyes. Maybe Annabeth could seem a little more human to her then.

"…fully knows what I've gone through," Annabeth finished saying. Rachel just nodded and decided to say nothing, knowing that Annabeth wanted to pick a fight. Percy had told her that most demigods didn't even make it to camp and that Annabeth had run away at a young age and made it there anyways. Rachel had wanted to press for the story but she knew that it was a touchy subject.

Annabeth continued to stare at her expectantly. When Rachel said nothing, it seemed to make Annabeth even angrier. "You just flounce in here thinking that you can join this battle and help us win and be useful," Annabeth spat. Rachel knew she wasn't just talking about the battle. "I have been training my whole life to fight this war. My _whole life_ I've been waiting for the child of the prophecy. This is my life. My only life. You can go back and play house with the rich kids if things don't work out for you. I have no choice but fight and to win."

"You think my life's easy, don't you?" Rachel murmured softly, trying not to send her over the edge she was clearly teetering on. There was a lot of pent up stuff Annabeth didn't show.

"Of course its easy," Annabeth responded in an obvious tone. "You can do what you like. I mean so what if you and your parents aren't always on the same page. I haven't truly had parents ever. My dad loves me but doesn't even know what I'm going through. Until recently, he was ashamed of what I was. And my mom… well my mom only loves me if I am honoring her. That's just a truth I can't avoid."

"Your life is difficult," Rachel conceded slowly. "But you are not the only kid out there with a tough time. My parents don't care about me at all. The worst part is that my parents are there physically. But its like I can't reach them. I feel like I am Tantalus."

"He's a boat load of joy," Annabeth exclaimed sarcastically.

"You've met him?" Rachel asked with interest.

"Of course I have," Annabeth said. "He ran Camp Half Blood for a year while Chiron was gone."

"Oh, I didn't-," Rachel began to say but Annabeth cut her off.

"You didn't know," she finished. "There's a lot you don't know."

"Listen, Annabeth," Rachel said. "I am not your enemy. I am not even your rival, though you want to view me that way. I am not asking you to be my friend, but I am asking you to me civil to me."

Annabeth said nothing but glared at the last sliver of sun. "Would you tell me about what its like to be a demigod?" Rachel asked softly. Annabeth seemed a little surprised but retained her silence. "I wish I had been born one, sometimes. To be a child of Apollo would be pretty cool," Rachel ventured.

Annabeth laughed. For once it didn't retain as much of her usual bitterness. "Trust me, you are lucky not to be one of us. Especially not a daughter of Apollo. He is a character."

But you don't know how badly I want to be apart of that 'us', Rachel thought. "Tell me about him," Rachel asked, folding her arms on her knees and facing Annabeth. Annabeth looked at her quizzically but then began to speak awkwardly.

"Well he is a terrible driver for one," she began, uncertain of this non-threatening conversation.

"How is that even possible?" Rachel asked relieved Annabeth wasn't immediately attempting to kill her.

"Don't ask me how," Annabeth said. "He also is always into the latest trends, especially in poetry. He always speaks through poetry. Percy and Apollo seem to get along well enough. I've heard Percy tell me stories."

"What about his twin, Artemis?" Rachel asked, quickly jumping off the topic of Percy.

"Artemis…"Annabeth said, shifting her weight. "Well Artemis really only tolerates women. And she likes to get as many hunters to join her team possible. You can be mortal or a demigod to join and you are granted immortality."

"Wow, that's amazing," Rachel said with a smile. "That sounds like a dream."

"Artemis offered me the job a few years back," Annabeth said. "Right before I was kidnapped."

"Wait, you were kidnapped? You were offered the opportunity of a lifetime and didn't take it? Why?" Rachel blurted out. Annabeth looked amused.

"Yes I was kidnapped, and held hostage with Atlas," Annabeth responded.

"What did he make you do?" Rachel inquired with interest.

"He made me hold up the world," Annabeth said with a small smile.

"You-? Oh my gods, that's amazing. Why did he want you to do that?" Rachel asked.

"He wanted Percy to come save me and he was going to try and trap Percy under the weight of the world," Annabeth sighed, remembering the lonely time on the mountain.

"Did it work?" Rachel asked.

"Yes," Annabeth said shortly.

"Why did you not take Artemis's offer?" She asked.

"I had a…friend… I didn't want to leave behind," Annabeth murmured softly, throwing rocks against the floor.

"Percy," Rachel answered. So much for trying to stay off the subject of Percy for a little while. Its like everything related back to him. Annabeth's head snapped up at Rachel's conclusion. "You love him, Annabeth."

"Excuse me?" she hissed. "How dare you make that assumption? You are definitely one to talk."

"I'll admit that I like Percy," Rachel said, holding her hands up as a shield. "I'm not going to pretend that I don't. But I will never have a chance with him."

"Really?" Annabeth scoffed. "Because what happened earlier seems to contradict that last statement."

"Percy was telling the truth when he said that wasn't me," Rachel insisted. "If you want to know the truth, ask him! He is your best friend and you're his. He told me so himself not less than half an hour ago. If you really trust him, you'd believe him. Why would he lie?"

"Because he likes you more," Annabeth exclaimed.

Rachel sat in silence for a moment. "Sometimes I let myself think about what that would be like and it feels wonderful. But then I see him look at you, Annabeth, and I know that I have no chance."

"What are you talking about?" Annabeth sniffed. Rachel felt sick inside. She couldn't believe she was helping out the girl that stood in her way of a relationship with Percy.

"How are you also so blind?" she questioned. "When he's around you, or talking about you, or thinking about you, everyone can tell that he's happy. That he feels safe and warm and like he belongs."

"If that were the case I think I would've noticed," Annabeth said coldly.

"Why do you refuse to believe that Percy may have feelings for you?" Rachel asked heatedly.

"Because my entire life I have had expectations of what others think and feel and my entire life, I've only been disappointed," Annabeth declared staring directly into Rachel's eyes.

"Percy wont disappoint you," Rachel insisted.

"Listen, Rachel," Annabeth spat. "Why would Percy ever like me? You're pretty and new and exciting. No one who's a demigod wants to be one. We all just want to be normal with a loving family and a normal life. No ADHD, no dyslexia, no running from creatures you couldn't even imagine. We're sick of being stuck in this world with this constant pressure to save our parents butts while they would be comfortable with killing us off as well. You offer Percy a chance to see back into the world of normal."

"So that's what you think it comes down too?" Rachel asked softly. "A world of normal with me or a lifetime of suspense with you."

"Pretty much," Annabeth said. "And after all these years that I've known him, I think he wants to be normal."

"Do you even hear yourself?" Rachel asked with amazement. "You really think that 'after all the years you've known him' that he'd just forget about you?"

Annabeth shrugged. "Sometimes its easier to forget."

"Wow," Rachel said, not amused by her indifferent behavior. "Wow. Listen, Annabeth. I cant force you to realize that you mean more to Percy than you think you do, but if you could listen again to this conversation, there is more than enough proof why Percy would like you more than me. He relies on you, Annabeth. Percy cant change being a demigod and neither can you. But as long as you're together, it's a little more bearable. I can't help him when it comes to gods and quests but you can. And he needs you. Do your really think he could go on a quest without you?"

"He's done it before," Annabeth scoffed."

"To save you!" Rachel said. "Probably endangering himself along the way."

"So what?" Annabeth said. "I'm just supposed to forgive him for making out with you or whoever that was in the back of the cave then?"

"He can't fight this war without you, Annabeth," Rachel declared. "After all you've done together, he needs you to be there as much as he needs his sword. You have spent a lifetime of memories with him that I could never dream of. And I'm sure that being a demigod is worth it if he met you because of it."

"I wish," Annabeth murmured.

"I'm going to go now," Rachel said softly. "I know we're still not friends. And I know you still think of me as a rival. And I know that I'm not going to give up on the hope that Percy might choose me. But I just want you to know that I talked to you for his sake, because he needs you more than you know. You can help him where I cant and I don't want to see him hurt. And I will help anyone who can help him stop hurting, even if they are my rival."

Rachel began to walk away. "You know," Annabeth said, loud enough that Rachel could still hear, "Maybe you do deserve him."

"Maybe, Annabeth," she called back. "But he needs you. And you need him. And that surpasses whoever he deserves."

**Well I hoped you liked this chapter. I really wanted to have Rachel talk to Annabeth because we never really got to see them interact before. I tried to make it as realistic as I could but nothing can ever be perfect. I tried to make Rachel out as a good person for the most part, even though many people would rather have her be a brat. I know some things are a little choppy and OOC but I hope overall, you enjoyed it!**


	15. Chapter 15

You are all so incredible! The reviews are great, the readers are great! Thank you so much for reading what I write, even when i havent updated in FOREVER! A special thank you to reviewers PERCABETHLOVER101 and Sweedledome. Thanks too everyone who took time to review and read!

Annabeth slowly walked down to where Percy was. She could spot him even through the huge army that surrounded the camp now, more creatures filtering in every second. His presence always seemed to jump out at her for some reason. The silhouette of his face again the backset of the bonfire reminded her of many memories. That silhouette was so familiar. So comforting in its consistency. Unlike everything else in her life: parents, friends, Luke. But Percy always had been there. Always. Percy wouldn't lie to her about what happened in the cave. Never before had he deceived her; he just wasn't like that. Part of Annabeth didn't want Rachel to win by forgiving Percy, but she couldn't let Percy suffer because of her silly feelings against a mortal.

Now he was with their parents, among other gods and goddesses, by their cave, which had been turned into some sort of headquarters it seemed. Grover could be seen lurking within the group of twelve-foot beings as well as he tapped Percy on the shoulder when she got closer. Percy quickly spun around, spotting her in the distance, and watched as she drew nearer. When she got close enough, he moved through the crowd to where she stood and pulled her aside.

"Annabeth, I-," he began to say but she stopped him.

"Its alright, Percy," she said. "If you say it wasn't Rachel, then it wasn't Rachel."

"Really?" Percy said, his eyebrows drawing slightly together. Annabeth nodded, biting her lip.

"I guess our friendship is more important than some stupid girl," she said with a soft giggle.

"A lot more important," Percy said, pulling her in for a tight hug, which Annabeth quickly returned. The two soon broke apart, knowing their parents were watching with glares and quickly began to fill in the leaders of this army on what was going on. The gods towered over the demigods, but neither was intimidated. Percy thought this was rather easier since Aphrodite had conveniently vanished.

Hours later, after many long, boring briefings and many uneventful meetings, Percy and Annabeth settled down inside Headquarters. The immortals were still out moving about the army, contacting new people, and trying desperately to pretend they had some control over what was happening.

The fire flickered and cast shadows over the cavernous space as Percy sat down by the flames. Grover had to make sure all the groups from his environment committees were settling in and left Percy and Annabeth all alone. The two sagged onto the cold stone, not even minding the jagged pieces of rock that jabbed into their flesh.

Percy watched the fire with dark circles under his eyes, his whole demeanor weary and uncaring after putting up the strong façade for the outside world. Annabeth stoked the fire, circles under her own eyes.

"I don't suppose you're going to listen if I told you that you need your sleep," she commented softly.

"Nope," Percy said with fake energy, as he pulled her down beside him. They both leaned against the rocky wall with a sigh of relief. Looking at her watch, Annabeth frowned. "What is it?" Percy asked, noticing her disgruntled expression.

"Its 12:11," Annabeth said, looking at him and shaking her head. "Two more days until your birthday, Percy."

He just leaned his head against the wall and sighed. "How could I forget?" he asked as Annabeth tried to stifle a yawn. "You need to get your sleep," he commented wearily.

"You're one to talk, Seaweed Brain," she replied scathingly, once more letting her eyelids droop.

"Come one, Wise Girl," Percy said lazily with a small smile. "Just get some rest."

"Are you sure?" she asked, uncertainly, eyeing the ground with interest.

"Yes," Percy insisted, "I'll wake you if anything happens. I'd rather be awake for my last 48 hours."

"Don't say that," Annabeth ordered him harshly, opening her eyes wide. "If you think that way then I want to be awake the next 48 hours too."

"Go to bed," Percy said, playfully pushing her head down.

"Fine," Annabeth conceded, shooting him a fake glare. He could hear her mutter, "Stubborn," under his breath. Within, minutes, she was fast asleep, her breathing already becoming even, only occasional twitches of nightmares rolling over her. Her body shook with cold and she rolled trying to get comfortable.

Percy instinctively moved her head to his lap and covered her with a spare t-shirt that had been lying around the cave. She immediately stopped her incessant rolling and peacefully lay to sleep. Percy still lay deep in thought, absent-mindedly stroking her hair with his hand. _48 hours. _That was so little time.

Rachel watched it all unfold from afar. She knew that Percy and Annabeth couldn't stay mad at each other for long. Somewhere in her mind, she remembered that Athena and Poseidon were enemies. How did their own children end up in love?

With a sigh, she put her head on her knees as she pulled her legs into her chest. She sat on a rock a little bit away from the small party that consisted of Percy, Grover, Chiron, and various gods and goddesses. Annabeth had appeared out of the mountains and in seconds, become friends again with Percy. Rachel's heart clenched with pain as Percy pulled her in for a hug. The pain worsened as she saw them immediately end the embrace and turn to the little group, informing them about everything they knew.

If only Annabeth could see them now. Maybe Annabeth was right, they didn't need Rachel. She wouldn't know anything about what was going on out there…but Annabeth however…Annabeth was confident and calm and looked like she had the entire situation under control. Percy and the Gods looked to her with narrowed eyes, counting on her from her help, for her expertise. Percy relied on her, he needed her. Rachel could see that very clearly. Just in the slightest movements, the sigh of relief when Annabeth saved him with an answer he didn't know, the eye roll of playfulness that made the dark times just a bit more bearable. That didn't help Rachel though. It still hurt as Percy looked towards the most powerful entities on earth with respect and urgency, talking quickly, Annabeth at his side, her eyes trained on his, sharply picking up every detail that poured from his mouth. Together, they made an invincible force. He would lead them to victory, Annabeth by his side. Everywhere he moved, she did as well.

It was the littlest things that caught Rachel's attention. The way Annabeth looked at Percy with an expression she reserved only for him. The way Percy would lightly move his hand to brush against Annabeth's arm to make sure she was still there, completely unaware of his habit. Both were so oblivious about their obvious need for each other. She sighed once more, watching as they turned into the cave together. At least Percy would be safe; that was all that mattered to Rachel now. Annabeth would keep him safe, as she always had and hopefully always will.


	16. Chapter 16

**Big thanks to all reviewers and readers! A special thanks to person-who-changed-username, Never Stop Chasing, -MuxicPhantom24-, PERCABETHLOVER101, and especially Lara D! You guys really do make me want to write more. I sure do hope this is long enough for you! To Lara D, you are my most dedicated reviewer! Each review is better than the last. All of these good reviews and bad reviews are helpful and yours have made me want to become a better writer and update sooner, though I'm not sure its working! **

_I settled down under my covers, feeling the sand gather where my weight sagged onto the mattress. I had tried to brush it all off my legs before changing but found it clung to me like a magnet to a fridge. The little cabin was empty as usual, the rows of beds lined neatly along the walls, bare and vacant. I sighed, eyeing them and thinking of what the other cabins must be like right now. Each bed filled with a friend and sibling, full of snoring and giggling under the covers. It was like I could actually see the happy scene before me before it vanished, only leaving the same empty room as before._

_I sometimes entertained the idea of what it would be like to have other siblings just like me. To have others who loved the ocean and could help me when I first came to camp. Tyson was great and all but once again he was gone. And he wasn't exactly what I expected for a sibling. I just wanted someone else who new EXACTLY what I was going through. But it was never going to happen, and I was okay with that. It just made me wonder…_

_With a tired yawn, I settled down under my covers, thinking about Thalia. Annabeth had once said we'd either be best friends or the worst of enemies. I couldn't imagine what this meant now that she was back. Did this mean I didn't have to be the person in the prophecy anymore? Was Annabeth going to ditch me for her now? I shook my head with distaste at the thought and tossed over to the other side of my bed. I could still remember the fear in my heart when I thought that Annabeth had been hurt. To find it was only Thalia was the greatest relief I had ever felt. Hmmm… I wonder why. I do hope Annabeth and Thalia don't get all buddy buddy now. _

_Suddenly a knock at my door startled me. I turned towards the door once more with my eyes wide, wondering who would be out of bed at this hour, and at my cabin of all places. Slipping out of my bed, my feet hit the cold floor and I tip toed over to where the knocking sounded once more, a little louder this time. _

_I opened the door and saw Annabeth wrapped in a blanket, the dark circles under her eyes evident even in the dark night. Her tired eyes seemed to be a replica of mine in gray. "Annabeth?" I asked, looking around the camp and seeing it was empty before stepping outside my door. "What are you doing here?"_

"_Just couldn't sleep," she sighed, clutching the blanket tighter around her. "Didn't know what I should d about it."_

"_I've been having trouble too," I said, leaning against the doorframe as she attempted to fall asleep on the spot. _

"_All I want is to sleep," she groaned._

"_Me too," I said, running my hands through my hair. I had been almost afraid to fall asleep lately for fear of disturbing dreams and on top of that, even when I tried I couldn't fall asleep anymore. I didn't know if it was because of sleeping problems in general or what but I had tried everything. I usually ended up sitting on the beach and praying the Harpies didn't catch me. Annabeth just sighed again; looking like she wasn't in the mood to talk and probably in the same situation I was in. _

"_Want to come in?" I asked, gesturing towards the door. I was almost certain that she was going to hit me and tell me that was against the rules. Plus, I had kind of said it without thinking. Wouldn't this be awkward? I wasn't about to leave her outside when she looked so lost. I mean, we had slept right next to each other before on quests and such but…_

_To my surprise, she nodded and brushed past me with a yawn, opening the door to my cabin, looking so tired that she barely cared what was going on. With a shrug I followed, shutting the door behind me, knowing there was no explanation needed. When I turned around, I found that she had already lay down on another bed and promptly fallen asleep. She looked peaceful and untroubled and for the first time since Thalia appeared beneath that tree, the look of constant worry had vanished. With a smile and a shake of my head, I climbed into my own bed and closed my eyes once more. _

_The sound of her gentle breathing reached my ears and I unconsciously took a deep breath of relief. Already I could feel sleep creeping in as my eyes began to close. Maybe that's why neither of us could sleep. We were so used to each other in sleep that the slightest noises we made became our own little lullaby. It was unnatural not to hear them. That was the last thought that crossed my mind as I slipped into a dreamless sleep. _

"Annabeth," I murmured, my eyes shooting open. A million miles away and years in the future, an almost 16-year-old me woke with a start. It was still dark out but I had woken for some strange reason. I was beyond exhausted, why did I ever wake up? I had been dreaming about the first time Annabeth had crawled into my cabin, exhausted and worried about the future. It had been the first time that I unconsciously realized all those years back that I needed her. Of course, I didn't know it then. In a matter of months, Annabeth would be kidnapped and I would begin a doomed quest to save her, no matter the costs. Why I had dreamed of that, even I didn't know. It wasn't important, or "cute" or momentous. It was just Annabeth and I being….well Annabeth and I.

Rubbing my bleary eyes, I stood and looked around not to see Annabeth anywhere. I thought this was a little strange and thinking along the lines of the dream, probably why I had woken up. Stepping out of the cave, I could see the sleeping figures of our tiny army. I had seen what the size of the Titan army was and ours was NOTHING compared to that. In the distance, I could see the Olympians talking amongst themselves in little huddles. There was no Annabeth among them.

Turning back into the cave, I attempted to close my eyes catch some more sleep but found that it was near impossible. For some reason, Annabeth's absence was keeping me up. She had probably just gone to talk to her mom but I didn't like not knowing where she had gone. Annabeth would've woken me up. These were dark times, dangerous times. No one just went off by themselves in the middle of the night. Thankfully the sound of Grover's hooves relieved me from attempting to sleep, as Annabeth would've told me to do if she was here. Maybe he'd know where Annabeth went.

I stood and stretched once more and watched as Grover walked into the cave. "Hey G-man," I said, quickly taking in his nervous expression and wide eyes. "Is something wrong?" His expressions only quickened my heart rate. Something was not right. Even an idiot could sense that.

"Nope," he said, his voice a pitch higher than usual. "Just glad you're awake." I raised an eyebrow with an amused smile.

"Any particular reason?" I asked, leaning against the cave and watching him with interest.

"Umm….nope," he said, pulling at the collar of the t-shirt he was wearing and failing at attempting to be casual.

"Okay," I said, shaking my head at his strange behavior with a smile. "Hey do you know where Annabeth is by any chance? I woke up and she wasn't here."

Grover froze, watching me frantically. "I-I-," he tried to say but ended up just shaking his head.

"You know something Grover," I noted, feeling sicker by the minute. "Come on, Buddy. You can tell me anything, remember?" For a moment, he was silent. Then suddenly the words tumbled forth.

"They said not to tell you," Grover said, looking around nervous. "But I just have to Percy. I can't just sit there!"

"Who told you not to tell me?" I asked, slightly concerned at his strange behavior. "What did they not want me to know?"

"I'm so sorry," Grover said, shaking his head and looking down. "Its Annabeth- I-I-I can't say. They threatened me." He broke off, looking around nervously.

I found myself walking over to him. I took a firm grasp of his shoulder and stared him in the eye. At the sound of Annabeth's name, my stomach flip-flopped. It was the same flip-flop it did when I thought Annabeth had been hurt that morning we discovered Thalia. "What about Annabeth?" I asked through gritted teeth. Grover looked at me with fear.

"They have her," he whispered. "The Olympians didn't want me to tell you but I couldn't just not do anything. Percy please we have to get her back."

"Who has her?" I demanded, already fearful of the answer.

"Luke, Kronos, the Titans," Grover babbled, looking out the cave entrance. "Zeus got a message." I shook my head in denial and rushed out of the cave, my mind whirling and my stomach sick. The Titans had Annabeth? What the heck? That made no sense. How did they get her? Where was she now? Why hadn't anybody told me?

The sky was beginning to lighten in the distance. Weaving my way through the hordes of demigods and mythical creature, I made my way to the nearest group of Olympians, my pulse racing. Was this some cruel trick?

"Percy?" I heard a voice behind me. I whipped around to see Rachel standing nervously a little ways away, looking like she just woke up. "Hey. How are you? You seem…frazzled." I just shook my head and continued on, Rachel on my heels, sensing something wasn't right. "Percy?" she tried to ask again as we neared the 12-foot beings.

I pushed my way into their huddle, angrily glaring at some of the most powerful entities on earth. Athena, Ares, Zeus, and Poseidon seemed to be in the middle of an argument when I gladly disturbed them. "Where's Annabeth?" I demanded.

Athena looked at me with distaste and slight annoyance. Behind me, Rachel stared at the goddess with a mixture of intimidation and curiosity. If Athena was one thing, it's intimidating but I guess she reminded me so much of Annabeth that I found it beyond easy to argue with her. Finally she rolled her eyes and said, "I am not my daughter's keeper. How should I know?"

I almost felt like rolling my eyes back in retaliation. Grover would not just make something like this up. They had to know where she was and I was not about to play games with the Olympians about her life. Just because they were immortal didn't mean they got to pretend that we didn't matter. We did matter!

"The word is that the Titan Army has her," I commented angrily, cutting to the chase. I felt Rachel behind me automatically stiffen, a slight gasp permeating the silence. The rest of the gods just watched silently, my father looking away and Zeus raising an eyebrow. Athena only seemed phased for a moment before she snapped right back into her usual haughty self.

"That's ridiculous," she snorted, turning her back on me. Glaring in a way that was so Annabeth she continued, "Now if you'll excuse me, we have some business to attend to."

"Don't lie to me!" I felt almost inclined to shout. My fists had clenched and I felt ready to punch something in frustration. _Calm down, _I warned myself knowing what Annabeth would do. She would try and reason with her mother. Just keep it straight and simple Percy, straight, simple, and logical. That was what made sense to Athena. Taking a deep breath I said, "Look, I know that's where she is. Tell me the truth." Athena turned back to me with fire in her eyes.

"Give me one reason to do that," she snarled, anger marring her beautiful face.

"Because your existence is in my hands," I gladly reminded her, glaring right back. "Tell me what's going on, or you may find that I'd rather fight for Kronos."

That did get a reaction from the others. It was the first time I had ever used that to my advantage and it felt wrong, like I was cheating. But I didn't care. I wanted to know what in Hades was going on here. Rachel shrunk back from me and I felt the tiny pang of guilt gnaw at my stomach.

"You little punk!" Ares exclaimed, fire blazing in his eyes as well. He had been holding his tongue well throughout the argument but found now that it had gone too far. "We should just kill you now!"

"Percy?" my father asked, eyeing me with distrust, his voice laced with disappointment. I just trained my eyes on Zeus, not wanting to see the disappointed eyes that resembled Annabeth's, or the ones that matched my own, or even the ones that glared at me in a fiery anger that only the War God could produce.

"Tell me what's going on," I asked, lowering my voice and unclenching my fists. "You know you can't win without me. I'm your only hope. If you kill me now, you lose your one last hope."

Zeus sighed and looked into the distance. "Percy," he stated, a lot less angry than I thought he'd be. He deliberated for a few moments before blowing out a breath. "Its true that Athena's girl was taken by the Titans." Zeus paused again and I was about to speak before Athena interrupted.

"I warned you about getting involved with my daughter," the goddess continued in a steely voice. "Kronos/Luke knew you were close and took Annabeth in hopes that you'd come and rescue her."

"I have a feeling you're not a fan of that plan," I commented grimly, looking at the Olympians in front of me.

"No we're not," Ares growled. "I know about war. And if you go after her and give yourself up, then we're doomed."

"So what do you want me to do?" I asked, anger evident in my voice. "You can't just expect me to leave her!"

"Percy," my father suddenly intervened, putting a firm grasp on my shoulder and steering me away from the little group of disgruntled deities. His voice was sterner than usual, probably because of my little threat back there, but also held a hint of remorse and understanding. "Listen…" he paused and took a deep breath.

"I know this is difficult," he began, looking into the distance instead of my angry face. "But we've all had to make a sacrifice at some point. This is your turn."

"Dad, you cant be serious," I objected, looking at him like he was crazy. "You cant really be asking me to just pretend that Annabeth-?"

"I'm not expecting you to understand just yet Percy," Poseidon interjected, his voice hardening. "But this is for the good of the entire army you see out there. We wouldn't be doing our good as Olympians if we let you go after her."

"And Athena doesn't mind at all that her daughter is being sacrificed for "the good of the entire army"?" I asked, refusing to meet his eye and instead focusing my glare on Athena's 12-foot figure. Annabeth would never give up as easily as she would. Rachel stood a little to the side, sometimes focused on me with a concerned look, sometimes watching the Olympians with awe and wonder.

"She understands and is prepared to make her own sacrifices," my dad said slowly before adding. "Mot unfortunate but its necessary."

"Unfortunate but necessary?" I asked, disgusted. "She is prepared to make her own sacrifices?" I almost blew up in his face but managed to keep it under control. "Dad, this is not Athena's sacrifice! This is Annabeth's and mine and Grover's and all the people at Camp Half-Blood! This is Chiron's sacrifice and Thalia's sacrifice! I'm sorry, but Athena doesn't even know her own daughter."

The ground behind me trembled and my father looked at Athena with a warning glance. She just glared and made a threatening gesture towards me. Poseidon frowned and looked at Zeus, as if daring her to make a move. The Goddess of Wisdom only turned and faced her father once more, pointedly ignoring him. "How you and her daughter ever got along I will never understand," he muttered more than to himself than to me.

"Because sometimes you have to look behind the shields that others put up," I said, catching his comment. "And I don't mean literally." My pulse raced as Poseidon stayed silent for a moment. I almost felt inclined to tap my foot. Who knows what was happening to Annabeth right now. And for those of you out there with questions. Why yes, I would be just as concerned if it were Grover or Thalia that had been taken. Well I think so anyway…

"Percy," my father whispered very quietly, shrinking down to my size and running his hands through his hair like I did. "It wasn't easy leaving your mother but it was necessary, okay? I didn't want to, I never wanted to. Do you think any of us really wanted to leave the people we loved? Of course not. But sometimes, it doesn't matter what you want."

"Okay, if Annabeth didn't want to be rescued I wouldn't go rescue her," I reasoned with him, feeling the same pang of guilt as he sighed with annoyance. "But this isn't about what I want. This is about what she wants! She doesn't want to be with Luke fighting with the Titans!" My father regarded me warily. "What?" I asked, surprised by his change in moods. I was expecting him to attempt to dissuade me from going after her again.

"Percy," my father started quietly, looking back at Athena. "From the reports from our sentries, when Luke came to get her, she went with quietly. Obligingly, actually. They were captured by Luke and given a message. We found them bound and gagged at their posts in the morning and they gladly told us everything."

"That's a lie," I claimed in my calmest voice sense I woke up. "You don't know Annabeth like I do."

"Annabeth and Luke were best friends," Poseidon remarked. "And Annabeth really liked him. They grew up together. They were like brother and sister. Its possible Annabeth wanted to go with to try and dissuade him from attacking us."

"She tried already and that failed," I insisted, locking eyes with Rachel miserably.

"Percy, I have tried to tell you kindly. When Luke came, Annabeth went with. Without a fight. Perhaps she did want to go with him and talk with him. Perhaps she doesn't want saving. That's our take on this situation," my father said sadly, his eyes searching mine with sympathy, trying to find a bit of logic in my head. Umm I am an ADHD son of Poseidon with dyslexia that spends my free time fighting monsters. There is no logic here whatsoever. Annabeth was the logical one. Gods, why does everything seem to relate back to her? "And we are not changing our opinion," Poseidon's voice came in again.

"No," I asserted dumbly. "I don't believe you."

"Percy, you aren't going after her, do you understand?" Poseidon told me sternly. "Zeus already anticipated this. That's why we didn't want to upset you. People, especially the campers, will listen to you Percy. We have to let them know you're on our side. You have to see the sense in what we are trying to say." I snorted here. "Zeus didn't want it to come to this but he is not about to have you ruin this war for some blonde wise-girl."

I deflated upon hearing the words used to describe Annabeth. "Wise-girl". He could've taken the words out of my mouth. Leading me back to the group, I stared at the ground, caught up in my thoughts. Annabeth….

Annabeth pushing me out of my canoe. Annabeth crying over Luke. Annabeth's cocky grin, holding her Yankees hat. Annabeth looking scary as the Underworld, dagger in tow. Annabeth laughing until it hurt. Annabeth looking at me with disgust. Annabeth learning to trust. Annabeth after the Siren song. Annabeth after the Golden Fleece. Annabeth winning Capture the Flag. Annabeth….Annabeth….

I could almost hear her voice in my head. _Do the smart thing, Seaweed Brain. _I nodded, forcing myself not to shake my head at her words, causing Poseidon to look down at me with a strange expression. We reached the Olympians and my father nodded.

"He came around," he told his brother. I wanted to resist but knew that I was cornered. If I continue to object, they may actually take Ares advice for good and kill me. That'd be even worse.

When my dad wasn't looking, I glared at him with every ounce of the hatred I felt inside for Luke right now. I heard Annabeth talk about Luke. I knew that she had tried to change her opinions. Sure they weren't completely gone yet but Annabeth isn't an idiot. They didn't know her like I did. They didn't know anything about Annabeth! They don't know anything about any of us besides how important we are to them. Annabeth wouldn't willingly go with Luke…but I still had no choice.

"Good," Zeus said content. He turned his glare on me. "And as a way to make up for the way you behaved, you can make the announcement about Annabeth and how nobody is to go after her. You must swear it on the River Styx."

"I swear on the River Styx that nobody is to go after Annabeth Chase," I promised dully, without fight. Athena just stared. She looked almost…. disappointed and yet…glad. What did she expect? She can't both want me to go after Annabeth and stay behind with the army like Zeus demanded!

"Bad grammar," she muttered, shaking her head at me and walking away. She was as hard to decipher as Annabeth at times.

Without orders, I walked to the little sand dune nearby as Zeus got the attention of the army. I looked out and saw familiar faces brightened by the new days sun. Clarisse shined her armor in the distance as the camp awoke for the day. Silena and Charlie held hands not to far from the hill. I thought of Aphrodite's payment when I saw Silena lean in for a kiss and sighed. Now it didn't even matter. Rachel and Grover stood next to each other, Grover chewing on a tin can, Rachel on her nails. Here we go, I thought to myself.

Clearing my throat as Zeus shut everyone up with a lightening bolt, I wished that Annabeth were here. She was always much better with the public speaking thing. My dad quickly told me what to say and even attempted to apologize for Zeus making me give the announcement but I pretended like I hadn't heard him. The army looked towards me and I closed my eyes, wishing this would all just go away.

I opened them, only "Hey," I said, trying to put on a smile. Poseidon nudged me and I realized no one had heard me. "Hey!" I yelled out.

"Much better," Zeus said from behind me.

"Umm…" I began, rocking back and forth. "I know this may come as a shock to some of you but Annabeth Chase has been taken by the Titans." The army stirred, especially the section occupied by Camp Half Blood members. Their faces automatically grew with sympathy towards me. My cheeks burned and I wanted nothing more than to forget this whole thing. I still just wanted to believe that Annabeth took a bathroom break and would suddenly pop in at any second, wondering what the fuss what all about. "I understand this is alarming but I ask you to let nobody go after her. Please, follow my example. I have sworn on the River Styx. It is too dangerous to risk our lives for her. Anyone who breaks these rules will be marked a traitor towards the gods." The bile rose in my throat but I had sworn. "Please," I implored one more time, locking eyes with Grover and Clarisse who stared at me with disbelief. "Follow me and let nobody go after her. Thank you."

I stepped down from the edge as Zeus nodded in approval and Athena bowed her head in respect for her daughter as if she was already lost. Maybe she was… I could only imagine what the Camp Half Blood campers were saying right now. The younger ones were probably confused but the older ones…the older ones would know this wasn't right. And it wasn't.

Lowering my head in shame, I ducked out from my dad's tight hand and made my way through the crowd. The army shook their heads with pity, some reaching out with words of comfort. I pretended like they weren't there, knowing what lay ahead. Soon enough, the campers of Camp Half Blood surrounded me with questions and angry faces.

"How could you do something like that?" Silena asked me the minute I got close enough. Her eyes were teary and she clung to Charlie who looked at me with resentment. Their glares were more painful than any wound Luke could give me. "Annabeth is your best friend Percy! How could you give up on her? She believed in you!" The way her voice broke on the last sentence almost broke my heart as well. All around me, familiar faces looked at me with distrust and disappointment; feelings I had been getting a lot lately it seemed like.

"Can I talk to Clarisse and Grover alone?" I asked dully, refusing to meet anyone's eyes.

"I am not going to go talk with a punk like you!" Clarisse herself exclaimed, pushing through the crowd, her eyes full with angry fire. She actually spit at my feet. "Go find someone else to talk to, you betrayer!"

"Clarisse, I need to talk to you," I insisted, looking up at her, my dullness now fading to true urgency. I looked back to where the gods were congregating on the mountainside. A few were watching, especially Aphrodite, who watched with fake tears taking her time leaning on Ares for support. He seemed more than happy to oblige. I rolled my eyes and turned back to the more pressing matter at hand.

"No!" she yelled, lifting her spear in defiance. Rachel and Grover showed at that same moment, Grover looking like someone just informed him that Enchiladas were now banned in every country on Earth.

"Percy?" Rachel asked, watching me with hurt in her eyes, shaking her head with disbelief.

"I need to talk with Grover and Clarisse," I repeated, looking at Grover imploringly. He watched me for a second, taking in my tearless eyes, my determined expression and recognized my expression as one of those "fighting a lost cause" looks.

"Yeah, okay," he said after a minute, nodding his head slowly, as if he was thinking it though. "Yeah, actually I will."

"Thank you," I said to him before turning to Clarisse. She glared at me with the might of Ares and I took a deep breath. "You owe me one Clarisse," I reminded her. "From a time not long ago that I am going to ask you to please remember. Please, please, come talk with me."

She glanced around uncertainly. My other friends looked on with questioning glances themselves. "You get five minutes," she growled, refusing to let go of her spear. "But no tricks Jackson."

"No promises there," I said, tilting my head and watching her carefully. "We don't have much time."

We made our way to the cave with what I made sure looked like embarrassment and disappointment. The minute we got far enough in, Clarisse let me know how she felt about the whole situation. "I can not believe you, Jackson!" she exclaimed, pointing "Maimer" at me, waving her free hand around threateningly. "Who knew you were such a coward? Who knew you don't even care about your friends?"

"But that's Percy's fatal flaw," Grover added quietly. "Caring too much. This doesn't make any sense." He shifted nervously on his hooves and let out a little bleat. I almost felt like saying something along the line of "Can you not advertise my fatal flaw" but it seems like the Titans already knew that much by now.

"Will you two just listen?" I muttered, annoyed, motioning for Clarisse to put down Maimer. "I called you here for a reason." The two looked at each other as I took a deep breath. "I'm going after Annabeth and I need your help."

"Percy you swore on the River Styx!" Grover exclaimed, looking at me like I was crazy. "You even try and you'll be dead! Not even Hades could prevent that one!"

"What did I swear to?" I asked Clarisse as I began to rush about the cave as quietly as possible, gathering my sword and clothes and armor.

"You swore not to go after Annabeth or let anyone else," Clarisse stated before she paused. "Didn't you?"

"What I said was, "I swear on the River Styx that nobody is to go after Annabeth Chase."" I told them, as I looked for possible food items. "Then asked people to follow my example."

"I don't see how this is helping much," Grover admitted, sharing a look with Clarisse that told me that they both thought I was crazy.

"You're just thinking about the sentence wrong," I said with a bit of a smile. "What I swore was, I swear on the River Styx that Nobody is to go after Annabeth Chase."

"Yeah, so?" Clarisse asked, raising an eyebrow and concerned for my sanity.

With a grin I scooped up my bag and began to fasten on my armor. "I'm pretty sure there is one angry Cyclops in the Sea of Monsters that would be glad to confirm that I am indeed Nobody. Unless you two forgot our little adventure?"

Both of my friends stared at me with open mouths. Finally Clarisse spluttered to life, a laugh that sounded more like a shout coming out of her mouth. "I don't believe it!" she exclaimed, still looking at me like I was crazy.

"You're crazy, Percy!" Grover insisted. "Nobody could mean anyone. Odysseus, Annabeth, any one of us!"

"You two are my witnesses that I am Nobody. You were the only ones there beside Annabeth," I told them somberly. "Now I have no choice but to go after her. And I implore you to follow me. Bring the army with you too. I say its time to fight this battle!"

"This is too dangerous," Grover exclaimed. "What if it doesn't work or something?"

"It has too," I told him grimly. "I am not leaving Annabeth to take the sacrifice for the rest of us. I don't care what the sentries said. Annabeth does not want to be with Luke!"

"Ares cabin is in," Clarisse said, finally pointing her spear somewhere other than me. "We're going to fight this like you've never seen us before. This is our time to shine."

"I'm in too," Grover said, looking at Percy with wide eyes. "Even if we do die trying."

"Good," I assured them, as I finished my armor. "I need you to cover for me. Say I'm moping in my cave or something stupid. Watching Gilmore Girls and eating chocolate ice cream. After the gods have bought it as much as possible, try and start spreading the word discreetly among campers that I'm not the loser everyone thinks I am and that I've gone after Annabeth. If I burst into flames you'll know that the River doesn't think my argument towards Nobody is valid. I'm really hoping this works."

Clarisse snorted. "Yeah, we are too," she said gruffly and I smiled, even through the anxiety over Annabeth. That was probably the biggest show of emotion I'd ever get from Clarisse.

"Well here goes," I said, looking at them with a smile. The two looked back and I had vague memories of Yancy Academy and Clarisse wanting to shove my head down the toilet. "Thanks…for everything."

"Go get 'em, Punk," Clarisse said with a smile that was a little warmer than usual. I was glad she was gruff. I wasn't sure what I would do if this whole situation got teary. But knowing my band of friends, they weren't the kind that got teary easily.

"Hey, G-man," I said, turning to Grover as Clarisse pretended to storm out of the cave in a huff making sure the gods were watching. I was somewhat afraid he'd be the emotional one but I guess we'd both changed.

"I'm coming with you Percy." Grover said seriously. I started to protest but he cut me off. "We started this quest as the three of us. And now Annabeth is taken and it's our duty to get our third member back."

"Come on," I assured him. "Don't worry. We kind of ended that quest anyways. We found the Abyss, right?"

Grover chuckled and bleated a little, looking at me with a genuine smile even though our lives were in danger. "Oh please Percy," he said, picking up a stray tin can and packing it in a bag. "We started this quest four years ago when we drove away from Half Blood Hill to find a silly lightening bolt. Its amazing how unimportant it seems looking back."

"I have to admit I would rather find another lightening bolt," I agreed, swinging my pack over my back.

"We're going to once and for all end this quest the day after tomorrow Percy," Grover declared. "And I am going to be with every step of the way for it. Just like the old days."

"I want you with me, Grover," I told him with a nod, slinging my arm around his neck. "At the beginning and the end. Get your stuff on and let go." As Grover packed and get ready to play his part in duping the gods, I thought about what piece of Annabeth advice had popped into my head earlier. _Do the smart thing, Seaweed Brain._ I almost smiled out of irony. This was not the smart thing and I'm pretty sure if Annabeth were here that she'd be beyond angry with me. I guess the name "Seaweed Brain" does have to come from somewhere. With one last look at Grover, I grinned. Annabeth would be so mad at me. But then again, when had Annabeth and I ever agreed on anything?

**I know there is a lot of unanswered questions that may have you confused. That will all be explained in the next chapters. I didn't really feel like I can add more to this one. It's long enough as it is. Hope you liked it! If you didn't, make sure to tell me why!**


	17. Chapter 17

**Thanks to Percabeth 101, firewall10, wait for it…. Lara D (of course ****) who is by far my most dedicated reviewer! Thanks to all who read, reviewed, or favorited it, or all that jazz! I promise to try and update sooner. Enjoy the filler chapter. I've been trying to decided where to go with the plot from here so that it what is partly causing the delay. So once again, many apologies and much gratitude. **

**Disclaimer: I do not own Percy Jackson and the Olympians or any related characters. **

"Come on, there isn't much time," I muttered to Grover, creeping towards the entrance to the cave. "You have to go first."

Grover nodded and handed his things to me, carefully setting his tin can in the bag. He walked dejectedly away from the cave, nervously bleating. I wondered if the others still hated me or if Clarisse had already begun to rally the campers. The expressions on the faces of my friends had sickened me. Silena, Charlie, Nico. They had all known something was wrong. Annabeth and I were not the kind of people that willingly left each other for the good of all. With any luck, I cold use the experiences we had all shared together in the past to get out of this.

The gods didn't care about what we did as long at it benefited them. It as doubtful they even remembered half of what we did on all those quests to save their sorry butts. But the few who did, would remember and the plan would quickly be discovered. Tyson was probably out there crying like a baby over Annabeth. I was counting on him never to remember "Nobody" ever again, at least not at a time like this.

But my biggest worry was Chiron. Annabeth had been kidnapped before and he knew I would never give up that quickly. In fact, it was his words that I remembered on that hill with my father. The words that had consoled me with years ago. "_Annabeth may be alive. She's very bright. If…if our enemies have her, she will play for time. She may even pretend to cooperate."_ No one remembered better than the campers my persistence about finding Annabeth. I was just hoping that some of them had not yet forgotten that. It was time for history to repeat itself.

The gods did not know what we've been through, and I was counting on that. This was our turn. And you know what, I didn't even care that I would be labeled a traitor. If the gods weren't going to listen to us, then we were going to be forced to do their dirty work. Again. But this time, we were doing it our way.

Slowly, I walked towards the entrance to the cave. Looking out, I could see the campers in one mournful huddle, the Athena cabin grimly beginning the construction of a shroud. I found it both ominous and amusing. Sometimes I forgot how many times shrouds had been made for Annabeth and I put together. Seeing everyone distracted, I took my chances and snuck around the edges, quickly ducking behind some sand dunes.

Grover had been waiting and within minutes, joined me with a nod. I handed him his things and we took one last sip of water. Suddenly a flurry of red hair stopped us as we were about to rise. "Rachel!" I hissed, pulling her down next to me. "What are you doing?"

"What is going on, Percy?" she demanded, glaring at both Grover and me. "No one is telling me anything."

"There is no time to explain," I told her, my eyebrows drawing together. "The gods are going to know something is up. A few may have an idea of my persistence when it comes to Annabeth being kidnapped. Chiron and Dionysus know exactly what my next move is from past experience. Swearing on the River Styx will only confound them for a moment."

"You're going after her?" Rachel asked, suddenly confusion flitting across her face. "But you swore-."

"Just talk to Clarisse or the other campers, they'll explain," I told her, getting ready to don Annabeth's hat. Grover was just going to have to hide as best as he could.

"I'm going with you," she insisted, looking at me with an expression that I knew would be hard to argue.

"No," I declared. "You cant. I want you with me Rachel, I really do. But this it now. I need you to help the campers in any way possible."

She looked about to protest but just nodded. "Good," I said, looking back at Grover. "Then lets go."

I turned back to Rachel whom looked at me for a second before suddenly leaning in and planting a kiss on my lips. "Good luck," she said. Then suddenly she stood and walked away, leaving me frozen with Grover raising an eyebrow. It was too much like Annabeth leaving me in Mt. St. Helens.

"Well, okay then," Grover said after a moment. My only hope was that if this history was to repeat itself thing was really going to work, that was a sign I was going to come back. And without another word, I slipped on the hat and Grover began scurrying from sand dune to sand dune, not able to walk easily until we were far from the sight of the gods. We kept the hat on me as a precaution if we were to run into the Titan Army and so we passed many painstaking hours, attempting to scoot around scouts and sentries.

It was oddly deserted. Odd enough to keep me on edge the entire time. This place had been swarming when we first arrived. How come there was barely anyone here? Something was wrong…. That much I could tell.

Annabeth sat still as the small black tent draped over her head. With a sigh, she shifted to her back and closed her eyes. She thought back to what had only been a few hours ago, before things just got a lot more complicated.

_Her dreams had been restless and even frightening all night long. The forces of the Titans descended upon her every time she turned her back and she was completely helpless. She couldn't run, couldn't fight…she was utterly alone. It was dark and cold and she felt the cold shudder of fear run through her veins, as only her dreams could induce._

_Jolting awake,_ _Annabeth's eyes shot open. She was shaking once more, having the same nightmares that used to plague her during Percy's earlier years at camp. The same dreams that used to make her wander aimlessly around the camp before eventually finding her way to his doorstep. Percy… Taking the deep breath and telling herself that it was all just a dream, she looked around to make sure that there was no hidden enemies hiding in the shadows, waiting for her to close her eyes once more. _

_Attempting to sit up, she found her hair caught on Percy's fingers, which had been left carelessly intertwined with her hair sometime after she fell asleep. The sudden movement made her feel nauseous for some reason, but she waved it away. For the first time, she realized that her head had been lying on Percy's lap and a sparse t-shirt covered her bare arms. Smiling, she glanced at the sleeping Percy whose mouth was slightly open, his tongue lolling from his mouth. Suddenly the whole thought of her nightmares quickly dissipated with the scornful snort that burst instinctively from her mouth at the sight of him. _

_He shifted a little at the noise and Annabeth shook her head with amusement, gently standing and laying the t-shirt upon his lap once more. As she looked at him, a new feeling suddenly dawned in her. It was as if for the first time, she truly felt it. Whatever "it" was made her heart swell with fondness and a true happiness that she knew she only felt with him. "It" caused smiles and anger that made her laugh and cry like no other friend could. There was a fullness inside of her that left her with a feeling of satisfaction whenever she passed him. "It" was a familiarity that let her know she could actually be herself when he was around. "It" was a trust that let her know that when she fell asleep, he would stay up and watch her. Even when she hadn't asked him to. "It" shocked her in a way that Luke never had. "It" made sure that when she turned her back, he would still be there. Even if everyone else had turned away. He would still be there _especially_ if everyone turned their back on her. _

_She attempted to control a smile that twitched at her lips but she found herself giggling softly as she looked at him. Quickly, Annabeth shook her head. She was anything but girly, and that was crossing the border there. But as she turned to breathe the fresh air of the night outside of the cave, she couldn't help but grin. She suddenly felt the urge to ruffle his hair fondly. _

_Ugh, this needed to stop! And sooner than later if possible. This was dangerous. They had been best friends for years. And the term "best friends" for them far surpassed what most mortals would consider "best friend" meaning. It was beyond an alliance or simple friendliness. They were best friends, and that was everything. For a while, they had been getting away with the fact that she was a daughter of Athena and he was the son of Poseidon but she knew the trouble it caused that Percy wasn't even aware of. _

_With a sigh, she scuffed her feet on the floor of the cave. She couldn't let anything happen to him. Not him, not Grover, not anyone, though Annabeth vaguely entertained the idea of Rachel being exempted from this statement. Her silent musings were interrupted by the shadows of figures at the edge of the camp. Automatically, her head shot up, her eyes squinting through the darkness at the odd group of creatures on the horizon. They weren't trying to stay hidden…. and they definitely didn't belong here. The sudden echo of a hiss echoed through the sand dunes and reached Annabeth's ears with apprehension. Why, she hadn't heard that call since she was seven years old. That was a call that Thalia used. Thalia and…_

"_Luke," she hissed, automatically reaching for her dagger. As her fingers touched the hard, cold handle, she remembered the last time she'd been unable to defend herself. This time would be different…. but… This was the middle of the night. Why was he here?_

_Making a split second decision, Annabeth took one look back at Percy before starting off into the night. That call meant that he wanted her to follow, and he promised not to hurt her. In any other case, she would've woken Percy, or aroused the gods. But Luke was too close for comfort. Alerting anyone would cause him and his band of creatures to attack. They would kill a lot of soldiers before most even woke up. And she couldn't have that blood on her hand. _

_For a moment, Percy's voice echoed in her head. "Trust your heart, Annabeth." Her mind said no, Percy would've said no, even her heart said no to going to Luke. But her heart said yes to Percy. And if she could just get Luke to listen for two minutes she was sure she could work something out. Whatever she felt in her heart back there; that had been real. And she would do anything to save it. Plus, since when was the last time her and Percy had agreed on anything._

Thinking back, Annabeth could only ask herself, what was the point of even coming? When she had seen Luke approaching in the distance, Annabeth moved quickly, meeting him at the boundaries and offering to tie up her own sentries. Going with him had been her idea. Becoming a traitor had been her idea too. Anything to get him away from Percy. Anything to get him away from those she loved. Luke had made her a deal that she just couldn't resist.

That's why she sat here, devoid of thought and feeling, not really caring what happened. Luke had left the sentries with the threat to her life, hoping the Gods wouldn't let Percy come after her. That had been her idea as well. The more obstacles she put in Percy's place the easier it would be to avoid him. The price she had paid for his momentary safety had been high, but she hoped it was enough. Enough to give him a future with the pretty redhead who was obviously head over heels with him. Enough to give him a chance at living something other than this half-life she had been trying to explain to Rachel. Annabeth knew she was the only person who could give him this new life. It took a promise; a promise that caused her to sit miserably alone in her tent all day long, but a promise all the same.

"Annabeth?" a soft voice came from the tent door. Lifting her head, Annabeth saw the familiar features of Jake Mason, the son of Hephaestus. One of the bad things of turning to the dark side meant that you found out a lot of ugly things you wished you hadn't known. Including those who had been acting as spies inside Camp Half Blood, such as Jake. There were others, but none had talked to her and none were as recognizable.

"What do you want?" she asked angrily, laying back down so she wouldn't have to look at him. He lingered hesitantly at the door for a moment, before entering.

Shrugging he looked at her and said, "I just never thought I'd see you follow Kronos."

"Well maybe I never thought I would see the day when _you _would follow Kronos," she retorted, glaring at him. He opened his mouth to speak, unsure of what to say, before closing it. Jake thought for a moment and then seemed to make up his mind.

"I know you think what I'm doing is wrong, but this is for the good of all of us," Jake mumbled. "I know Kronos is going to win, that's why I'm here. So that for once I will have some worth in the eyes of my father. But you-," he bit his lip, "I just thought you'd always stick with Percy, no matter how bad it got."

Annabeth froze at his words, her eyes narrowing into slits. "You know nothing about me," she hissed, turning away from him. "You barely know me. Why are you here?"

"I guess I didn't want you making the same mistake I did," he told her boldly, looking her straight in the eyes.

"That's treasonous talk, Mason," Annabeth responded, looking back with a glare.

"No matter where I go I'm a traitor," he declared, with a glint of regret in his eyes. "Do you think I like playing the spy within the camp? Do you think I wanted to? Of course I didn't. I wanted to turn to this life and forget about everything else. But Kronos didn't want to hear that as an answer. And I had no choice. He's going to do the same thing to you Annabeth. You're going to sign up for one thing and he'll assign you to another. He is not Luke, Annabeth. He is something so horribly twisted that he is not human. That is Kronos."

Annabeth just looked at him with a blank stare. "Look, I know what I'm signing up for," she assured him, looking at him differently. "I know what price I am going to pay."

"Are you sure about that?" he asked once last time before lifting the tent flap and slipping through.

"I'm sure," she whispered to herself, even though he'd already gone. She turned to her side again and closed her eyes. Annabeth had made a deal; a deal that only Percy could break.

Luke thought he would win. He thought he knew everything. That Percy would say those forbidden words. If she could just avoid him. If she could just make him hate her so much that he'd never say it. Annabeth knew she could be harsh. She could convince him she was right. But she also knew that the minute she looked in his eyes, it'd be over.

Luke had gone for her proposal for a reason. She had seen it in his strange eyes. Just like she was, he was planning. Trying to figure out how to use this situation to his advantage. Only, he didn't know who he was playing against. She knew Percy better than he knew himself and she would do whatever it took to save his life. It would break his heart, but it would keep beating for at least a bit longer than they had hoped. She only had a little time, but it would buy him a few days more. Just a few more. And maybe…just maybe… that would be enough.

**I know this is kind of a strange chapter. And I know you all are extremely confused by what Annabeth did or where the Titans are but that will all be solved in the next chapter. I promise I will try and update sooner. AP week, ya know? Its been a lot of studying but we're getting there. It already May! So… this was a way to answer a few questions and inspire many more but to was necessary to the story. Next chapter will have some intense action I promise! I am going to try and make everything fit in for the characters with out making it OCC or completely unrealistic but I am trying! I will most likely go back and alter this chapter when this story is finished (if I ever finally get there ) so that it better reflects the conclusion. Thanks for reading!**


	18. Chapter 18

**Truly, you are all the best readers EVER! Considering my unfortunate updating procrastination, I am extremely grateful you all continue to read. Some of your reviews just really have the most amazing comments. There is nothing I can convey to you how happy I am every time I read one. A special thank you to reviewers Joanna, Allya Ride, xpercabethx, Perseus Jackson, smokinApollo, DarkAngel94524, mypupsrule538, XxVioletSorrowPercabethxX, person-who-changed-username, firewall10, LisaShare (who reviewed a few times on different chapters after I added the last one. Thanks!) and Lara D! Well I think I continue to get more and more confusing. But anyways, I PROMISE that there will be Percabeth next chapter. I've already started writing it! And p.s., part of this is written from Kronos' POV so it may be a little OCC, but it helps explain some things. **

Annabeth hadn't moved from her tent since Jake had come in. For some strange reason over the past few days, she had been feeling more and more weak and sick. Like last night, when she let Percy take watch so she could sleep. That wasn't like her. And now, as she began to shiver once more, she really wished Percy were here to give her his t-shirt.

The nauseous feeling continued but Annabeth shoved it away, slowly pushing herself up to a sitting position. When she awoke last night, the same feeling had hit her. She felt dizzy and almost emptied her stomach with the effort but she bit her lip and fanned herself with her hand. She wasn't one to get sick, and not this suddenly. Was it even possible to get sick while in the Abyss? What was happening?

Not even 500 feet away, Kronos sat in his tent of black, tapping his foot, as Luke would while he thought. Just for a hint of humor, he shifted into the form of Hermes' "prized" son. Kronos snorted at the thought and a malicious grin fleeted across his lips. Or at least Luke used to be. For days, he had sat alone in his tent, flipping through all of Luke's memories like a television in his head. There were happy times and sad times, moments of despair and times of glory. It was all in there, just begging to be remembered.

The way Kronos could feel Luke's consciousness squirm inside him as he touched on the more personal memories only made him find the whole ordeal more amusing. His original mission was to find Percy Jackson and study him to the nth degree. But Luke didn't have much about Percy. Perhaps a few snippets here and there, enough to satisfy Kronos, but not enough to please him. He needed _more_. And that's when his "aha" moment came.

In most memories of Percy, a girl lurked somewhere in the background. The same Blondie showed up in Luke's childhood memories. She could be the key. She could lead him to Percy. Of course, she wasn't exactly what Kronos expected her to be. Most fugitives don't willingly help their captors kidnap them. For Kronos, it was easy enough to appear as Luke inside of her own camp, slipping through unseen by the guards that his minions killed without thought only seconds later. Really, the sentries the gods used were completely useless. On top of that, it was even easy enough to go through Luke's memory and find the right silly birdcall for her. However, Kronos had at least expected some resistance.

She ran towards them almost eagerly from her cave, as if she was hiding something that she didn't want to be found. The glint of fury in her eye as she looked at whom she still considered "Luke" let Kronos know that she would be easy enough to fool. She hated Luke and she would do _anything_ to protect Percy Jackson. Luke had given him that much information as well. And emotions that overwhelmed people often gave way to spontaneous actions.

Having Annabeth in their camp would lure Percy to them like a fly to honey. Of course, her minor obstacle of threatening her death if Percy followed may deter the so-called "hero" for awhile but Kronos was certain that he would find a way to escape the watchful eye of the gods. And then, as if she made his day even better, she even proposed a suggestion that would make Percy watch straight into enemy territory.

Kronos had announced that he planned to attack the next day just to see how far he could push his new plaything into admitting information for Percy. He was going to attack; the day before Percy's 16th birthday. It would give them some time to gain the lead in the battle. Of course, once the girl heard this, she didn't throw a fit like most girls would but calmly proposed another option. It was almost too good to be true. The determination in her eye as she spoke every word told Kronos that she was sure that she would win, but Luke inside of Kronos let him know that Annabeth must be wrong.

Her terms were somewhat arguable but Kronos' cruel amusement at her idea made him somewhat more lenient on the issue. She had said to him, "If you postpone attacking until the sun begins to rise on Percy's 16th birthday, I will make you a deal." It was almost too tempting to resist. He could call the terms and raise the stakes, as long as in exchange, they would postpone the battle.

It was a silly proposal; trying to buy time for her precious family; silly proposal indeed. Only one a girl could make. And the table of Titans had roared with laughter as her face burned with shame at her even thinking that they would stoop so low to accept bargains and bets from demigods. However, she stood resolute and stayed firm with her words. It was the stupidest idea anyone had ever come up with! Kronos dismissed the idea of even considering arguing with her and raised his hand to hand her over for execution. She obviously wasn't handing over any useful information about Jackson. Maybe she knew less than it seemed.

However, when he felt Luke inside of him stir with worry at her execution, Kronos felt perhaps he knew something more about her. Nah, Kronos thought. Grinning, he gave the signal, feeling the despair that Luke now knew inside. Suddenly, images and memories that Luke had of that girl and Percy surfaced inside his head, all recalled by Luke. The images were simple but clear…Jackson loved her. How could he have been so oblivious to the truth? This realization had sparked an idea in his mind. An idea that could make everything fall into place. And if he could make Percy think Annabeth was in danger, would he blurt out his true feelings at the last moment?

Suddenly, her proposal seemed much more appealing. Turning to the demigod, Kronos snarled and agreed to the plan. He informed her what was at stake, standing truce until sunrise on Percy Jackson's birthday and in addition, not attacking any of the gods' army unless they were attacked Percy. Seeing they agreed, Kronos told her his request. With a snarl, he snickered, "If Perseus Jackson tells you that he loves you before sunrise on his birthday, we get to attack at will. If he can hold out that long, we will wait." It was amusing for him to see her pale but then she just scowled and grunted, as if she didn't think his proposal was possible.

It agitated Kronos that Annabeth seemed to think that Percy didn't love her. Was this the truth? Would Kronos regret agreeing to this? Well it was too late now. And anyways, they had been planning to postpone attacking to wait for groups of his army to still reach the Abyss. It was a hoax when he announced attacking a day earlier. Why would he do that when he knew he would win?

This fit in perfectly; not to mention the fact that Percy Jackson would willingly walk into this camp to save her. When he said those words after seeing his poor little Annabeth all captured and kidnapped by the evil Titans, Percy will have ended the war before it even started.

Kronos sighed while thinking about the past few hours and stopped tapping his foot, still going through all the memories Luke had of the two. It was all very interesting, the way the mortal mind worked. Hmm… very interesting indeed. Kind of like a science experiment.

Obviously, the gods stood absolutely no chance against him and his armies. Might as well play with your food before you eat it. And this girl just gave him the opportunity to have Percy walk right into his hands. Of course, he couldn't do anything to him until sunrise on his birthday. Both he and the girl swore on the River Styx. But if he could just tell her that he loved her. Then the real battle would begin. Who would have ever thought the fate of the gods would rest on three, silly words? With another bemused snort, Kronos gave the order to have all sentries let Percy Jackson into camp. Who knows, if the boy could make it hear fast enough, Kronos could be toasting victory by the time noon rolled around.

Far in the distance, Aphrodite watched as Percy and Grover slowly slipped into the distance, feeling no need to inform the others. The rising sun warmed her skin and she tossed her hair in the blustery wind. A slow tear fell from her eye and rolled down her soft, rosy cheek and finally onto her white gown. Another hero come and gone. Another hero who has loved and lost. Just like the rest of them, Percy soon would be lost forever.

She dabbed at her eyes with a handkerchief she kept with her at all times as Grover's figure grew smaller and smaller. All she ever wanted to do was help two people who were so obviously head over heels with each other to find the love that she had always wanted. Ares was okay, and Hephaestus was sweet but ugly. Mortals never lived long enough and their attraction was only skin deep. But when she saw a love that transcended all of that, she just couldn't help but meddle.

Now only if Percy would tell her he loved her, then she would be saved. There was a reason she went to Demeter to help her with the poisoning situation. Of course there wasn't a plant that could cure all poisons. But the plant she had given Annabeth did cure the victim for as long as possible, granted that someone loved them. Loved them more than their own life.

It was a curious little love plant, what Demi had brought, but she knew it would do the trick. Of course, why tell Percy its real powers? Boys shied away from love, especially Percy for some reason. She knew Percy loved Annabeth and therefore, it wouldn't be a problem if she used that plant to cure Blondie. No one would have to know that love would cure all. Everyone could go on living happily, blissfully ignorant of the true medicine that helped Annabeth recover. Percy had asked for it! He prayed to Aphrodite, for the gods' sake! Obviously, she could only help him in the love department. And she found a way to do that and cure Annabeth.

Only later had it occurred to her once more that Percy had never actually told Annabeth he loved her. Naturally, that was when she went to visit him about it. His refusal to tell Annabeth was what made her take drastic measures. Maybe if Annabeth became jealous about him kissing Rachel, Percy would finally confess as "payment" and the whole ordeal could be forgotten. Even the Abyss couldn't heal Annabeth forever. But now Annabeth was gone, and he hadn't yet told her. The clock was ticking down. If he lost Annabeth, who knows what Percy would do. Would all be lost?

Playing with a strand of stray hair, Aphrodite picked at her split ends with remorse. She always screwed these things up. Why couldn't she just be honest with people? Why couldn't everyone just be honest with each other? Blowing the air out she had been holding in, she looked out over the valley. The sun and wind gathered shining little bits of sand and tossed them about in the air, making them fall like rain in the sunlight.

Crossing her fingers for Percy, Aphrodite felt a loss that she had no one to pray to. Sure, people prayed to her for love, but whom did a goddess pray to? With one last lingering look at the horizon, Aphrodite turned and picked up a small flower that Demi must have grown at her feet. With a soft smile, she began to pluck at the petals, "He loves me, he loves me not." All she could do was hope that Percy would save her in time. Hope that this would not be another Romeo and Juliet, or Catherine and Heathcliff, or the gods forbid, Helen and Paris. There was still hope for the kidnapped Annabeth somewhere out there. And it came in the form of three little words, "I love you".


	19. Chapter 19

**Disclaimer: I do not own Percy Jackson.**

**Thanks for reading once more, despite the updating break! A special thanks to reviewers aslan13, Lara D, B.L. Melody, Twlight-Jacob-Lover, DarkAngel94524, xDhe77, Joanna, person-who-changed-username, Perseus Jackson, kaittybee, and firewall10. You are all awesome readers and I'm just happy that you enjoy what I am writing. Hopefully I will continue to improve though. Prepare yourself, super long chapter. Like….super long…. Enjoy!**

"First order of business," I whispered to Grover. "Find where they're keeping Annabeth." The sea of tents that surrounded us seemed to swallow us up as they stretched on and on in every direction. We had almost made it to the center and surprisingly, no one had even given us a second glance. In fact, I could've sworn some of the guards had caught my eye more than once but they all just looked away. An internal warning system triggered inside my head, but I couldn't let that stop the search for Annabeth.

Grover had tried to voice his opinions about the large possibility of a trap but I just kept going. I mean, I knew that we should turn around. I knew Annabeth would tell me to turn around if she were here. But she wasn't here. And that was the source of the trouble in the first place. The talk with the gods back at camp had made me realize something. What Kronos was doing was horrendously wrong and terribly evil, but in ways, the gods weren't any better. Talk like that is what lured half-bloods to the Titan's side in the first place. But I didn't want to switch sides. I had only learned that I wasn't on anyone's side but my own and that of my friends. And I would fight to the death for them.

The echoing memory of holding Annabeth under water as the Sirens song lured travelers from above made me remember that this was my fatal flaw. And fatal flaws were aptly named for being, well…fatal. But as I sat there, looking at out the tents that contained Annabeth and my worst enemies, I couldn't help but feel that this, not the war, was a cause worth dying for. After all, who are we without our friends?

Without Grover, I may have been killed before even making it to Half Blood Hill. How easily I could've gone on with life, feeling miserable about who I was and why I was the way I was. Without the enchilada-loving satyr next to me now, I could never have found the Golden Fleece or overcome the wrath of the Titans. I had found in Grover a true spirit and a loyal companion who would die for something he believed in. Maybe that's what drew us together in the first place. Well drew us together after the fact of him being a satyr and I the son of Poseidon.

Without Chiron, I would be lost and alone, unsure of myself and everything decision I ever made. I could've never found a true home and a true family…or even a true life. The wise centaur had taught me more about life than I ever dreamed of knowing back at Yancy Academy. Camp Half Blood had changed me in a way that I wasn't sure I could ever fully put into words.

Without Luke, I may have had fewer troubles… that much is guaranteed. But then again, I never would've been half as good at sword fighting. I would have never learned what true evil was or how to identify it even among the closest of friends. Without Hermes son, I would've never shared as many comforting moments with Annabeth or learned of betrayal the hard way. As much as I don't like to admit it, Luke had made me who I am today. Because of his betrayal, I was stronger, faster, and fiercer than I could've been before I came to Half Blood Hill. But most of all, I was better person. Because now when I thought of Luke, I knew exactly what I didn't want to be…him.

Without Annabeth…. without Annabeth…. I would've never made it anywhere on this quest or really any of the countless ones before this. I would've never survived the Sea of Monsters. I would've never held up the world. I would've never entered into the Underworld. For the first time, I had had someone who could see who I could be, not who I was. She saw the true Percy. If Annabeth had been apart of the campers to see me swear on the River Styx never to go after her, she would've known that something was up. She would've felt it. And if she had done the same, I would've known it too. We knew each other better than at face value. We saw further into each other than that….down into the complex emotions of betrayal and cowardice and fear. She was my best friend. And when I felt like I couldn't go on any further, she was the one to help me keep going, to help everyone going. Without Annabeth, I would've never learned to trust, never learned to fight with my brain and with my heart, never learned to see behind the walls people put up to protect themselves, and most importantly, never learned how it truly felt to love something so much that you would die to protect it. And just for reference, I was talking about like the gods and our war and friends and general and stuff, not Annabeth herself. I don't even know what anyone would think that. At least I think I don't know why anyone would think that….

"Percy," Grover whispered fiercely, turning to look at me and motioning towards the tents. "If you're done daydreaming, please try and look for a tent that looks like a place where they'd keep prisoners."

Nodding, I squinted out at the mass of cloth and sticks, and settling back into the grim, cold reality of my situation. Without my friends…. Well I wouldn't be where I was right now, for better or for worse. And as I thought about where we all were today, I came to the true realization of how much we had all changed, and oddly enough, in some ways stayed the same. I found myself remembering a time that didn't seem that long ago. A time before any of this.

_I didn't know what to say. It was cool enough that Luke had come to say goodbye. Id been afraid that he might resent me for getting so much attention the last few days. But here he was giving me a magic gift…. It made me blush almost as much as Annabeth. _

"_Hey man," I said. "Thanks."_

"_Listen, Percy…" Luke looked uncomfortable. "A lot of hopes are riding on you. So just…kill some monsters for me, okay?"_

_We shook hands. Luke patted Grover's head between his horns, and then gave a goodbye hug to Annabeth, who looked like she might pass out._

_After Luke was gone, I told her, "You're hyperventilating."_

"_Am not."_

"_You let him capture the flag instead of you, didn't you?"_

"_Oh…why do I want to go anywhere with you, Percy?"_

Well I had killed some monsters for Luke, had only done what he requested. But that wasn't what he truly wanted. And Annabeth had no idea what she was saying, for in the next four years, we would go everywhere together. But now Annabeth was held hostage somewhere under Luke's command. Well not Luke….Kronos…but Luke was still there. And Chiron had supported the gods' cruel reality of forcing me to abandon my best friend. And yet Grover was still at my side, fighting for my cause after all these years. Times had sure changed, that much I was truly certain of, but yet some things stayed the time.

Suddenly, a cold hand gripped my shoulder and covered my mouth as I attempted to yell out. The scuffling sound of my shoes against the dirt and sand caused Grover to turn around quickly, registering a look of surprise as he looked at us both. My attacker removed his hand from my mouth and slowly let go of my hands.

"Sorry Percy," the familiar voice came from behind me. "I just didn't want you to yell out when you saw me."

Turning, I saw Jake Mason looking grimly at Grover and I. "Jake?" I asked, recognizing the face from the Hephaestus cabin. "What are you here for?"

"I'm sorry Percy," he repeated, looking down so his face was masked by the shadows of the tents. "I don't have time to explain now but you're in grave danger."

"I know," I told him, looking out once more to make sure we weren't being watched. "We are in the middle of enemy territory."

"But the danger is far greater than that," he whispered, motioning us to crouch down with him once more. "You must know by now that Annabeth is here."

"That's why we've come," I explained, feeling the pressure of time increase as Jake Mason paused and looked at us warily.

"To do what?" he asked guardedly.

"To rescue her."

"Rescue who again?"

"Annabeth."

"Annabeth Chase?"

"What other Annabeth is there?"

"Oh" Jake said quietly. "Then their plan is working. Percy, I know you will not want to hear this but I am telling the truth. Annabeth is no prisoner here. She is not asking to be rescued. In fact, she has her own tent now, right next to the Titans."

"Wha-?" I asked, my heart rate speeding up as Jake continued on urgently.

"She's working for Kronos now," he said sadly. "They've made some pact on the River Styx. She wouldn't tell me what it was but then again, swearing on the River Styx is a huge deal. I bet part of the deal was that she couldn't speak of it to anyone."

"You've talked with her?" I asked urgently as Grover sat behind me, stunned. "She wouldn't be working with him! On the Styx? No, no, no. You're lying."

"Percy, I have lied before," he said solemnly, "And I probably will again. But this is one thing that I am telling the absolute truth on."

I paused for a second, wondering where he got all of this information. The road this kind of thinking led down was too dark to ponder so instead I just nodded. "Can you take us to her?"

"Percy," Grover hissed behind me. "Its too dangerous to trust him." I agreed but I couldn't let Jake know that I didn't believe him or he might get angry and we'd lose our only chance of finding Annabeth. Whether she was a traitor like Jake swore or not, I had to at least see her. So I shrugged off Grover's warning gaze and turned back to Jake, awaiting his reply.

"I can help you," he said, nodding. "But first I must ask a favor of my own."

Grover muttered, "I knew it."

"Just tell my father I'm sorry," he said softly, looking at me with regretful eyes. "Tell him that and say that….say that… say that I love him."

Our eyes made contact and I held our gaze for a long time, wishing I could see past who he appeared to be. But that was impossible… Suddenly, something about his look caught my attention. It was the same look Luke had once had, the same look most campers had, and the same look that had crossed my face a few different times. It was a look that wanted praise and love from a parent that would never come. And in that moment, I felt that Jake was on the same side we were, whether he knew it or not.

"I can do that," I said, letting out a rush of air. For a second, I almost thought I saw Jake smile, but then he got to his feet and beckoned us forward.

"Lets go," he whispered. "Beware, something isn't right around here. You should've been discovered a long time ago. That means something up. They're purposely ignoring you."

That one observation sent chills down my spine. We had been expected. Of course, Kronos had been trying all along to kill me, so this was a little odd. Slinking through the tents, I found myself hoping that Jake wasn't leading us to Kronos' tent instead of Annabeth's. But sure enough, a few minutes later, we reached the entrance to a small, unguarded cloth structure and Jake paused, looking at us intently.

"I'll keep guard," he said, motioning to the tent. "The last I saw, Annabeth wasn't feeling good. I think she's getting sick. So…. Good luck."

Parting the fold of the tent, I walked into a stuffy, humid black area that barely let in any light from the outside world at all. At the far end, Annabeth sat on a chair, staring at the black cloth in front of her with glassy eyes. Even from where Grover and I stood, we could see the sweat on her forehead and the strange paleness of her skin. At the sound of us entering, she slowly turned, looking like she was in pain.

"Annabeth?" I whispered, looking at her with confusion.

"No, no, no, no, no," she began to whisper to herself, putting her head into her hands. As she did so, we could see how badly her hands shook. "No, no, no," she repeated. She heaved herself off the chair and came stumbling towards us.

"Why are you here? The guards should have kept you out," she hissed, her voice not carrying the usual venom she added when she was angry. "Go home. Go away. Leave me be, right this instant!"

"Annabeth…." I said her name again feeling caught between anger and worry, watching her struggle as she limped forward.

Suddenly she grimaced in pain and stopped to catch her breath, one hand moving to her side as she slowly began to sink to the ground. Instinctively, I moved forward, wrapping one hand around her waist and the other on her left elbow and pulled her back up, letting her lean on my left hip and shoulder.

Once again all she muttered was, "No, no, no, no, get away from me," as she tried to push away. Of course, I only held onto her tighter as I slowly dragged us both across the room towards what looked like a small cot. She continued to push away and when we got to the cot, I dropped her on it without as much tenderness as I probably could've used. Lying back, she stared blankly at the ceiling still softly shaking her head. Her hands were quivering and she looked even weaker than from when we came in. I noticed how her lips trembled and her eyes watered as she looked away from me and towards the wall

"I told you not to come," she whispered as Grover moved over to the side of the tent to grab a bowl of water and a rag that had been sitting by her chair and obviously used before. "I didn't want you here."

"You didn't have a choice," I said grimly, wondering if what Jake had said was true. There was no way Annabeth would abandon us for Kronos. It just wasn't possible…was it?

Grover placed the water and an extra cup filled with drinking water by my side and began finding things to fan out the room with, trying not to listen to our conversation. I dipped the rag in the water and squeezed before raising it to place on her forehead like I always saw in the movies. She raised her hand and grasped my wrist attempting to stop me from coming closer. Of course, knowing Annabeth and me, arguing was our specialty and her just wanting me to stay away made me so much more intent on getting closer.

I pushed her hand out of the way with ease and held it down. She tried to turn away from me as well but I only held her in place and very gently dabbed her forehead with the cold rag. She shuddered as the cool cloth made contact with her skin and tried once more to push me away. "What is your problem?" I hissed, trying to find it in my heart to be angry when she looked so sick and vulnerable; when she looked so unlike Annabeth at all.

"I told you to stay away," she glared, breathing harder as talking and pushing me away took more strength than she probably had. "Just get away from me, from this tent, from this war. Just go."

"I'm not going to go and leave you here, whether you like it in this dreadful place or not," I told her, once more trying to dab her forehead with the cloth as she squiggled away. "Remind me again," I said, putting an arm around her back and hoisting her up into a sitting position bringing her angry gaze that much closer. "Why do you hate me so much?"

Annabeth was much closer now and huddled into my side by the way I was trying to help her up. Trying to glare at me, she turned to look only to find I was much closer than she thought. I could hear the small, "Oh," she let out upon suddenly being so close. I could see every bead of sweat on her face, every small blonde hair that sprung wildly from her head, and the warmth of the fever that radiated from her body. Her gray eyes sought mine with despair. Annabeth was my friend; my best friend and ally. We had had each other since we were twelve. What suddenly changed to make her like this?

"_So far so good," I told Annabeth. "Ten miles and not a single monster."_

_She gave me an irritated look. "Its bad luck to talk that way, seaweed brain."_

"_Remind me again- why do you hate me so much?"_

"_I don't hate you."_

"_Could've fooled me."_

Well I guess some things weren't that different. But after traversing the Sea of Monsters, returning Zeus's lightning bolt, finding the Golden Fleece, navigating the Labyrinth, holding up the world, fighting Medusa, escaping the Underworld, and all other sorts of crazy shenanigans we'd gotten into, I thought that at least something might have changed between us.

That's how I found myself intently scanning her eyes as I had looked at Jake's earlier, hoping to see something of the person beneath the exterior. She looked back, somewhat surprised and somewhat because I gave her no choice. And suddenly, I came to the realization that her gray eyes were the same gray eyes that stared into mine as we left Half Blood Hill to look for Zeus's lightning bolt four years ago. As we stared at one another as we did now, I realized our surroundings could've changed to be that car or the background of a battle but those were the same eyes that stared at me underneath the water of the Sea of Monsters and looked out at me as she held up the world. We had changed but in a way, we were still the same people we were four years ago. Suddenly, she looked away in a series of long, hacking coughs. My hand raised the crude glass of water to her lips and tried to get her to drink but she shook her head.

"Percy," she said softly. "I don't h-." She paused and coughed once more. "I don't know, okay," she whispered. "I just need you to leave. If it's that big of a deal, let Grover," she broke off into coughs again, "take care of me. Just not you."

I shook my head angrily, feeling that pulse of infuriation begin to flow through my blood. "Why not me?" I asked, starting to lose my sympathy. "What is your problem?"

"Kro-," she began but then suddenly her voice gave out and her mouth froze in that shape. Pausing, Annabeth tried again, "You don't understand, I cant tel-," suddenly as she neared the subject of her distress, she wasn't allowed to speak.

"So why can't I help you?" I asked, lying her down back on the mattress and feeling how thin her body was through the clothes she had on. It felt as if she hadn't eaten in days.

Taking a deep breath, Annabeth closed her eyes. Then abruptly, she opened them and looked at me as calmly as she could, "You want the truth, Percy?"

"That would be nice," I said, in the same mocking calm voice.

"Over the years, I have learned to admit that I had grown a bit fond of you in the beginning. I will not lie about that," she said. "But we have never truly been friends."

"Oh, really?" I said, staying calm and raising an eyebrow.

"Really," she said simply. "Look, I was young when we first met. I didn't know much about the world and blindly believed in the gods and their goodness. It took Luke to show me who they truly were."

"Stop lying," I told her through gritted teeth.

"I'm not lying," she said, a bit of sympathy showing in her features. "I have been lying. But now I think you should know the truth. And the simple facts are that a long time ago, when we discovered that Luke went over to Kronos, he asked me to be on his side, and I went. I didn't know what better to do Percy. We only knew each other a bit from finding the lightning bolt and you had grown on me through that experience, but when Luke asked me to join, I did.

"I felt bad for a bit but I soon got over it. I mean, I was in love with him and I barely knew you. He asked me to be a double agent and I played my part well. I convinced you, Grover, Chiron, everybody that I was someone I wasn't. I tried to tell you once….when we were underneath the water in the Sea of Monsters and you saved my life. You saw my dreams and pulled me away from being eaten. You were holding me and comforting me and so I told you. I felt guilty, ashamed even."

"So that's what you said," I observed through gritted teeth.

"Yes," she said plainly, her breathing growing heavier with the effort of talking. "And when I was kidnapped, well that was all apart of the plan too. I needed to be out with the Titans for a bit without arousing suspicion. But somehow, just a handful of hunters became suspicious of me by then. Therefore, Artemis was taken too. And she had told the most unexpected of her hunters her suspicions as well. Bianca DiAngelo. Therefore, the Titans took care of finishing her off."

"Blatant lie," I said quietly, lowering my voice so that Grover couldn't hear. "Bianca was hurt by one of Hephaestus' aut-."

But she cut me off. "Have you seen Jake Mason yet?" she asked casually. "Yeah that was his idea….and invention. He stole the blueprints from his father and everything. Good set up wasn't it? The way it all looked so real? I know, the kids a genius."

Suddenly Jake's request of apologizing to his father fell into place and my heart stopped. For two seconds, Annabeth's story made sense but then I shook my head. "Impossible. Bianca was my friend," I said looking away from a girl I didn't even know.

"Possible, Percy," she whispered sadly. "And true. I tried to get my spies within the camp to not let you join the quest, knowing what would happen at the end, and still feeling a little fond of you." Suddenly her face darkened with anger. "Of course that all vanished as you grew smarter and faster. You were becoming a threat."

"You're lying," I said, my voice going stronger. Her story made no sense. It just….didn't…

"Am not," she said, a little more defensive and a little more like Annabeth. "Didn't you ever wonder why I kept telling you to spare Luke? Didn't you?"

I stayed silent but she continued, growing angrier. "And you were weak and you listened to me! You wouldn't finish him off, would you? Couldn't do it, in my opinion."

The blood was pounding in my ears so hard I could barely hear her. Grover was looking over, interested to see what was going on so I bent over her further under the pretense of adding water to her forehead. My chest rubbed up against her side as I spoke in an intense voice, close enough to see every scar there ever was on her face.

"I didn't do it because I knew you were my friend," I said, making sure we had eye contact though my hand kept moving around her face with the washcloth. "And I know you still are. Do you even know what I did to get here? I played a dangerous game with the Underworld, trying to save your life. I defied our parents, our army to get here. I swore on the River Styx I wouldn't come after you. But thankfully, I'm not as much of a seaweed brain as you think and found a way to avoid the promise. I know you and you haven't been playing double agent."

I watched her closely and was rewarded when she was unable to mask a small reaction of surprise when I told her I swore on the Styx. But she added anyways, "And what, Jackson, is your proof of that?"

"My proof?" I asked indignantly, voice growing loud enough that Annabeth put a finger to her lips and we both grew silent for a moment. By this time, I had moved close enough that the finger she put to her lips fit snugly between our faces. "You want to know my proof?"

"That would be nice," she said, mocking my answer from her first question.

"Why haven't you killed me yet?" I asked daringly.

For a moment she paused before saying casually, "Luke would like to kill you himself."

"Then why were you crying when everyone thought I was dead after Mt. St. Helens?" I asked again, watching her closely for her initial reaction to each question.

"I had to play my part so the other wouldn't expect," she said smugly without a quiver.

"Then why did you hold my hand when we were on the boat to the Underworld?" I asked again, seeing her flicker of surprise on this question too, but not because she didn't have an answer.

"Well I was scared," she said quickly, "But besides the point…. you remember that?"

"Of course I remember that," I said momentarily stopping to dip the cloth back in the water and wring it out again.

"Oh," she said softly, looking away towards the side of the tent once more.

"So why did you lead me through the labyrinth without killing me or leading me astray?" I asked.

"There were always people around. I couldn't just dispose of you and pretend like nothing happened. Plus, Luke wanted you for himself, like I already said," she responded quickly.

"Hmmm…." I observed. "So what about when you gave into the Sirens Song and I held you underneath the water and calmed you while you sobbed into my shoulder?" I asked.

"It was genuine," she said casually. "I was upset, and feeling guilty about what part I was beginning to play in all of this. Thankfully I was able to get it off my chest then and there."

I gritted my teeth with anger. This was ridiculous. Annabeth would never. "What about every time when people weren't around?" I asked angrily. "What about all the nights you slept in my cabin, all the times we partnered for quests, what about when we danced before you were kidnapped? Huh, Wise Girl? What about then? What about your jealously when I stayed with Calypso? Your jealousy of Rachel?"

"I am not jealous of Rachel," she hissed growing madder by the second.

"I think you are," I said, nodding my head and leaning in to whisper, "And I know it."

"Do not," she said, scowling. I smiled at the way she seemed so uncomfortable. Why was she lying to me? What had I done to deserve this? And even more, she was acting like I never existed in her life as more than a pawn to play on the chessboard with. And that was what hurt. And I was planning on seeing if she really was lying.

"What about every time you cried about Luke and I comforted you?" I continued on. "What about helping you while you were afraid of spiders. What about you telling me what your fatal flaw when you were supposed to be my enemy? Huh?"

She didn't say a word but glared at me. I softened my look and moved just a bit closer; raising the cloth around my hand to her cheek so only a thin piece of rag separated my hand from her cheek. I spread it out so it was more like I was cupping her face. Seeing her eyes flash to the hand and then back to my face, I watched as her lips trembled. Another giveaway. "What about Mt. St. Helens, Annabeth? There was no one else there but you and me. Do you remember what you did?"

"No, I don't," she spat back, glaring at me and raising a hand to swipe away the cloth but she could seem to find the strength to push it off her cheek. But just for a moment, she hand was on mine and instead of keeping my hand on her face, I wrapped it around her hand and squeezed it.

"Just pretend for a moment you do," I said, looking at her earnestly. "If all you say is true, then tell me why you did it."

For a moment, I saw her expression falter but then her guard went up once more. "Look Jackson, I don't remember a thing. And you would do well not to remember anything either."

I let my hand fall away as we glared at each other. Dropping my rag in the bowl next to her, I got to my feet. And I don't know why I said what I said next but I guess some part of me needed to see some reaction out of her. It didn't matter what kind, there just needed to be a reaction. "Well that's interesting," I said looking at her through narrowed eyes. "See then maybe you'll think this story is funny then because it seems strangely déjà vu. So I was going to come save you and probably die doing it when Rachel came up to me and kissed me for good luck. I'm glad I can say that now without having to feel like a jerk. Clearly, you don't care."

A moment of stunned silence hung in the air and I was about to apologize when she suddenly yelled out, "Well fine then! Don't touch me! Don't talk to me! Don't even think about me! Just go and kiss whomever you like because I-hate-YOU!"

And with that, I stormed from the room, hurt and confused. She had to be lying. She just had to be and yet… why was she not telling me the truth? I sensed Grover come up behind me as we passed Jake Mason at the entrance whom shrugged with sympathy. I knew Grover had heard the louder parts of the conversation but I just hoped he wouldn't mention it, and he didn't.

Jake had stayed back at the tent as we stalked past and so we were left to our own devices as we crept around the encampment. I didn't know where we were going but as long as it was away from her tent, I didn't care. What was her problem?

Sitting down by a cluster of tents that looked deserted, Grover and I lied down and felt disheartened by this whole ordeal. Annabeth was obviously very sick and we couldn't leave her to die of fever by herself, she had to be tended to. Unfortunately, she had made it very clear that she didn't want me anywhere near her. And so that's where we sat for a long time in silence, trying to think about what to do next.

As the sun began to set, we suddenly heard lone footsteps on the path in front of the tents we hid behind. Annabeth? I thought hopefully. Listening carefully, I shook Grover and made a pointed finger in the direction of the noise. Prickling his ears up, Grover listened to hear who it was. Annabeth? I mouthed to him. Shaking his head, Grover's eyes widened and he motioned for us to run when suddenly, it was too late.

"Hey guys," Luke greeted us with a friendly smile and casually tousled his hair as if he just happened to run into us at the grocery store. If it weren't for the strange eyes and distant gaze, we wouldn't have even known Luke wasn't Luke at all but really the Titan Lord.

"We have been waiting for you," he said cheerfully, motioning his hand back towards the way he came. When neither of us moved, nor even spoke his smile drooped a bit. "Now, come on. Its not like you have a choice. We just have a bit of fun for you to see. I think you might thoroughly enjoy it."

I thought it was weird how Luke, well Kronos, hadn't tried to force us to come with him. "What is it that sounds so fun?"

"We have a surprise," Luke said innocently. "Why would we want to ruin a surprise? Come on, Percy, you don't have any other options."

With that, I noticed the ring of other creatures that surrounded us. Grover put his hand on my shoulder and nodded, turning to Luke. "We're coming."

"Grover," I hissed. "What are you thinking?"

"We have no other choice," he confirmed.

I turned back to Kronos who grinned. "All right then, right this way."

With a sigh I looked at my horned friend and said, "You better be right."

The minute Percy and Grover left, Annabeth rolled onto her side away from the door and let a few miserable tears she had been holding in escape from her eyes. It had been harder than she thought it would…trying to get him to believe she was a traitor. He knew her better than anyone else and he knew every moment they spent together was genuine. She knew he would resist her lies, but she didn't know he would fight it this much.

"Annabeth?" Jake Mason whispered from the door. "They're gone."

"Good," she said hurriedly wiping her eyes and turning back to face him with a shaky smile. "So you made sure to ask Percy to tell your dad you're sorry?"

"Yes," he said, ashamed of the truth behind the statement, even though Annabeth had instructed him to request it. "I didn't really have to act."

"And you told them to be careful?" she asked, looking away.

"Yes," Jake confirmed.

"You did good Jake," she told him. "Maybe you aren't so bad after all. I mean, you did just let Kronos' chance to end the war right here and now slip through your fingers."

"It happens to every good bad guy now and then," he said, all the comedy of the statement lost on Annabeth as he said it with such dullness.

"Did you hear the conversation?" she asked, suddenly turning to look at him.

"It was hard not too," he said honestly. "Bit harsh, don't you think?"

"Not a bit," she said, remembering the entire ordeal. "I needed him to think I hated him. I need him to hate me. That's the only way he can be safe. But… he knows me too well. He saw right through every lie. The best I could do was convince him it was personal."

"Well you know him better than I do," Jake observed, ducking out of the tent. "I'm sorry Annabeth. I hope your plan keeps him safe at least."

"So do I," she murmured as he slinked away. She had told him to bring Percy and Grover here. She had told him what to say and what to do to fit into the plan of her double agent story. Of course, it had all been a lie. She cried when she thought he was dead because he was her best friend. Annabeth had been angry when she found out he was alive because she was jealous of Calypso. She never meant to be kidnapped, nor made to hold up the world. When he saved her during the Sirens Song, she hadn't confessed her guilt, instead she said some embarrassing things concerning her feelings for him that she'd rather not recall. And she remembered when they kissed. Why she did it, she couldn't remember, but she needed to let him know how she felt, just in case. That was one goodbye she didn't want to regret, and yet here they were.

Of course, even now, Annabeth wasn't sure how she felt about her supposed to be rival Son of Poseidon. With a sigh, she closed her eyes and remembered his hand on hers and the silent steady way he had looked at her and believed that she was good, even though her words said otherwise. What she wouldn't have done to just cave into the pressure and let him hold her and take care of her. But she couldn't. Not when his life was on the line.

It had been unfortunate that her last words to him were, "I hate you," but she knew she had to fit it in somewhere. And that was the perfect opportunity. He had gotten her angry enough; all she needed to do was grit her teeth and scream it at him. And that's what she had done, she thought miserably.

And he had left, just like she needed. It wasn't the goodbye she was hoping for but it would save him. Suddenly, her stomach stirred and she turned over her bed and vomited. The sickness she was not faking however. All of a sudden, a group of soldiers marched into her room, Luke at the front.

"Well, well, well," he said looking at her. "Looks like its time for you to play your part in my plan."

"We had a deal," she said he marched forward and grabbed her wrist forcefully.

"And so far, none of the terms have been broken," he said with a grin as he pulled her easily off the cot, causing her to black out with the strength it took to stand. When she came around, all she heard was Luke saying, "Carry her to the Circle."

And she was swooped off the ground and into someone's arms. The Circle was the center of the tents and the headquarters for all the generals. If she was going there, then they meant business. All she could hope for was that Percy and Grover were already far away, far away and safe, at least until tomorrow.

**Okay, so super long chapter to make up for my bad updating habits. But I know that the month of July, I will be overseas for a good chunk without access to a computer so updating will be a no no then. I will try and get another installment in before I leave though. This chapter was long and full of information but I really enjoyed writing it. There was Percabeth, but not a lot of action between them. But no worries! Hopefully I'm planning on introducing more Percabeth in next chapter and building it up to the grand finale! Woo hoo! Well until next time….**


	20. Chapter 20

**Hey guys! I just got back from Europe, which was a blast, but I was gone for almost this entire month with no access to a computer! Not being able to write was killing me so I was going back to the old days with a trusty pen and paper! **

**So I know this isn't a "chapter" but since I got back I just thought I'd give all you dedicated readers a little something until I can gather my wits about me and make a full action packed chapter! **

**I hope this chapter clears up any questions you have because I tried to make it a clever way as me answering your questions into a dialogue between Kronos and Atlas and even one little thought paragraph from Annabeth. **

**P.S. Yes, yes I know Atlas should be somewhere stuck holding up the world but I just couldn't help but adding him in here. He just fit too well. **

**Thanks to GBMSCR, Blackhawk1997 (I hope this answer some things), Lara D, Ali (I cant thank you enough for your review, it made me smile and really, thank you thank you thank you!), person-who-changed-username, Dr. Atom Bomb, and StarofCalamity. Thank you so much everyone!**

Kronos sat in his sad excuse of a throne and thought. Soon he would have a much larger, much grander throne than this. It would be seated on top of Olympus and he would be King over the Titans and the gods once more. A bit of a frown crossed his face at the thought that without the blonde girl he could be fighting it out with his idiotic children right now. Of course, waiting until Poseidon's son's birthday only delayed them a bit, and it did supply him with entertainment. Plus, it would be more fun to crush the Olympians hope now when there was no one around to defend Jackson than just put off the inevitable. And this was just so much more fun. This would be his revenge for how much of a thorn in the side Percy had been.

Smiling to himself at the thought he caught sight of Atlas making his way through the tent and closer to the throne. He paused before the Titan Lord and waited until Kronos beckoned him forward with one lazy, crooked finger.

"You wanted to talk with me?" he asked with boredom as Atlas bowed deeply.

"Yes, My Lord," Atlas answered, looking around with what seemed to be worry. "Some of the army is….well they're getting a little….restless."

"So….?" Kronos asked, watching his top general with bemusement.

"They're wondering…what exactly your plan is…" Atlas finished, watching Kronos with nervousness, as if afraid he'd suddenly explode with anger.

"I see," Kronos said, leaning forward. He paused for a moment before continuing. "I don't expect all the dimwits out there to understand what I do to amuse myself. They should know well enough that we can crush the gods and their pathetic army anytime we choose to do so."

"Then why not now?" Atlas asked impatiently. "Why wait any longer?"

"Because they're already playing right into our hands if you would just open your eyes," Kronos explained, finding himself irritated at the obvious annoyance in Atlas' voice.

"I don't quite see it," Atlas declared boldly, causing a spark of fire to rise in Kronos' eyes.

"A few days ago, I made a pact on the River Styx with a girl named Annabeth Chase," Kronos began, settling into his throne. "She had come, thinking I was Luke, her old friend and instead found herself my prisoner. I was planning to just kill her after asking if she would join us and her refusal but she had her own ideas."

"Like what?" Atlas continued impatiently.

"I'm getting to it!" Kronos yelled, his temper flaring as a cold wind swept through the room. A sickening wave of pleasure rumbled through his chest as he witnessed Atlas' bravery crumble before him.

"As I was saying," Kronos continued. "She offered me a deal. As you know, we were going to attack before Percy Jackson's birthday. Our army was bigger and our forces stronger, but we didn't have Jackson. And I knew the Olympians would defend him with every last person they had which would be a waste of time and of resources.

"This Annabeth girl thought she was being clever when she asked me if I would hold off on attacking Percy Jackson or any other member of the Olympian army until Jackson's birthday. She said that in return there could be conditions in which this deal would be broken. The first would be if Percy tried attacking me with an armed weapon the army and myself would be allowed to defend ourselves. The same applied to any other person or creature in the Olympian army. The other was a phrase that Percy would say to her, a set of keywords you could say, that would break the deal."

"Surely you didn't agree to that stupid plan," Atlas scoffed. "Only a fool would be that blind to the advantage it gave her."

"That is what I originally thought too," Kronos said thoughtfully, "And was about to send her off when suddenly Luke stirred inside of me, bringing to the surface memories of this Annabeth Chase and our ever so special Percy Jackson. It was then that I unexpectedly realized that this was the girl that Jackson cared about more than himself. Cared about more than winning this war, and perhaps more than his own life. He loved her. And not in the silly teenaged way. It was the love than burned in the eyes of all the famous lovers throughout the ages. That's when I realized….she was his fatal flaw."

"Go on," Atlas said, still obviously not won over by Kronos' plan.

"That's the way to end every hero, is it not?" Kronos mused with pleasure. "And I finally had the key to end Percy Jackson, and she willingly walked right into my hands."

"Her keywords then?" Atlas asked skeptically.

"A simple phrase that is too often overused," Kronos said dismissively, waving a hand as if brushing away a pestering fly. "I love you."

"Hmmm…." Atlas said, beginning to look more and more grumpy by the second.

"I could see in Luke's memories the look in the boy's eyes when he watched her, especially when he thought no one else knew he was," Kronos continued. "When she first proposed the idea, she seemed so certain that he did not love her, that she could make him not love her, that she would win. But I could see what she could not, and knew that if Percy Jackson was given only a few last words to a dying Annabeth Chase, those are the three her would blurt out."

"But she's not dying," Atlas pointed out.

"Not yet," Kronos smirked as if cherishing a malicious thought. "Jackson knew we had her, and he thought she was kidnapped. I knew he would follow, I knew he would never give up on her. And so I began to set a trap for the tragic hero. And he fell right into it." Kronos smashed his hand into a fist with a gleeful smile.

"Would you just get to the point and tell me what your plan was?" Atlas whined. Kronos glared but continued, too pleased from the thought of his brilliance.

"Percy would come to save Annabeth," Kronos sneered, "That much was certain. But I was under oath not to harm him correct? So I ordered the army to not see him, to invite him peacefully into the camp, to let him think that he was clever enough to make it past my sentries. Then the minute he came to find his love, we would grab the girl and threaten to kill her right in front of him. Give him the chance to see her on the verge of death and the opportunity to say his parting words. Of course, we can all assume it would be "I love you". Then the oath would be broken and an entire army would have our weapons trained on Jackson, alone in our camp, with no help. He would be dead in seconds."

"Not your brightest work, I'll say," Atlas muttered, "But it might work. Are you sure Jackson will say, "I love you"?"

"Trust me," Kronos said, standing up, "He wont be able to resist."

As Annabeth was carried into the Main Circle and laid on the floor to rest until who knew what, she found her mind wandering to Percy. Just pray to the gods, they didn't find him, that he didn't see her, that her hateful words had been enough to make him doubt himself, doubt his feelings. She believed he didn't love her, but the words of Rachel and Aphrodite and so many others lately had given her room for worry. She had to make him believe she hated him so that he would never admit that he loved her. She just had too…. Because if she didn't…. Well Annabeth shuddered….. The thought would be too horrible to bear.

**Thanks for reading! I hope this sorted out some answers for you. I don't plan what I write before I write it. I just sit down with a vague idea for a story and continue to make it up as I go. So trust me, I never saw all this when I wrote the first chapter and this had been my first fanfiction ever so I'm so glad I've been able to contribute to this awesome website! If you still have any questions you can review it or PM me and I will answer you personally! Or try anyways **** Thanks!**


	21. Chapter 21

OH MY GOODNESS. ITS BEEN A YEAR OR SO SINCE IVE UPDATED IT SEEMS. I CANT BELIEVE IT. THIS HAS BEEN NAGGING AT ME. IVE WANTED TO FINISH SO BAD BUT BEEN UNABLE TO. SOMEWHERE ALONG THE WAY, I LOST MY INSPIRATION. THANK YOU TO THOSE WHO HELPED BRING IT BACK, ESPECIALLY LARA D AND JAY-JAY LYNN. EVERYONE WHOSE STUCK WITH THIS, THANK YOU SOOOO MUCH! I HOPE THIS IS ENOUGH FOR YOU! EVERY REVIEW HAS MEANT SO MUCH TO ME. HERES THE FINAL FACEOFF. JUST FOR YOU GUYS

The moonlight glinted off Jake's knife menacingly as it pressed against Annabeth's neck. I noticed he looked almost as sick as I felt, standing in the Circle with nowhere to run. The spears of Kronos' guards pressed into back as the heavy air continued to add sweat to my already damp skin. After all this time, here we were. Grover and I were held captive, forced to face the guise of Luke with his Titan friends all around, as if to remind us how powerless we were. Annabeth stood next to him, leaning against Jake Mason for support, her eyes closed with fatigue as Jake held her up, knife to her throat as Kronos had requested. This was it.

"Perseus Jackson," Kronos said, my name coming out as a hissed curse. "I have waited for you for so long."

Unwilling to play his games and unable to take my eyes off of Annabeth, I only said, "So kill me."

The silence that followed seemed to last a lifetime. "You seem quick to die after all you've gone through to avoid me," Kronos broke the silence. His words came through Luke's form sending a shiver down my spine.

"You can have me," I said quietly. "Just don't hurt my friends."

Kronos' eyes narrowed at what I thought to be a generous offer. His eyes flicked over to Annabeth and after a moment's consideration, motioned for her to be brought forward. "Your offer surprisingly isn't tempting me, Jackson." Kronos smiled. "Have you not already picked me out to be the kind that plays with my food before I eat it?"

I grimaced before I could stop myself. "What do you want from me?"

"I want you to see how I've suffered all these years." he replied darkly, Luke's handsome face marred with hatred. "I want to watch as you loose everything."

"Is killing me not enough?" I asked, knowing I was only further tempting his wrath.

"Not this time," he replied, looking over to where Jake stood. Suddenly I felt sickened as the puzzle pieces began to go together.

"This is just between you and me," I told him, attempting to keep this panic out of my voice as Kronos only smiled. The Titans rumbled in unease.

"As if this war was just for you." Kronos walked over to where Annabeth was barely supported by Hephaestus's son. "This is much bigger than that. You've just caused me so much trouble that I want to make sure you suffer before you go. After all, I've been waiting for this moment for a long time." He motioned to Jake and the knife pressed harder against Annabeth's throat, causing a thin line of blood to appear.

Sensing his intention, I tried hard to stop him but I quickly found myself held back by the guards that stood behind me, preventing me from reaching Annabeth's side. No matter what she said to me in the tent, I couldn't let anything happen to her. I just wanted her to be safe. Whatever happened to me didn't matter anymore, as long as Annabeth came out of this unscathed.

"Just like you and the gods ruined me, so shall I ruin you, Percy Jackson," Kronos leered at me. With a beckon, the guards walked me forward, closer to where he stood. Staring defiantly back, I refused to cave under his triumphant smile.

"Don't kill her," I asked softly. "Take me, kill me. Just not her."

"So you're willing to be sacrificed in her place?" Kronos asked in mock surprise. "I bet she tried to prevent you coming as much as she could, didn't she? Didn't want to see you get hurt? Too bad neither of you will make it out of here today."

Annabeth's eyes opened and looked around warily, breathing heavily against the metal of Jake's dagger. I knew she had been lying. I knew she didn't mean all those things she said. Kronos' words confirmed it. So then why had she said it?

"Any last words, Percy Jackson?" he asked me, holding up a hand for silence. Jake's grip tightened as he looked sick, his eyes wide open with guilt. "Keep in mind, they're the last she'll ever hear."

If I had years I probably still never would've thought of exactly what I should've said to her. But all I could think of as Annabeth looked at me with regret was of how many times we had been near death and escaped. Somehow all those past times seemed small compared to now. Now it truly was the end. I only wish our last time together hadn't been spent arguing over betrayal and whose side she had been on. I knew that she would never leave us, or me. But then again, it wouldn't be Annabeth and me if we weren't arguing. And all these lightning quick thoughts in my head somehow brought me back to our last conversation.

"We haven't got all day boy," Atlas gruffly stated from the sidelines.

With my grip on Riptide in my pocket, I was ready to fight whoever tried to harm her. Taking a deep breath, I looked at my best friend and summed up everything I needed to say as Kronos looked greedily on, ready to give the order that would end her life if the sickness didn't kill her first.

"I knew you'd never betray me." I shook my head and attempted a smile that only came out as a grimace of pain. "Remind me again, why do you hate me so much?"

Only a practiced eye could detect the glimmer of a smile as Annabeth let my words sink in. "Percy, I…." she tried to say, but it only came out in a hoarse whisper. For one moment, she looked at me square in the eye; as if it was the last thing she'd ever see. Then her eyes fluttered shut and she slumped against Jake's arms, who could only stare at her in shock. Grover bleated in fright, and everything slowed down.

The taste of bile grew in my throat as I stood there, staring at the limp body of my best friend. There was nothing in my brain, no thought, no emotion. Just blank. She couldn't be dead.

"I didn't do anything, I swear it Percy," Jake Mason, panicked, slowly setting Annabeth on the ground. My eyes didn't leave where hers had closed.

"You killed her," I said in a monotone.

"I swear I didn't!" Jake Mason declared frantically. But I wasn't listening to him. I turned to Kronos. "You killed her."

But even he looked confused. "Please, I do not _kill_ my enemies, Percy Jackson. I torture them first."

Suddenly I uncapped my sword and pointed it at him, no longer caring what happened. "Why wont you fight me? What did she have to do with it?" I shook Riptide in anger, as it came to full size.

"Payback," Kronos snarled.

"You're just like the gods," I sneered, "Your revenge and anger is towards me and yet you take out innocents in order to achieve your goal."

"Don't you compare me to them," Kronos spat, his eyes flicking towards the horizon as we argued.

I almost screamed in anger, letting the emotions I was trying to suppress bundle up when suddenly, Jake Mason gasped. Ready to hold onto anything of Annabeth, I whipped around, only to see him crouched over her body.

"She's alive!" Jake said in astonishment. "Look!"

And it was true. Her body was glowing, every cut and scar healing itself in front of my eyes, the rosy pallor returning to her once pale face. "Annabeth," I explained, rushing to her side and partly shoving Jake out of the way. Her eyes were still closed. Putting a thumb against her neck, I waited, praying with all my hearts to I don't even know who that she was okay. Then I felt it…

A pulse. "Is she alive?" Grover asked softly from across the circle. I could only shake my head yes. Annabeth suddenly shifted her head and murmured out something incomprehensible. Without thinking, my hand covered hers and I squeezed it, not caring what it meant. All that mattered was that she was alive and here with me.

Once again, she began to stir as her body continued to heal. Putting a hand on her cheek, I brushed away the hairs that had fallen in her eyes. "Come on, come on," I muttered to myself, wishing I could will her to consciousness.

Then her eyes opened. "Percy?" she asked, confused. Almost embarrassed, she quickly looked away. Blinking, she squinted her eyes groggily before lifting her free hand and looking at it. It was healthy and free of cuts. "What happened?"

"Maybe that's what you could tell me," Kronos suddenly spat, his voice breaking through the silence that had descended upon our group. "We had a deal and she cheated me."

"I never cheated you," Annabeth said, flexing the rest of her body and starting to stand. Jake Mason miserably grabbed her arm and held up his knife to her again as his prisoner. I felt anger inside of me but I stayed quiet.

"You gave me the impression, darling," Kronos started mockingly, "That if you were dying, he would tell you he loved you! So you almost died and his last words were not "I love you"."

"I never told you that would happen," Annabeth declared, scarlet rising in her cheeks, refusing to look at me. I felt heat rush to mine as I realized they were talking about me. Me telling Annabeth I loved her? My stomach twisted into knots.

Kronos walked forward and clenched her chin, causing me to lose my train of thoughts and instinctively ball my fists. "I saw! I saw in _his _memories! I knew he'd say it!"

My thoughts turned cold as I realized what "_he"_ referred too. Luke.

"I never promised anything," Annabeth said defiantly to his face. For a moment, Kronos raised his hand as if about to slap her, but then paused, his face full of anger. A shiver ran down my spine and I wanted to stand in front of my best friend, as if that would somehow protect her from his stare.

"He was supposed to say 'I Love You'," he repeated angrily.

"And he did," Annabeth responded calmly. "Just in his own way." My heart skipped a beat.

"What do you mean?" he asked.

"Percy never had to say anything," she said softly, her cheeks burning in embarrassment. "Sometimes you just know." The sound of my heart thudding filled my ears and I couldn't take my eyes of off Annabeth. Sometimes you never know what you have until its gone.

The sudden growl that came from the Titan Lord stilled all my thoughts. The fury laced into the sound would be enough to stop anyone's heart. "No one fools Kronos," he whispered, Luke's eyebrows drawing together in anger.

His hand shot out fast as a snake and closed around Annabeth's neck. I yelled out and started forward but Kronos raised a hand in my direction. "Take another step and your goat friend goes too," he hissed. Grover bleated in alarm as another one of Kronos's guards grabbed him.

I paused, knowing that a step towards either of my friends could kill them both. Suddenly, Kronos let go. He glanced over at the slowly lightening sky, where the sun was not yet visible. With a small smile, he sighed and said, "I'm done with this."

His sharp eyes found Jake Mason, who had replaced his knife at Annabeth's throat once more. Still not caring to move, I tried to make eye contact with Annabeth, not knowing what would happen next. Our gaze met for a moment and I was unable to ignore the blush that crossed both our faces. I didn't know what I wanted to tell her but I wished she knew the way my heart was pounding right now.

Kronos's voice snapped us both back to attention. "Well Perseus Jackson," Kronos smirked. "We have reached the end." He looked back at Annabeth and Jake. "Mason, go ahead and kill the girl."

Time stopped. I watched the blood drain from Annabeth's face as my heart plummeted. Jake only stood, open mouthed and pale as a ghost. "Jake," I tried to say but it only came out as a hoarse whisper.

"Jake," I repeated, stronger this time. "You don't have to do this."

"Silence, Jackson," Kronos ordered and I heard Grover bleat in pain. I wanted to turn and make sure he was okay but I couldn't let myself tear my gaze away from Annabeth. "Go ahead, Mason. Do your job."

Jake stood still, his face grim. Annabeth cringed. Suddenly, "I cant do it."

Kronos turned and my mouth nearly dropped in shock. Jake Mason dropped the knife from Annabeth and I watched as she visibly sighed in relief.

"What did you say?" The growled question came from Atlas this time. Kronos's face only darkened as he stared at Hephaestus's son.

Jake paled. "I-I ca-cant," he stuttered out bravely.

Rolling his eyes, Atlas drew his curved sword. "Well if you cant, than I will. I'm sick of arguing over it." Lunging across the circle, Atlas reached Annabeth before I could even shout to warn her.

But Jake moved quicker, expecting the attack, and threw himself in front of my best friend. "No!" Annabeth screamed, trying to pull Jake away.

Atlas's sword swung out, meaning to target Athena's daughter but instead, killing a son of Hephaestus. Jake's mouth opened in shock, his eyes widening in pain. Then with one last grunt of effort, he raised his knife and sunk it deep into Atlas's stomach. Not registering the shout of surprise from his attacker, Jake stumbled back and then fell to the ground.

"No!" Annabeth shouted again, dropping next to him. My body moved for me, feet pounding towards his side, while my mind still whirled in shock.

"I'm sorry," Jake choked out as more and more blood began to flow from his gaping wound. "I shou-shouldve never be-bet-betrayed yo-you."

"You never truly betrayed us," Annabeth whispered, putting a hand on his forehead. "You fought for us right until the end." Holding back her tears, she squeezed his hand in comfort.

"Per-Percy," he stammered out, his body shaking. "Tell m-my fath-father I'm sor-sor-sorry." With one final gasp, he closed his eyes and sighed, head rolling limply to the side. I couldn't believe what happened. It happened so fast…. And now Jake was dead.

"Boy got what he deserved," I heard Atlas growl. Looking up, I saw everyone staring at us. Atlas was trying to hold in his own ichor, injured severely from Jake's last blow. A ripple of anger rolled through my body but Kronos stopped me.

His gaze was towards to horizon. "Don't waste your energy, Percy Jackson," Kronos smirked. "Your time is almost near."

"Oh no," Annabeth gasped next to me. Tears still were rolling from her eyes.

"What?" I asked her. Glancing towards the sky, an expression of horror grew upon her face.

"Its almost your birthday, Percy," she whispered. "Once you turn 16, he can kill you. You have to leave now."

"He's always been able to kill me," I whispered back defiantly. "I can't leave now."

"You don't understand!" Her voice grew in urgency. "Part of the deal I made with Kronos was that he couldn't touch you until the sun dawned on your 16th birthday. Sunrise will be in less than 10 minutes! Go while you can!"

"What deal?" I whispered back, confused. "Annabeth, I'm not leaving you."

"And so it ends," Kronos suddenly shouted, drawing our attention forward as he spoke to his gathered army. "The sunlight is almost here. Within minutes, Percy Jackson will be dead."

"You have to still kill me first," I spoke up, standing to face him. Annabeth remained by Jake's side but tugged on my pants, as if trying to pull me towards leaving.

Kronos laughed. "As if it will be difficult." He motioned around him and said, "You are surrounded by an army of trained warriors. Percy Jackson, you are outnumbered." I gazed around fully for the first time, having been too focused on Annabeth to see much else. But as I looked, I realized the circle of Kronos's army had grown larger and larger. I was more than outnumbered. I was done for.

"Actually I would like to argue that point," a sudden voice interjected. Before I could even find the speaker, an overpowering command cut through the air, "CHARGE!"

Battle cries sounded as the Titans scrambled. "What's going on?" Annabeth shouted above the turmoil. Dropping to the ground, I looked around, trying to make sense of what was happening. Suddenly a girl with a large spear and armor came blasting by.

"Was that Clarisse?" Annabeth yelled to me.

"I think so!" I shouted back in amazement. I crawled closer to her, trying to avoid the confused masses of warriors trampling in every direction. Annabeth grabbed my hand and pulled me closer and a sudden bolt of electricity passed through me at her touch. I'd touched her before but suddenly, this small brush of fingers jolted my heart rate. She mustve felt the same for she blushed scarlet and dropped my hand. Looking around and attempting to avoid her gaze I began to notice familiar faces.

"Look! There's Beckendorf!" I shouted. All around, Camp Half Blood demigods flooded the campground, swords raised and ready to fight.

"Clarisse must have followed my instructions!" I yelled, astounded. "She must have gathered the campers. But where are the gods?"

A sudden shout reached above the rest as Clarisse rushed past, stabbing a Titan warrior with her spear. She looked down and saw us sitting there in shock and dropped down next to us. "Good question, Percy," she panted, her eyes scanning the horizon. Glancing at us for a second, she said, "You two look horrible".

Annabeth and I glanced at each other and seemed to realize that we were covered in blood and dirt, our clothes ragged and faces ragged. I hadn't slept in over 24 hours and was in the middle of a war. Not a good combination. "What are you doing here?" I asked. "Especially without the gods?"

She scoffed. "Im sick of our parents thinking this war is about them! When they want us to fight, it becomes our war! And if they wouldn't let us go and save you and Annabeth then we'd do it ourselves!"

A shout rose up as the Titans began to fight back and Clarisse jumped to her feet. "Back into the fray." And with a grin, she was gone. As she vanished, I searched the crowd for Grover but couldn't see him anywhere.

"Now is your time to go Percy," Annabeth suddenly shouted in my ear. "Kronos can't hurt you unless you engage one of his warriors and Clarisse has given you the distraction you needed. Sunrise is any moment. Go now!"

I shook my head, glaring at her with annoyance. "I'm not going anywhere!"

Annabeth looked about to protest when suddenly she screamed. Kronos appeared out of the fighting, grabbing Annabeth's arm. His face held a fury that struck fear into my heart and I jumped to my feet in alarm. "She's dead, Jackson."

Raising a knife, I screamed and lurched forward. As if in slow motion, Kronos saw my arm move into his way, trying to knock Annabeth aside. Panic grew in his eyes as his sword kept moving, registering a second too late what was happening. He tried to stop its path but too soon, it nicked my arm as he pulled it away. Stumbling backwards into Annabeth, we both fell to the ground.

"Percy are you alright," she said hurriedly as I rolled off her.

"Im fine," I responded, anticipating another attack from Kronos. I felt a little burning sensation and looked down. A single drop of blood streaked away down from where his sword had cut me. Looking up, I wondered where Kronos had gone.

He was merely standing in front of me, not moving. "Percy," Annabeth gasped, looking at my cut.

"Its nothing," I brushed it off, finally uncapping Riptide and facing Kronos.

"No, Percy," Annabeth exclaimed, seemingly unconcerned about Kronos. She grabbed my arm and smiled at the cut. "We've won."

"No we haven't," I said, pulling my arm away.

"It was in the deal," she smiled, looking at me excitedly. Annabeth pointed at the horizon and I glanced towards the East. The sun had not yet dawned. "He broke what he swore on the River Styx."

Suddenly it all came crashing together. Looking at the Titan Lord again, I stumbled backwards, feeling surprisingly woosy. He didn't move, only stared blankly. Then, as the single drop of blood dropped from my arm onto the ground, the wind began to blow. All around, the fighting halted.

"Percy, get down," Annabeth yelled and we both dropped to our knees, covering our ears as the wind roared around us. We could sense the others doing the same as the storm whipped at our faces and clothing, growing with every second. I could barely breathe as I hunkered down into the ground.

"Annabeth, grab my hand!" I shouted above the roar, reaching my hand towards where she cowered. Opening her eyes for a second, she flung out hers and grasped mine in a tight grip as the wind threatened to tear them apart. Holding on for dear life, the world disappeared around us. All we knew for sure was that we had each other.

Then the wind stopped, so suddenly that I continued to hold my breath for a few seconds. Not a sound pierced the air. Slowly, I cracked my eyes open. The sandy ground stared back at me. Hesitantly, I raised my body to a kneeling position, looking around with apprehension.

Kronos was gone, as was his army. But while they seemed to have been swept away in the wind, a pile of dust still remained from where the Titan Lord has once stood. Huddled forms of campers began to stretch and stand up as I gazed around at a deserted camp. Next to me, Annabeth stood, pulling me up with her. I noticed our hands were still intertwined but I couldn't bring myself to let hers go.

"He's gone," she stated dully. I looked over at her.

"Back in Tartarus by now I hope," I commented softly. She looked up at me too. For a moment, we both stood there in silence. And then we both grinned. Letting go of her hand for a second, I hugged her tightly. Circling her hands around my neck, she whispered in my ear.

"Thank you."

Lifting her off the ground for a second, I pulled her closer and then released. She was beaming. "We did it," I said softly.

"Percy!" I heard a happy bleat. Turning, I saw Grover bounding towards us. "Percy, we're alive!" Only able to laugh, I opened my arms to a hug from my best buddy. He nearly bowled me over in excitement. We paused, looking over at Annabeth, who only kept smiling. Opening our circle, she rolled her eyes with amusement and joined our hug.

"We did it," I repeated again, squeezing my best friends. "We did it."

ONCE AGAIN, THANK YOU SO MUCH FOR READING. THERE WILL BE ONE OR TWO MORE CHAPTERS, ALREADY IN PROGRESS! I JUST THOUGHT THIS WAS LONG ENOUGH. THE OTHERS NEEDED TO BE SEPARATE.

WILL ANNABETH AND PERCY CONFRONT THEIR FEELINGS?

WHAT WILL THE GODS SAY?

TELL ME WHAT YOU THINK, HONESTLY. AND ONCE AGAIN, THANK YOU.


	22. Chapter 22

THANKS EVERYONE WHO STUCK WITH ME. HERES AN UPDATE THAT EVERYONES BEEN WAITING FOR! PLEASE, I LOVE ALL REVIEWS, THOSE THAT OFFER ME ADVICE TO WRITE BETTER AND THOSE WHO ALREADY LOVE MY WRITING, SO PLEASE, LET ME KNOW HOW YOU FEEL! A SPECIAL THANKS TO justagirlwithideas, lch spreche kein Deutsch, filmyfurry, xXxShinixKazexXx, (THE MOST AMAZING) JayJay-Lynn AND OF COURSE, Lara D, WHOSE BEEN MY CLOSEST AND MOST DEDICATED REVIEWER EVER! THANK YOU SO MUCH! I CANT BELIEVE WE DID IT!

That was how the gods found us. The three who had started a quest four years earlier, holding onto each other as if we would never do so again. All around, Camp Half Blood cheered and hollered, hugging each other with happiness. The gods just stared in wonder, still seeming not able to believe that their children had the nerve to a win a war they had been destined to lose.

The following days had become a blur. With the immediate danger finally gone the exhaustion settled in at full force. Demigod and creature alike clapped me on the back wherever I went and I heard the cheers that rose as I past but I couldn't have cared less. All I knew was that Annabeth wasn't leaving my side until I was positive she was safe. I had come so close to losing her so many times in the past week and now that we were together, I couldn't bring myself to separate.

Grover, Annabeth and I slept side by side in our little cave, completely intertwined, letting the days turn to nights. My birthday passed in a blur, all the excitement packed into those early hours of the morning. Surprisingly, we were undisturbed. Only Rachel floated out every once and awhile, making sure we were still breathing. Our silence was broken the morning Grover left to save his environment or whatever his next task was.

"Make sure to stay in touch, G-Man," I told him, handing him his rolled up mat with a smile. He was packing his last few tin cans in a rucksack as Annabeth leaned against the cave wall, watching with an impassive face.

"You know how difficult it can be to get service out there," Grover responded with a sigh, throwing the bag over his shoulder and standing to face me. "But I'll try my best."

"Here's an extra blanket, just in case," Annabeth added, handing our best friend her attempt at folding. "It may come in handy on some colder nights."

"Thanks," he said softly, looking at Annabeth with a smile. "Well…that should be about it." He stood and looked at us.

"We're going to miss you, buddy," I said quietly.

"Same here," Grover told us, holding out his arms for a final hug. We both stepped forward to embrace our old friend. I couldn't help but feeling a little teary as I pulled away. Grover smiled at us one last time. "Its been fun, you two."

"Thanks, Grover," Annabeth said, a hint of sadness on her face as well. Grover leaned forward and patted her head.

"No, thank _you_," he responded. Then he grinned outright, "Little Bethy."

"Don't call me that!" Annabeth exclaimed, hitting him playfully on the arm. Chuckling, he held his arm to me for one last shake.

I took his hand in a firm grasp and looking me in the eye, he said, "You've grown so much Percy. I consider it an honor to have brought both of you two to Camp Half Blood in my days as a satyr."

With a nod, he turned and walked towards the entrance. Instinctively, Annabeth leaned into my side and I slid my arm around her waist, pulling her closer. Even if Grover was leaving, I at least still had her. Turning for the last time, he threw us a drachma and said, "You know how to reach me." And just like that, he was gone.

Returning to Camp Half Blood was strange for us both. It still looked so perfect and intact, as if a war had never reached its borders. For the first time since Kronos's defeat, Annabeth and I finally let go of each other in order to shower and refresh in our own cabins. For some reason, I didn't take it that Athena's children would enjoy me following Annabeth into their cabin.

We agreed on meeting at my cabin and parted with a smile that made me blush again. As I dropped her off and continued onto my own miniature house, I noticed as younger campers stared at me with awe. I tried to wave at a few but they scattered the moment we made eye contact. Smiling to myself, I hopped up the step to my cabin and swung open the door. As I touched the handle, I realized something felt different. When the smell of salt and seawater hit me at full blast, it didn't take me long to realize who was there.

"Dad?" I questioned, staring at the fisherman sitting on my bed. "What are you doing here?"

"Percy," he greeted, standing gravely. We both stood there for a moment, not knowing how to continue on.

"Is there a reason for your visit?" I asked, leaving the door cracked a bit as I took off my shoes and set down my sack on one of the vacant beds.

With a sigh, Poseidon ran a hand agitatedly through his hair, a habit I recognized as my own. His eyebrows drew together as he drew out his next words. "I believe I owe you an apology, son."

It wasn't often that an Olympian stooped down to a mortal level of admitting they had screwed up. In all the hubbub of the past few days, I had almost forgotten my dad's behavior during Annabeth's kidnapping. Almost.

"Okay," I said stoically, refusing to gratefully accept his apology.

"I had no idea how much Athena's girl meant to you when she was taken," Poseidon continued. "Zeus and Athena were strongly convinced that leaving her was the best. And you know how hard it is to go against my brother and niece, Percy. They're quite strong-willed."

He paused, searching my face for a sense of relenting. I gave him nothing. "Dad, if you're going to apologize for _your _actions, it should be you taking the blame," I said shortly, hoping I wasn't overstepping my boundaries. Making a point was one thing; being burned to a crisp was another.

For a second, I thought perhaps the latter was the way my dad took my comment. But then he sat down on my bed with a sigh, rubbing his face tiredly. "I'm sorry, Percy," he said simply.

"Thanks," I said, gingerly sitting down next to him.

"I wish I knew how to be a better father," he remarked, looking at me with remorse. "But I don't."

"Its okay," I said with a half smile. "My mother does a fantastic job making up for it."

A pause. "Maybe I could stop by and visit sometime," he said tentatively. "It's been such a long time since I've seen her."

"I think she'd like that," I ventured softly.

"You know, son," my father struggled to say, "What I said in the Abyss about having to make sacrifices concerning you mother…. Well, I'm sorry for thinking the sacrifice was mine. She must've worked really hard to make you such a great son."

For a moment, I couldn't believe what he had just said. It might have been the greatest compliment a demigod had ever received from their parent. "I'll make sure to let her know," I stammered out after regaining my ability to speak.

Poseidon pulled out a sand dollar from his pocket and as if checking the time, squinted his eyes and sighed. "Well its time for me to be on my way."

I nodded. "Thanks for stopping by," I told him awkwardly.

Suddenly he paused, looking up from his unique watch and staring at me intently, as if trying to solve a puzzle he had been trying to figure out for ages. "You know, you must really love that girl."

I wanted to roll my eyes and tell him how wrong he was in his assumption of my feelings towards Annabeth but then something stopped me. In my mind, an image of my best friend came to mind as she fell to the ground a few days earlier and remembered how I felt thinking she was dead. I remembered all the memories that had gone before that moment. Every quest, every sleepless night, every laugh, every tear. With my father's simple statement, it suddenly all came rushing together in one big loud answer.

"Yeah," I said softly, looking at my father. "Yeah, I really do."

He smiled for a second and the nodded at me. "And one more thing," he added with a tip of his fisherman hat, "Happy birthday, Percy." Then he strode out the door and towards the ocean. However, my focus left him the moment I noticed Annabeth had been waiting patiently outside my cabin for my father to leave.

She walked in, her face a little pinker than usual as she sat on my bed. I swear I must've been beet red by now, realizing the subject of our conversation the few seconds before she walked in. "How much did you hear?" I asked her with apprehension.

"Enough," she smiled, still refusing to make eye contact with me. I sat down next to her, feeling more awkward than I ever had before.

"So…" I said quietly, looking at her. "You must've heard that last part then."

"Yep," she murmured, still staring at her feet with a strange smile about her face. We sat in silence for a few more seconds before I couldn't take it anymore. After all these years, I couldn't take one more minute of not knowing if she felt that same feeling I did every time we made eye contact.

Standing abruptly and facing her with a bright red face, I blurted out, "Annabeth can you just tell me if you feel the same way or not? Not to be impatient but I would rather just have you reject me now rather than la-."

Annabeth stood and placing both hands on the sides of my face, interrupted me with a kiss that seemed to be both gentle and forceful at the same time. The minute her lips touched mine, my heart plummeted straight into my stomach, a sudden dizzy feeling overcoming me.

She drew back and looked at me with a smirk. "I love you too, Seaweed Brain."

For a moment I just stood there, grinning at her stupidly but she jolted me out of my reverie as she gently bump noses with me. With that, I slid down my hand to her chin and gently lifted her lips closer to mine. Leaning down, I closed the distance between our faces and felt the thrill in my heart as she responded. Her lips felt both foreign and familiar at the same time. Taking an internal deep breath, I summoned the courage and deepened our kiss, placing a hand on the back of her head in the attempt to draw her closer to me.

I felt the slightest tremble from her as my thumb lightly brushed her cheek and I my heart skipped a few beats. Right before we broke apart, I felt her smile against me and I realized how right this felt. Almost as if this was how we were destined to end up from the moment we met.

We drew apart and both red in the face, stared at each other for a few seconds. I was sure I had the stupidest grin on my face. "Took you long enough, Seaweed Brain," she smirked.

"I believe you should take half the blame, Wise Girl," I taunted back, my arms still around her.

"Oh, so now we're pointing fingers?" she raised an eyebrow with a hint of a playful smile at the corners of her lips.

"I believe you started it," I retorted, giving her a look.

"Now look whose pointing fingers," she laughed. I only shrugged at her. Leaning up, our lips met for one more small kiss. Then she laughed. For no reason it seemed, other than that she was happy. Grinning, she said, "Come on," and motioned over to the bed. "Its time we got a good nights sleep."

It had been a long journey but my mattress welcomed me with familiar creaking as I flopped onto it, not even bothering with trivial things such as covers. The only thing better than sleep was the feeling of my best friend as she lay down next to me, as if it was the most natural thing in the world. We both turned red again for a second but then Annabeth turned into my chest, curling against me and I felt my body relaxed. Smiling, I put an arm around her and gently set down my head down on top of hers.

A peaceful look came over her face and for a moment, I watched her sleep. "I love you, Wise Girl," I whispered softly.

"Love you too, Seaweed Brain," she murmured into my chest, already drifting back into dream world, as if she had been made to fit next to me. Maybe this was supposed to happen from the beginning. Maybe those days Annabeth spent watching over me as I recovered from the Minotaur already cast our fate together. Maybe…it was fate.

It wasn't until I woke the next morning that my thoughts were confirmed. Her morning greeting rang from a time long ago, back before we found a lightning bolt, and held up the sky, and fought the Titan Lord. All my girlfriend and best friend said when I awoke was, "You drool in your sleep."

MY FIRST STORY….FINALLY FINISHED. THANK YOU SO MUCH EVERYONE! LET ME KNOW WHAT YOU THINK! I'm FEELING UP FOR A SMALL EPILOGUE PERHAPS. IVE JUST HAD THIS LITTLE IDEA FOR AN EPILOGUE EVER SINCE I GOT TO CHAPTER 10 OR SO IN THIS STORY AND I FEEL LIKE IT DESERVES TO BE HEARD! YOU GUYS ARE THE GREATEST! XOXO JUNEBUG


End file.
